Just One Night
by Carla Taisho
Summary: Kagome Takahashi, decepcionada com os homens interessados mais em sua conta bancária do que em enlouquecê-la de prazer, faz um pedido muito especial ao apagar as velas do bolo de seu trigésimo aniversário. Quer uma noite ardente e erótica com um desconhecido sensual capaz de derrubar suas inibições para poder realizar suas fantasias mais atrevidas...
1. Resume

**Just one night  
**

 **xXx**

 **Disclaimer: essa história não me pertence, créditos à autora ao final**

 **xXx**

 **Ela está cansada de ser comportada...**

Kagome Takahashi, decepcionada com os homens interessados mais em sua conta bancária do que em enlouquecê-la de prazer, faz um pedido muito especial ao apagar as velas do bolo de seu trigésimo aniversário. Quer uma noite ardente e erótica com um desconhecido sensual capaz de derrubar suas inibições para poder realizar suas fantasias mais atrevidas... um homem que não tenha a menor idéia de quem ela realmente seja. Um homem como aquele que parece despi-la com a intensidade de seu olhar e que não esconde o fato de estar gostando muito do que vê...

 **Ele gosta de ser mau...**

"Desembrulhe-me, garota." Esse é o pensamento que invade o cérebro - e outras partes - de Sesshoumaru ao ouvir aquela garota estonteante pedir-lhe para ser seu presente de aniversário. Ele aceita, claro. Mas Sesshoumaru não está preparado para enfrentar a forte atração que surge entre eles... nem a paixão que pode levar a um romance excitante e clandestino!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Feliz aniversário, Kagome. Faça um pedido e apague as velas!

 _Faça um pedido..._

Kagome Takahashi disfarçou um sorriso. Aquelas três palavras tão simples despertaram-lhe as fantasias e os desejos mais secretos de seu coração. Num segundo, todas as cenas de um passado ainda recente voltaram-lhe à mente, e ela concluiu que não custava nada tentar. Poderia ser até piegas, mas ninguém precisaria saber. Entretanto, não faria um pedido qualquer. Teria de ser alguma coisa ousada, provocante, erótica, louca, totalmente inconcebível e diferente de tudo que era parte de seu mundo. Talvez com um pouco de sorte pudesse concretizar-se de verdade.

A mesa junto à janela do The Metropolitan Club, um restaurante elegante localizado no 66° andar da Sears Tower na cidade de Chicago, Kagome olhou para seus convidados. Estava rodeada pelas pessoas que mais amava: os pais, a irmã mais nova, Sango, e seu marido, Mirok, e Rin, a filha de seis meses do casal.

O único convidado não-parente de sangue era Kouga Monterra, o homem que Kakashi, pai de Kagome, fizera presidente da cadeia de Hotéis Takahashi ao aposentar-se do cargo dois anos antes. Kouga era considerado membro da família. Era o filho homem que Kakashi e Rumiko Takahashi nunca tiveram.

 _Faça um pedido._ De novo, aquela voz atrevida soou na cabeça de Kagome, desafiando-a a acabar com a farsa que sua vida se tornara naqueles últimos três anos. A voz insistia para ela ser ousada e aventureira. Para não sufocar os impulsos e render-se às necessidades sexuais que invadiam seus sonhos nas noites solitárias e que a deixavam sem fôlego, ardendo de desejo pelo toque das mãos de um homem, em vez das dela própria, deslizando por seu corpo em brasas. Aquele seria seu pedido.

A família Takahashi era feliz, saudável e rica. Não fazia o menor sentido pedir coisas materiais. Seus pais tinham-na presenteado com um bracelete de brilhantes de dez quilates, e Kagome passara o dia com Sango no Genacelli Spa, recebendo massagens, fazendo depilação, limpeza de pele e sendo bajulada. Depois de terem os cabelos tratados e penteados e as unhas feitas, as duas irmãs ainda tinham ido às compras na avenida Michigan.

Sua vida como uma Takahashi era boa, apesar de um tanto sóbria e previsível, e Kagome nunca sentira falta de nada... exceto de um homem que não se aproximasse dela com segundas intenções. Como Bankotsu D' Los Siete, o ex-namorado, que a vira como uma fonte lucrativa e que tentara chantageá-la com um possível escândalo que comprometeria a reputação da família Takahashi. Kagome seria eternamente grata à interferência decisiva do pai, poupando-a e à família da humilhação pública. O episódio ser vira como lição bem aprendida e deixara-a cautelosa e prevenida com os homens que não conhecia. Não confiava mais nos próprios instintos e desconfiava das intenções de todos os homens que se interessavam por ela.

Até mesmo os de seu círculo social, com quem eventualmente saíra depois do incidente com D' Los Siete, eram atraídos pela fortuna da família e pelas oportunidades que o nome Takahashi poderia proporcionar-lhes na sociedade e no mundo dos negócios. Sem exceção, todos aqueles que se aproximavam de Kagome ficavam fascinados por sua fabulosa fortuna, a partir do momento que descobriam que ela era uma das herdeiras do império Takahashi, em vez de interessarem-se pela mulher Kagome Takahashi.

Frustrada e decepcionada, ela se retraíra, para desgosto dos pais, que não escondiam o desejo de vê-la casada e com família constituída, como a irmã caçula. De preferência com alguém compatível com a família. Alguém como Kouga Monterra, o homem simpático, honrado e bem-sucedido sentado à mesa ao lado do pai de Kagome.

Ela não pensava em casar-se tão cedo por medo de envolver-se numa situação constrangedora, como acontecera com Bankotsu. Em vez de aceitar convites masculinos, Kagome concentrava todas as suas energias no trabalho, viajando entre Chicago, Nova York e San Francisco como gerente das butiques exclusivas dos hotéis da família.

Porém não podia negar que, ultimamente, andava irrequieta, ansiosa por libertar-se da imagem de moça comportada que assumira desde o episódio com Bankotsu. Ansiava liberar a mulher sensual e atrevida que existia dentro dela. A mulher que secretamente queria transgredir regras de comportamento, esquecer as exigências do nome influente de sua família e, por apenas uma noite, caminhar pelos lados mais comuns e menos refinados da sociedade.

Aparentemente, estava na hora de quebrar seu voto de abstinência!

— Vamos, Kagome! — Sango apressou-a. — Faça logo esse pedido, antes que as velas derretam e estraguem o bolo.

— Calma, Sango. Será um pedido muito especial e quero ter certeza de que vou fazê-lo direitinho.

Finalmente, ela fechou os olhos e formulou seu pedido de aniversário. O que Kagome mais desejava era uma noite ardente e inesquecível com um _bad boy._ Um homem sexy para poder liberar toda sua sensualidade e atrevimento. Um estranho que não tivesse a menor idéia de quem ela era, que não pudesse ameaçar sua reputação e nem tocar em seus sentimentos. Queria seduzir e ser seduzida, vivenciar a emoção e a excitação de entregar-se ao desejo e à atração física pura e simples, sem as dúvidas e os temores que a mantiveram tão virtuosa desde a tentativa de chantagem de Bankotsu.

Naquela noite, como presente de seu trigésimo aniversário, Sakura faria com que seu sonho se tornasse realidade. E quando o dia amanhecesse, com uma carga imensa de lembranças sensuais encravadas na memória para sempre, ela voltaria a ser Kagome Takahashi: a exemplar irmã mais velha; a filha ajuizada e responsável que prometera aos pais ser; a mulher eficiente e sofisticada que gerenciava as luxuosas butiques dos Hotéis Takahashi.

Kagome apagou as velas. Todos aplaudiram e cumprimentaram-na com votos de feliz aniversário.

A um gesto de Kakashi Takahashi, o garçom aproximou-se para cortar e servir o bolo. Enquanto comiam, Sango relatou à família como fora o dia das irmãs no _spa_ e quanto tinham se divertido juntas.

Impaciente, Rin começou a choramingar, apesar dos esforços do pai para distraí-la. Sango tirou a mamadeira da sacola e deu à filha.

— Já passa das oito horas. Ela está cansada. — Sango olhou para o marido. —: Acho melhor irmos para casa.

Mirok Houshi balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Está quase no horário de Rin dormir.

Do outro lado da mesa, Kagome percebeu o olhar ansioso da irmã para o marido. Era como se Sango perscrutasse o rosto de Mirok, esperando encontrar nele alguma coisa que ela desesperadamente procurava em vão.

Aquela era uma sensação completamente absurda. Sango e Mirok formavam o casal perfeito, abençoado por um casamento feliz, uma filha linda e o tipo de cumplicidade e entendimento harmonioso que Kagome invejava.

Mirok era um homem bonito. Moreno, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e ricos. Trabalhava com o pai e o irmão na firma de investimentos da família e integrara-se perfeitamente aos Takahashi. Além disso, ele sempre adorara Sango e estava igualmente encantado com a pequena Rin.

—Sua mãe e eu também vamos embora — Kakashi anunciou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão à esposa. — Tenho golfe às seis horas da manhã, e você sabe que sua mãe gosta de andar pelo jardim nas manhãs de domingo antes que o sol esquente demais.

— Sim, eu sei. — Os pais dela tinham uma rotina e gostavam de segui-la, e o fato de irem embora cedo favorecia os planos de Kagome para dar andamento ao seu pedido de aniversário. — Agradeço muito pelo lindo jantar. — Ela se levantou e abraçou o pai e a mãe. — Vocês me mimam demais.

— Como seus pais, temos todo o direito de mimá-la, minha filha — Kakashi respondeu com sua voz de barítono. — Afinal, você só faz trinta anos uma vez!

Kagome sorriu. Kakashi Takahashi falava aquilo todos os anos!

— Oh, Kagome! — suspirou a mãe, segurando o rosto da filha entre as mãos e fitando-a nos olhos. — Só queremos que você seja feliz, meu bem.

Kagome entendeu a mensagem da mãe. Rumiko Takahashi não se referia apenas aos bens materiais. Ela desejava ardentemente que a filha esquecesse o passado, encontrasse alguém, que se apaixonasse, se casasse e fosse feliz para sempre. Sango tivera a sorte de encontrar um homem que a amava pela mulher que era, mesmo sendo uma das herdeiras Takahashi, e ela também amava loucamente Mirok Houshi.

Kagome também teria aventura de encontrar o amor verdadeiro e incondicional.

— Eu sou feliz, mamãe — ela garantiu, tentando não analisar a veracidade da resposta ou aquela sensação de vazio no peito que, vez ou outra, questionava-a sobre a possibilidade de poder ser muito mais feliz. Sentia-se egoísta por pensar assim.

Depois dos abraços e despedidas, seguiram juntos até o elevador. O casal Takahashi, Sango, Mirok e o carrinho de Rin ocuparam todo o espaço.

—Tudo bem — disse Kouga com aquela gentileza que tanto agradava aos funcionários do hotel. — Esperaremos o próximo.

Segundos depois, entravam no outro elevador. Kouga pousou levemente a mão na cintura de Kagome. Um gesto firme e familiar, sem nenhum tipo de faísca pelo contato físico. Kouga era um cavalheiro, até mesmo nas coisas mais simples como conduzir uma mulher até o elevador.

— Pelo que ouvi, o dia do seu aniversário foi muito agradável — Kouga comentou, assim que o elevador iniciou a descida para o estacionamento.

— Foi maravilhoso. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não passava o dia com minha irmã. Então, teve um sabor especial.

Kouga inclinou a cabeça com expressão interrogativa e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Realmente, você está brilhando depois de todo o ritual no _spa_

Sem dúvida, ela estava com pele de bebê, graças aos esfoliantes, cremes e tudo o mais. Kagome, porém, sabia que o motivo do "brilho" que Kouga via no rosto dela era a devido à excitação pelo que a noite lhe reservava.

Kagome e Kouga tinham ido juntos para o restaurante; no estacionamento, ele abriu-lhe a porta do Mercedes.

— Gostaria de tomar um drinque em algum lugar? — Kouga perguntou assim que se sentou ao volante. — Só nós dois?

Kagome notou o brilho de esperança nos olhos dele. Detestava decepcioná-lo ou inventar desculpas, mas ninguém descobriria o que lhe ia pela mente.

— Na verdade, já tenho planos com amigos.

Kouga fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e ligou o motor.

— Fica para outro dia, então.

Kagome tocou-lhe o braço, apenas para ele saber que ela apreciara o convite.

— Claro.

Um silêncio agradável envolveu-os no caminho de volta ao Takahashi Hotel. Com o canto dos olhos, Kagome observava-o dirigindo pelas ruas de Chicago em meio ao tráfego intenso de uma noite de sábado. Cabelos loiros, olhos cor de chocolate, charmoso e personalidade envolvente, Kouga era um bom par tido. Um solteiro a quem valeria a pena tentar conquistar e, eventualmente, casar com ele.

Infelizmente, apesar do carinho que sentia por Kouga, Kagome via-o apenas como amigo, e nunca como marido ou amante. Até saíra com ele algumas vezes, depois do escândalo com Bankotsu, apenas por insistência do pai; e mesmo depois de Kouga admitir estar apaixonado por ela, seus sentimentos por ele não mudaram em nada. Para Kagome, Kouga Monterra era apenas um amigo querido, nada mais.

Kagome apoiou a cabeça no descanso do banco e olhou pela janela. Sabia que seu pai tinha esperança de que ela se apaixonasse por Kouga. Seria a união perfeita, considerando a posição dele na empresa e os interesses dela nos negócios dos hotéis. Entretanto, aquela conexão íntima e ideal não a fascinava, por mais que tentasse fazer acontecer.

E pelos pais, Kagome bem que tentara.

Incapaz de corresponder aos sentimentos de Kouga e não que rendo iludi-lo, ela se empenhava para manter o relacionamento deles o mais amigável possível. A decisão de Kagome magoara-o e até mesmo chocara-o, mas como perfeito cavalheiro que era, Kouga contornara a situação, colocando de lado os sentimentos pessoais, sem prejuízo do relacionamento profissional.

Felizmente, continuavam bons amigos. Amigos leais e de confiança que sabiam que poderiam contar um com o outro em qualquer circunstância. Apesar disso, Kagome não ignorava que, sob a capa de amizade, Kouga ainda sonhava com muito mais da parte dela.

Kouga parou o carro à entrada do hotel. Um porteiro imediatamente abriu a porta para Kagome.

— Obrigada pela carona — ela agradeceu.

— Sempre que quiser, você sabe. — Sorrindo, ele se inclinou para beijá-la no rosto. — Divirta-se.

Era o que Kagome planejava. Uma noite divertida, ardente e alegre.

— Vou me divertir.

No hotel, ela atravessou o saguão e, usando o cartão magnético, abriu uma porta próxima à recepção e entrou. Havia escritórios dos dois lados do corredor acarpetado, incluindo o de Kouga, e um elevador particular que levava à cobertura, onde Kagome morava. No final, havia uma porta que dava diretamente para o estacionamento exclusivo de Kouga e da família Takahashi. Assim, eles tinham a liberdade de entrar e sair longe da curiosidade dos funcionários.

Ela apertou o botão do elevador, cujas portas se abriram imediatamente. Digitou uma senha no painel, e o elevador su biu para o 44Q andar do hotel. Para o lugar que Kagome chamava de "sua casa".

Ninguém tinha acesso a esse andar, além dela, da família e de Kouga, em casos de emergência. E todos, até mesmo os pais, respeitavam sua privacidade e não subiam à cobertura sem avisarem antes.

Aquela fora sua primeira exigência depois de aceitar o convite dos pais para morar na cobertura, alguns anos antes. Era a solução perfeita, uma vez que costumava passar horas trabalhando no hotel. Entretanto, não era raro perguntar-se se viver ali tinha, de certa forma, cerceado um pouco sua independência, deixando-a acomodada numa situação de facilidade, conforto e segurança.

Entretanto, Kagome vinha considerando seriamente a possibilidade de mudar-se para San Francisco. Instalar-se no Takahashi Hotel daquela cidade e continuar viajando e dirigindo as butiques dos hotéis de Chicago e Nova York. Ainda não tomara nenhuma decisão definitiva, mas a idéia de morar completamente sozinha, longe da influência da família, estava se tornando mais atraente a cada dia que passava.

As portas do elevador abriram-se no hall da cobertura. Kagome foi rapidamente para o quarto. Tirou o vestido discreto assinado por Albert Nipon, os sapatos Ferragamo, os brincos de brilhantes e o bracelete que acabara de ganhar dos pais. Pretendia aventurar-se em algum bar da periferia de Chicago e não queria parecer uma boneca saída de alguma loja da Quinta Avenida.

Depois de um banho rápido, vasculhou os armários à pro cura de uma roupa que ressaltasse seu corpo esbelto e bronzeado, mas que não soasse como um aviso de "garota rica". Suas roupas eram de grifes exclusivas, mas imaginando que ninguém iria examinar as etiquetas, decidiu-se por um conjunto de minissaia e camiseta curta _pink_ de Betsey Johnson, com prado algumas semanas antes.

Soltou o coque e, com os dedos, ajeitou os cabelos alguns centímetros mais curtos e mais claros. Aplicou uma leve camada de maquiagem, o suficiente para realçar suas feições e os olhos verdes. Colocou argolas douradas nas orelhas e borrifou o perfume favorito nos pulsos, atrás das orelhas e um pouco na curva dos joelhos também.

Por último, calçou sandálias de tiras e salto alto, criação de Antônio Bossi. Depois, parou na frente do espelho que ocupava uma parede do quarto e sorriu satisfeita com sua imagem. To dos os traços da rica e conservadora Kagome Takahashi tinham desaparecido e em seu lugar surgira uma mulher sensual, descontraída e confiante, pronta para comemorar seu trigésimo aniversário em grande estilo.

Agora, só teria que encontrar um homem que virasse seu mundo do avesso, como nunca acontecera antes.

\- Sesshoumaru, dê uma olhada na gatinha que acabou de entrar por aquela porta!

Jogando bilhar e de costas para a porta, Sesshoumaru Taisho voltou-se para conferir o comentário de seu irmão, Inuyasha. Realmente, parada bem perto da entrada do Nick's Sport Bar, uma mulher atraente que, de imediato, despertou-lhe os sinais mais primitivos de desejo. E a julgar pelo olhares admirados dos outros homens, ele não era o único impressionado com aquela linda e provocante presença.

— Céus, é a coisinha mais gostosa que já vi por aqui! — exclamou o outro irmão, Hakudoshi.

Sesshoumaru concordou. Assíduos do bar havia alguns anos, ele, os irmãos e os primos conheciam os freqüentadores habituais, sobretudo as mulheres solteiras que sempre tentavam conquistar os garotos Taisho, sem muito sucesso. Nenhuma jamais provo cara tanto _frisson_ como aquela.

A estonteante morena balançou de um pé para o outro enquanto seus olhos observavam o bar lotado de pessoas de todos os tipos. O olhar de Sesshoumaru fixou-se nas sandálias de salto alto e subiu para as pernas compridas e bronzeadas, imaginando-as enrascadas em seus quadris nos momentos de paixão.

A minissaia deixava à mostra as coxas bonitas. Deliciando-se com a imagem, ergueu os olhos lentamente. Sentiu a boca seca ante a sensualidade das curvas dos quadris, da cintura, dos seios generosos e da marca dos mamilos pressionados sob o tecido da camiseta colada ao corpo.

O rosto da moça era de uma beleza clássica, e mesmo a distância, sua pele parecia perfeita e sedosa. Os cabelos cor de caramelo estavam meio desalinhados, como se ela tivesse saído da cama de um homem... e não se importara em penteá-lo.

E ele daria tudo para ser _aquele_ homem!

A mulher tinha lábios cheios e macios, e boca desenhada para proporcionar a um homem todos os tipos de prazeres eró ticos. Só de pensar, Sesshoumaru sentiu um aperto no estômago, e todas as partes de sua anatomia masculina também despertaram.

Finalmente, os olhares se encontraram. Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela também o observava, do outro lado do bar. A jovem sorriu como um anjo, uma contradição direta à sua aparência sedutora.

Perplexo com o contraste, Sesshoumaru estudou-a com mais atenção. Sem dúvida nenhuma, aquela mulher era uma mistura inflamável de tentação e pecado original. Ainda assim, havia alguma coisa nela, uma ponta quase imperceptível de incerteza, que lhe dizia que estava completamente fora de seu ambiente. Apesar das roupas sensuais e da tentativa de adaptar-se à atmosfera local, sua aparência fez com que Sesshoumaru a comparasse a um diamante aninhado entre pedras falsas.

A incoerência intrigava-o como não acontecia havia muito tempo, sobretudo quando o assunto envolvia mulheres. Indiscutivelmente, aquela garota aguçara-lhe a curiosidade, além, claro, da libido.

Um rapaz, assíduo do Nick's Sport Bar, aproximou-se dela com ar confiante de grande conquistador. O olhar da morena deslizou de Sesshoumaru para o outro, e seu sorriso murchou. Tom, esse era o nome do rapaz, inclinou-se e disse alguma coisa que a fez enrijecer e recuar.

A moça balançou a cabeça num gesto negativo e Sesshoumaru leu as palavras que se formaram nos lábios dela.

— Não, obrigada.

 _Um a zero para o anjo,_ Sesshoumaru pensou sufocando o riso. Sentiu-se gratificado por ver que ela possuía instinto em relação aos homens. Aqueles tipos, obviamente, não lhe despeitavam o interesse. Sua atitude deixou-o ainda mais curioso para des cobrir o que a levara a um lugar tão comum e pouco seletivo como o Nick's.

Endireitando os ombros num gesto determinado, ela encaminhou-se para o balcão de mogno e latão. Andava com tamanha elegância e graça que parecia estar atravessando um salão de baile da aristocracia, em vez de um bar superlotado. Outro contraste, comparando-a com as demais mulheres. Seus quadris gingavam levemente, as pernas compridas e bronzeadas davam passos confiantes, e os seios generosos balançavam apenas o suficiente para Sesshoumaru acalentar a fantasia de como seriam aqueles frutos macios em suas mãos, em sua boca...

O pensamento excitou-o. Curvou-se sobre a mesa de bilhar para fazer a jogada e também para esconder sua reação da morena de curvas explosivas.

O gemido de Hakudoshi expressou os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru.

— Meu Deus, que corpo! Estou quase caindo de quatro aos pés dessa mulher.

Inuyasha mudou de banco e sentou-se mais perto dos irmãos.

— Só falta uivar como o cachorro que você é! — ele brincou.

— E você acha que não valeria a pena? — Hakudoshi encolheu os ombros e bebeu um gole de cerveja.

— Sosseguem, garotos! — Sesshoumaru completou a jogada, e a bola caiu direto na caçapa. Ao mesmo tempo, com o canto dos olhos, acompanhava os movimentos da mulher. Viu-a sentar-se num banco do bar, cruzar as lindas pernas e pedir um drinque. — Até parece que nunca viram uma mulher bonita.

— Não acredito! Você está cego ou virou um monge — Hakudoshi respondeu com incredulidade. — A moça não é apenas bonita. É... quente. Escandalosamente quente. E parece que quase todos os homens estão tentando se aproximar dela.

Era verdade. Outro rapaz começou a rodeá-la. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se profundamente irritado. Depois, satisfeito por ela tê-lo dispensado também. O _barmann_ serviu-lhe o drinque, alguma coisa rosa num copo de coquetel, e ela tomou um gole enquanto observava as pessoas. Os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se de novo, e a intensidade do rápido contato visual foi tão fulminante que Sesshoumaru sentiu uma onda de calor percorrendo-lhe as veias... até outro rapaz parar ao lado da mulher e quebrar aquela conexão breve e silenciosa.

— Ora, Sesshoumaru! — Inuyasha disse, atraindo a atenção de Sesshoumaru novamente para os irmãos e para outra jogada. — Tudo bem, eu tenho Kilyo, que transpira sensualidade, mas isso não quer dizer que não saiba apreciar o que é belo. Não acredito que você seja imune a uma coisinha linda como a garota sentada ali.

Não, ele não era imune. Um homem precisaria estar morto ou com alguma disfunção orgânica muito séria para ficar imune a uma mulher tão linda. A prova maior era a quantidade de rapazes que se aproximavam dela no balcão. Sesshoumaru já contara cinco tentando conquistar o interesse da garota, as rejeições, porém, não desencorajavam outros de buscar a sorte com a ela.

—Estou preocupado — Inuyasha continuou num tom complacente - Se ela não despertou o seu interesse ou não lhe provocou calores no pescoço, significa que realmente faz muito tempo que você não fica com uma garota.

Sesshoumaru fitou o irmão com expressão interrogativa, não que rendo admitir nada.

—Quanto tempo você acha que faz?

—Droga, Sesshoumaru, você é meu irmão e eu trabalho com você todos os dias da semana! É o que sei! — Inuyasha pegou alguns amendoins e os mastigou. — À noite, quando eu saio do escritório, você ainda fica trabalhando, preparando relatórios, cálculos e planilhas que podem esperar até a manhã seguinte. Acredite em mim. Se você tivesse uma mulher como eu tenho Kilyo, cairia fora daquele escritório assim que as portas se fechassem e o telefone parasse de tocar.

— Você sabe que estamos prestes a fechar um grande negócio — Sesshoumaru justificou-se. — A prioridade é incluir estruturas comerciais e renovações, se quisermos expandir os nossos negócios. Estou determinado a ganhar esse contrato, e isso significa que o nosso orçamento deve ser o mais apertado possível.

Sesshoumaru jamais admitiria abertamente, mas o comentário de Inuyasha estava muito próximo da verdade. Fazia quase três anos que Kagura o enganara, traindo sua confiança. Desde então, ele gastava todo seu tempo livre e suas energias na empresa da família, e não com mulheres. Tivera alguns encontros, mas nenhum se transformara em compromisso sério, sobretudo por que nenhuma das mulheres conseguira estimular seu interesse por mais do que uma ou duas semanas.

Não era do feitio de Sesshoumaru trocar de namorada como se trocasse de camisa. Na verdade, nunca fora. Acabara de completar 33 anos, e as estripulias de solteiro não o atraíam mais, ao contrário do irmão mais novo, Hakudoshi, ex-fuzileiro naval, agora especialista em seguros, e que jurava adorar a vida de solteiro e todas as vantagens que isso trazia. O que significava um novo amor a cada mês.

Mas aquela mulher no bar... fazia Sesshoumaru sentir-se irrequieto. Faminto. Excitado. Ele já nem se lembrava mais da última vez que uma mulher lhe causara tamanho impacto. Ela o tentava e, sem dúvida, invadiria seus sonhos naquela noite, deixando-o excitado e ansioso para acordar no dia seguinte.

Puxando pela respiração, Sesshoumaru mirou a bola sete e a distância até a caçapa.

— Caramba, mais um que foi queimado! — Inuyasha fez um gesto de cabeça em direção ao bar.

Hakudoshi riu.

— Ela não se contenta com qualquer um, não!

Um mulher direta e exigente. Nada má, na avaliação de Sesshoumaru, e a opinião crítica dela revelava muito sobre seu caráter. A moça era seletiva em relação ao sexo oposto. Como ele também o era.

— Talvez seja apenas uma questão de conhecer o homem certo — disse Sesshoumaru, posicionando-se para a última jogada a fim de vencer a partida.

— É, acho que você está absolutamente certo — Hakudoshi concordou, apoiando os quadris no outro extremo da mesa. — Por que não vai até lá e vê como ela reage ao charme irresistível dos Taisho? Para tornar as coisas mais interessantes, aposto cinqüenta pratas que você vai sair queimadinho, como todos. — Hakudoshi tirou o dinheiro da carteira e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

— Eu também aposto — Inuyasha anunciou, erguendo a garrafa de cerveja para Sesshoumaru antes de beber um gole.

Era um desafio direto, e nenhum dos rapazes Taisho jamais fugiria de uma provocação. Hakudoshi lançara a aposta justamente para instigar Sesshoumaru a aproximar-se da mulher e para proporcionar um pouco de diversão a ele e Inuyasha.

— Por cem dólares, Sesshoumaru.

Ela estava mesmo querendo conferir se havia mais substância por trás dos olhares sedutores trocados entre ela e Sesshoumaru, que mandou a bola sete para dentro da caçapa, vencendo a partida Com um sorriso maroto, pegou as duas notas de dez que haviam apostado pelo jogo de bilhar e guardou-as no bolso da calça jeans.

—Parece que estou destinado a ser um vencedor esta noite.

Preparem-se para perder _cinqüentinha_ cada um, rapazes!

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

Olá!

Obrigada **Esleine** por favoritar a história!

Pessoal cadê as reviews? To me sentindo sozinha...estão gostando?


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviews serão respondidas por PM, olhem suas mensagens! Por favor mandem review, estou ficando decepcionada...**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Kagome jamais vivenciara uma situação tão constrangedora em toda sua história de encontros amorosos. Também nunca entrara num bar com o único objetivo de sair dele com um homem. Evidentemente, subestimara a condição de mulher solteira fora dos limites da alta sociedade.

Pelo menos meia dúzia de rapazes tinham se aproximado dela, mas nenhum lhe despertara o menor interesse, sexual ou outro qualquer. Eram todos muito bajuladores e pouco criativos, e a arrogância deles era quase palpável, o que lhe facilitava conter suas investidas.

Suspirando, dirigiu o olhar até a área de jogos. Ali se encontrava o único homem que de fato a perturbara. Espantou-se ao ver que _ele_ vinha na sua direção. O coração disparou, fazendo com que todo seu corpo vibrasse.

Sim, ele bem poderia ser o tal homem, Kagome pensou enquanto avaliava seu corpo magro e os passos confiantes que pareciam acompanhar o ritmo da música que a banda tocava. A camiseta de algodão realçava os músculos bem definidos, e o caimento perfeito do jeans acentuava os quadris e as coxas. Havia alguma coisa de rude nele que lhe agradava e que a levava a acreditar que o homem era o tipo de _bad boy_ que ela procurava naquela noite.

Kagome tomou um gole de bebida e lambeu os lábios. Devagar, virou os olhos para o rosto dele. As feições bonitas e másculas eram emolduradas por cabelos pretos que pareciam penteados só com os dedos. Sua boca era a mais sensual que Kagome já vira num homem.

Ele era, indubitavelmente, o que as amigas dela teriam rotulado de "pacote completo". O homem se aproximou, e Kagome sentiu dificuldade para respirar, o corpo queimar e a pele formigar.

 _Atração instantânea._

 _Magnetismo sexual._

Estava tudo ali clamando dentro dela, fazendo-a remexer-se, inquieta, no banco do bar. Rezou para ele não chegar com nenhuma conversa vulgar, arruinando, assim, o que começava a delinear-se como uma noite promissora. Sim, porque se isso acontecesse, Kagome iria embora para tentar em novo território.

Ele parou bem na frente dela, sua coxa quase tocando-lhe os joelhos, deixando-a completa e loucamente consciente de sua sufocante presença. Num gesto casual, ele pousou a mão no balcão ao lado de Kagome, seus ombros largos bloqueando-lhe a visão de tudo o mais.

Não que ela se importasse. Assim de tão perto, notou que as íris eram de um azul vivido com riscos dourados e pretos. Seu olhar era intenso e penetrante, e Kagome se sentiu invadida até a alma.

Os lábios cheios curvaram-se num sorriso sensual e apaziguador que a desarmou completamente. Kagome segurou a respiração, cativada por aquele olhar e por aquele sorriso. Esperou que ele falasse primeiro.

— Sei que estou me arriscando — ele começou com voz grave, que fez Kagome pensar num pedaço de chocolate suíço derretendo em sua língua. — Mesmo assim, vou ser franco e abrir o jogo com você.

Com um preâmbulo daqueles, Kagome apostaria que a conversa dele não seria muito diferente da dos outros. Tentou conter um sorriso prematuro de desapontamento. Decidiu dar-lhe uma chance de falar, como fizera com os anteriores.

— Estou ouvindo — prontificou-se ela, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

— Depois de vê-la rejeitando tantos rapazes, meus irmãos, que estão jogando sinuca, apostaram como eu teria a mesma sorte. — Os olhos azuis cintilaram, transformando-o de um deus de sensualidade num garoto travesso. — São cem dólares, e se você fizer a gentileza de fingir que está interessada em mim por meia hora ou um pouco mais, terei o maior prazer em dividir o lucro com você.

Kagome conteve-se para não rir da proposta absurda. Um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro dele, para os dois rapazes que, parados ao lado da mesa de brilhar, os observavam atentamente foi suficiente para confirmar a história do homem.

Não acreditava que eles tinham estipulado um prêmio por ela, mas graças à conversa direta e honesta, aquele homem ganhara seu respeito e muitos pontos a favor. Em vez de permitir que ela se tornasse objeto de uma aposta humilhante, ele a deixava a par de tudo desde o início, impedindo-a de fazer papel de boba.

Impossível não apreciar uma atitude tão correta, além do fato de ele querer dividir o prêmio com ela.

Kagome encolheu os ombros.

— Não quero o seu dinheiro.

— Tudo bem. — Obviamente entendendo o comentário como uma recusa, ele fez menção de afastar-se. — Não me culpe por haver tentado.

Sem pensar, Kagome segurou-o pela camiseta. Espantou-se com o próprio atrevimento, pois nunca agira assim com um homem. Mas a sua intenção não era exatamente ser ardente e ousada naquela noite? Uma mulher confiante que sabia o que queria e não tinha medo de ir atrás de seu sonho?

E ela queria aquele homem.

Soltando a camiseta, Kagome pousou a mão no peito dele, quente e rijo sob a palma de sua mão. O corpo era uma massa de músculos esculpidos. Ele era, indiscutivelmente, um homem de verdade.

—Posso não querer o seu dinheiro, mas gostei da sua honestidade.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu detectei um "e" em algum lugar da frase? — ele perguntou com uma ponta de esperança na voz.

Ele detectara, sim, e ela considerou a oportunidade de estimular o jogo da sedução.

— ... eu estou muito interessada em você. — Contemplando-o com um sorriso encantador, Kagome deslizou o dedo pelo peito dele até a fivela do cinto. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru escureceram, e os músculos do abdômen contraíram-se com o toque tentador. Os mamilos dela também se enrijeceram. — Sem nenhum fingimento.

Sesshoumaru pousou a mão no joelho de Kagome e acariciou-lhe a coxa com os dedos ásperos, aumentando ainda mais a forte atração entre ambos.

— Se você não quer o meu dinheiro, como posso recompensá-la?

— Na verdade, você já me recompensou. — Ela soltou um longo suspiro. — Finalmente, parece que os rapazes desistiram de mim.

Ele riu. O inconfundível bom humor dava a Kagome outro vislumbre do homem que não era apenas franco. Parecia que ele tinha também um lado brincalhão.

— Sua entrada provocou um furacão neste bar!

Era muito mais do que um simples comentário. Kagome pensou em perguntar-lhe o real significado daquelas palavras, mas os dedos dele traçavam círculos imaginários em seu joelho, confundindo-lhe os pensamentos. Ansiava por descruzar as pernas de uma maneira pouco elegante e recomendável apenas para sentir o calor das mãos dele um pouco mais acima, no ponto que pulsava de ardor e desejo.

 _Isso é libertinagem,_ Kagome pensou com perplexidade, mas estava tão bom, tão excitante e proibido, e ela queria mergulhar inteiramente naquelas sensações.

Sesshoumaru tocou-a de leve no ombro e, lentamente, inclinou a cabeça. Kagome observava-o fascinada e, por um momento, imaginou que iria beijá-la. Mas ele pousou os lábios entreabertos na curva do pescoço e na orelha.

Kagome ouviu-o inspirar profundamente, enchendo as narinas com o perfume de sua pele e dos cabelos antes de soltar um longo suspiro e murmurar:

— Importa-se de dançar comigo? Só para aqueles marmanjos engolirem a raiva e desejarem estar no meu lugar?

O momento foi incrivelmente sensual, de uma intimidade tão doce como Kagome nunca imaginara. A respiração quente em seu pescoço e a voz enrouquecida provocavam-lhe arrepios pelo corpo inteiro. Queria experimentar tudo daquele homem, e aquela noite poderia oferecer-lhe essa oportunidade.

— Será um prazer dançar com você.

De mãos dadas, caminharam até a pista de dança repleta de casais. Kagome não reclamava do aperto que só favorecia a proximidade. Os corpos se roçavam, se tocavam provocantes, inflamando ainda mais a tensão sexual entre ambos. Fazia muito tempo que ela não dançava, mesmo assim não demorou muito para ser completamente contagiada pelo ritmo vibrante da música.

Encorajada pelo anonimato e pelos olhares provocantes do parceiro desconhecido, Kagome arriscou alguns movimentos sensuais de quadris. Sesshoumaru a enlaçou pela cintura e espalmou a mão no abdômen dela, numa posição erótica que a fez estremecer de desejo.

Obviamente, ele era um homem que não se contentava em ser um espectador passivo no ato da sedução, e ela gostava muito daquele lado dominante e agressivo. Ele era alto, forte e rígido. Excelente dançarino, ele sabia como movimentar o corpo de acordo com as batidas cadenciadas da música.

O sangue de Kagome fervia nas veias. Então, ele a virou de frente e puxou-a para bem perto até seus corpos se tocarem. O olhar ardente e faminto dele capturou o dela, e as mãos grandes e fortes seguraram-na pelas nádegas, forçando-a a arquear-se para os corpos amoldarem-se melhor.

O atrito do jeans irritou a pele de suas coxas, e Kagome deixou escapar um gemido abafado. Sesshoumaru estava inegavelmente excitado, e ela também. O calor latejante da ereção dele pressionava-lhe o abdômen, e se eles não colocassem um fim àquele comportamento escandaloso, com certeza não haveria como impedir a reação dos corpos em chamas.

Dançar com ele era melhor do que tudo o que ela já experimentara na vida. Kagome já imaginava os prazeres que o desconhecido lhe proporcionaria quando estivessem sozinhos, nus e livres para explorar os desejos mais íntimos de cada um. Sentiu arrepios só de pensar.

Sesshoumaru apertou os maxilares, como se também estivesse nos limites de suas forças.

— Vamos para algum lugar mais sossegado? — ele propôs com voz enrouquecida, como se lesse a mente de Kagome.

Ela não recusaria justamente aquilo que mais queria.

Deixaram a pista de dança, e Kagome precisou quase correr para acompanhar as passadas largas de Sesshoumaru. De repente, ele parou e soltou-lhe a mão.

— Espere um instante.

Kagome viu-o ir até o bar e trocar algumas palavras com o _barman,_ que colocou alguma coisa em sua mão. E ele voltou na direção dela. Só então Kagome se deu por conta de que ainda não sabia o nome do desconhecido.

Antes que tivesse chance de perguntar, e sem nenhuma palavra a respeito do que se passara no bar, ele a conduziu até os fundos do prédio. A Kagome só restou segui-lo.

Passaram pela área de jogos, e ela teve uma rápida visão dos dois rapazes na sala de bilhar olhando-os boquiabertos. Sentindo-se um tanto descarada e sabendo que jamais os veria de novo, ela sorriu e ergueu os dedos indicador e médio, num gesto que confirmava a vitória do irmão deles. E na opinião de Kagome Takahashi, ele definitivamente ganhara o prêmio de cem dólares.

O homem levou-a por um corredor até um lance de escada que terminava no segundo andar. Ele abriu uma porta com a chave que, obviamente, o _barman_ lhe entregara, acendeu a luz e trancou a porta por dentro. Num movimento rápido, ele a prendeu contra a parede com seu corpo forte e com as mãos no alto da cabeça.

Kagome não teve tempo de olhar ao redor para ver onde se encontravam. Ele a beijou, e nada mais importava. Apenas o homem e o incrível momento de, finalmente, poder beijá-lo também.

O gosto dos lábios masculinos era delicioso, provocante, ardente. As línguas se tocaram, enrolaram-se, sugaram-se, alimentando o fogo que crescia dentro dela. O desconhecido tinha sabor de perigo, como os instintos mais selvagens e indomados, despertando em Kagome a sensação de poder feminino que deixava aquele homem tão faminto por ela.

Com um gemido rouco, ele pressionou-lhe o corpo. Kagome sentia o calor e a dureza do peito dele em seus seios e o membro enrijecido junto ao abdômen.

Sem pensar em regras de comportamento, em riqueza ou passado, Kagome entregou-se à paixão e ao prazer. Levada apenas pelo instinto, espalmou as mãos nas nádegas firmes dele e arqueou o próprio corpo.

O efeito foi imediato. Beijando-a com sofreguidão, ele introduziu a mão sob a camiseta dela e pousou-a na curva do seio até encontrar o mamilo. Kagome estremecia com os movimentos provocantes dos dedos dele.

Como se sentisse que estavam perdendo rapidamente o domínio do corpo e das emoções, Sesshoumaru afastou os lábios dos dela. Ofegante e de olhos fechados, Kagome encostou a cabeça na parede. Ainda com a mão no seio dela, Sesshoumaru começou a beijá-la no pescoço e na orelha. Ela respirou fundo, inebriando-se com o perfume dele.

Céus, o cheiro do desconhecido era delicioso! Kagome sentiu ímpetos de lamber sua pele perfumada, de sentir á rigidez e o calor dele em sua boca, de prová-lo com sua língua.

Gemeu com os pensamentos eróticos que lhe assaltavam a mente.

— Oh, Deus! — ela murmurou. — Que coisa mais louca, mais fantástica e excitante!

Sesshoumaru riu e apertou-lhe o mamilo enrijecido.

— Um pouco de loucura às vezes não faz mal a ninguém.

Kagome sorriu, surpreendida com o fato de sentir-se tão confortável com aquele homem que nem conhecia. Ele era espontâneo, despretensioso e, ao mesmo tempo, confiante.

— Aqui estou eu, deixando-me seduzir por você... Não que esteja reclamando, porque é exatamente o que eu quero, mas ainda nem sei o seu nome.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça. O brilho dos olhos azuis e o sorriso sensual excitaram-na de novo.

— Vamos resolver já esse probleminha, porque não acho que eu esteja prestes a seduzi-la. Sou Sesshoumaru Taisho. — Ele soltou o seio e ajeitou-lhe a camiseta. — E você?

Kagome acariciou os braços de Sesshoumaru. Por uma noite, ele não precisava saber nada mais além de seu primeiro nome.

— Sou Kagome.

— Kagome... — ele repetiu num tom de curiosidade, afagando-lhe o rosto.

A ternura do gesto parecia estranha depois dos beijos insaciáveis, mas ela não podia negar que apreciara o carinho, apesar de ter pedido apenas uma noite de loucuras.

— Esta noite, sou apenas Kagome.

— Tudo bem. Apenas Kagome — Sesshoumaru brincou, respeitando-lhe a vontade, para grande alívio dela. — Diga-me, o que uma garota especial como você está fazendo num lugar destes?

Kagome revirou os olhos e riu.

— Ah... era exatamente a cantada que eu esperava. — Só que, feita por ele, não soava como uma conversa vulgar, mas como uma pergunta séria. — O que o faz pensar que sou uma garota especial?

— Ora, você aparenta ser uma garota especial, e eu nunca a vi por aqui antes.

Kagome contemplou-o com um sorriso malicioso, esperando apagar a imagem de "garota especial" da cabeça dele.

— As aparências enganam...

— Você quer dizer que a sua aparência engana? — Sesshoumaru perguntou, observando-a com muito mais interesse.

Kagome não respondeu. Sesshoumaru Taisho era um homem perceptivo. Parecia enxergar além da fachada de mulher ousada com a qual ela se revestira por apenas uma noite. Isso não era nada bom, desde que Kagome não pretendia revelar sua verdadeira identidade.

— Sabe o que mais? — ele continuou, brincando com os cabelos dela. — Depois de dançar um pouco com você e de alguns beijos de tirar o fôlego, estou definitivamente convencido de que há uma garota má escondida sob as suas roupas de grife e do perfume caro.

Kagome forçou um sorriso. Era tão óbvio assim?

— Como você sabe sobre as minhas roupas e o meu perfume? Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros.

— As roupas são apenas um palpite, porque as mulheres que freqüentam este bar geralmente usam jeans e camiseta sim ples. Por isso, você chamou a atenção de todos no momento em que entrou aqui. Você parece um botão de rosa de camiseta _pink_ e minissaia branca.

Era exatamente o efeito que Kagome quisera evitar. Ela até entendia como Sesshoumaru chegara àquela conclusão quanto às roupas, mas o que os homens sabiam a respeito de perfumes femininos, uma vez que muitos nem sabiam distinguir uma fragrância de outra? De repente, ocorreu-lhe que Sesshoumaru poderia estar fingindo também. E se ele fosse um _playboy_ rico em busca de divertimento? A ironia daquela possibilidade não estava descartada.

— E o perfume? — ela insistiu. Sesshoumaru sorriu meio sem graça.

— Sei que é bom e caro porque tenho uma irmã, e toda vez que ela usa os mais baratos, meu nariz começa a cocar e eu espirro durante horas e horas. — Ele ergueu o pulsa de Kagome até o nariz e inalou profundamente. — Posso cheirar o seu perfume por muitos dias sem que aconteça nada.

— Sei.

Sesshoumaru Taisho não era apenas um homem charmoso e sensual. Era também cheio de surpresas, o que aumentava ainda mais a esperança de uma noite interessante e divertida.

— Eu respondi a todas as suas perguntas, _Apenas Kagome._ Então, por que não responde a minha?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Que pergunta?

— O que uma garota bacana como você está fazendo num lugar como este?

Voltamos ao ponto inicial, ela pensou. Talvez fosse o momento de revelar-lhe seus planos.

— Bem, hoje eu faço trinta anos e esta garota bacana está querendo ser má.

— Penso que, até agora, você se saiu muito bem — ele disse com expressão divertida.

— Espero que sim, porque tenho em mente coisas mais pecaminosas. — Kagome umedeceu os lábios num gesto nervoso, apesar da pose de mulher ousada. Afinal, ela nunca fizera pro postas indecorosas a nenhum homem antes. — Você gostaria de ser meu presente de aniversário nesta noite?

Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça num gesto de incredulidade.

— Você sabe muito bem como conquistar a atenção de um homem, não sabe?

Kagome jogou os cabelos para trás, e os cachos caíram-lhe pelos ombros em total desalinho.

Eu quero apenas a _sua_ atenção.

— Você conseguiu, meu bem, porque estou achando muito difícil recusar a sua oferta tentadora.

Sentindo uma nota de hesitação na voz dele, Kagome apressou-se em esclarecer:

— Entenda, eu não quero você para sempre. Portanto diga "sim".

A expressão de Sesshoumaru tornou-se séria e, por um momento, Kagome pensou que ele iria desistir.

— Não se iluda, garota. Eu quero você como há muito tempo não desejava mulher nenhuma. Tenho certeza de que você percebeu quanto mexeu comigo. Mas isso não significa que encontros fugazes, desses de uma noite só, sejam regra geral na minha conduta.

Kagome gostou do que ouviu. Embora ansiando por uma noite de prazer e abandono, no íntimo não queria ser mais uma mulher sem rosto a acordar na cama de Sesshoumaru, na manhã seguinte. Queria que a noite fosse especial para ele também.

Decidiu ser o mais sincera possível, e rezou para Sesshoumaru abrir uma exceção naquela noite... com ela. Se ele recusasse, seria o fim do sonho de ter uma noite de liberdade e prazer. Depois da química que os envolvera, ela não se contentaria com nenhum outro homem.

— Você deve estar pensando o pior a meu respeito, mas eu também não sou de ficar com um homem só por uma noite. — Kagome riu, e o riso soou mais estridente do que o pretendido. — Na verdade, faz tanto tempo que não faço amor que já quase me esqueci como é. — _Deus do céu,_ Kagome pensou, sentindo o rosto corar de constrangimento. Ela dissera realmente aquilo em voz alta?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e Kagome compreendeu que havia mesmo pensado em voz alta.

— Acredito em você. Sobre isso de ficar só por uma noite. A convicção dele espantou-a. Sesshoumaru não a conhecia e, no entanto, acreditava nela sem questioná-la, sem julgá-la. Essa aceitação acentuou suas emoções de um modo perigoso. Afinal, aquele encontro não deveria significar nada mais do que simples atração física e prazer.

— Quanto a esquecer como e fazer amor, meu palpite é que com os homens com quem você saiu estavam mais preocupados o prazer deles do que com o seu — ele completou com voz enrouquecida.

Kagome suspirou. Era verdade, considerando o interesse deles pela rica herdeira, e não pela mulher. Ela não tivera muitos homens na vida, mas instintivamente soube que Sesshoumaru Taisho era diferente de todos eles.

—Admito que nenhum deles jamais me deixou tão ansiosa, excitada e em brasas como você, num espaço de tempo tão curto.—Kagome começou a acariciar-lhe o peito. — Só por causa disso, estou querendo abrir uma exceção nessa regra de ficar e ultrapassar os limites do decoro só por uma noite. Quero conhecer o seu lado, digamos, mais primitivo — brincou. — Apenas uma noite inesquecível de prazer e paixão. — Kagome mordiscou o lábio, e vendo o brilho de desejo nos olhos dele, repetiu num tom determinado: — E então, Sesshoumaru Taisho, você quer ser meu presente de aniversário e realizar minhas fantasias mais eróticas e secretas?


	4. Chapter 3

Bom dia gente! Como estão? Como foi a semana de vocês? A minha foi um pouco agitada, pedi aumento pro meu chefe e levei um não, de novo...é, mas a vida segue né...as pessoas demoram para dar valor em quem trabalha duro.

Bom, quero fazer um pedido para vocês, no meu perfil tem várias fics de minha autoria completas, e especialmente quero pedir que deem uma olhada no meu xodó que é "Um estranho conhecido", ela começa como mais um romance de escola qualquer leve e engraçado, e vai evoluindo, é muito legal ver os personagens evoluindo e com ele minha escrita sabe, comecei ela em 2010 e conclui agora em 2017, é...eu sei, muuuito tempo, mas é que tive uns problemas e a inspiração tinha sumido, nessa fic tem de tudo para agradar todos os gostos, romance, comédia, drama, então fica a dica se estão buscando uma boa leitura sem precisar ficar esperando as postagens! Ah, outra fic que também gosto muito e vou recomendar é uma mais curtinha minha, "Agradável Surpresa" ela é mais adulta e a história gira em torno de uma Kagome youkai e um Inuyasha hanyou na modernidade, romance quente para aqueles que curtem um bom hentai (modéstia a parte) kkkk, bom sem mais delongas segue ai um novo capítulo, estou bem feliz com o feedback que essa história está recebendo, e não quero fazer chantagem, mas como já falei retorno, ou seja review é muito importante para quem escreve ou se dedica a editar e postar livros, como é o caso dessa história, então por favor quem já está me deixando review continue, e quem está só lendo sem dizer nada por favor se revele, me conte o que está achando, assim os capítulos saem mais rápido! kkkkk Segue então mais um capítulo para diversão de vocês, mas antes...

 **Humm vocês estão curtindo a história? Parece meio abandonada, o que é uma pena, pois é muito legal essa história! Já estou ficando desanimada...gente se revele, por favor...**

 _Obrigada_ **Lora Anjos** _por favoritar e seguir a fic, por favor me diga o que está achando..._

 **Esleine...Kah Malfoy,** _estão gostando? Me contem!_

 **Tem mais gente lendo? Oi?**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Sesshoumaru olhou para garota bonita a sua frente. Nos olhos dela, o mesmo brilho da ansiedade que ele sentia latejar em suas veias.

Sesshoumaru refletiu por alguns segundos, considerando o pedido totalmente inesperado. Percebeu a confiança de Kagome abalar-se, o que confirmava sua falta de experiência em assuntos tão mundanos. Não que ele tivesse duvidado das palavras dela, mas a vulnerabilidade em seus olhos verdes dizia-lhe que, para _Apenas Kagome,_ havia muito mais além da tentativa de parecer frívola e ousada.

Apesar de ainda machucado pela dor da desilusão, Sesshoumaru estava intrigado demais para recusar uma proposta tão tentadora. _Apenas Kagome_ oferecia-se numa bandeja de prata, e, como um viajante faminto, ele queria provar e deliciar-se com aquele presente tão requintado. Na verdade, não pretendia deixá-la ir embora sem antes conhecê-la melhor.

— E então? — ela indagou suavemente, mas com ansiedade. Sesshoumaru apoiou as mãos na curva dos quadris de Kagome e beijou-a no rosto.

— Feliz aniversário, Kagome — ele murmurou, esperando não estar cometendo um grande erro do qual poderia arrepender-se depois. Esperava também que seus instintos o estivessem levando para o caminho certo dessa vez. — Considere-me seu por esta noite.

Sesshoumaru juraria que ela esperava por um ataque imediato, como "incrível, qualquer coisa leva ao prazer". Mas ele não era do tipo apressado, sobretudo tratando-se de sexo. Gostava de saborear o jogo da sedução, com todas as carícias e preliminares que culminavam com o fogo da loucura. E, assim, quando o momento do clímax chegasse para ambos, não haveria como esquecer como era fazer amor com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

— Penso que poderíamos comemorar seu aniversário com uma brincadeira muito especial. — Ele sorriu com a idéia que se formou em sua mente. — Alguma coisa afrodisíaca e, ao mesmo tempo, divertida. Você conhece alguma brincadeira desse tipo?

— Ah, isso não! — ela respondeu, mas seus olhos brilharam com interesse e excitação.

Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe a curva da cintura e viu os mamilos enrijecerem-se sob o tecido da camiseta. A reação natural aos carinhos dele estimulou-o também.

— Você já está se sentindo atrevida e aventureira? Kagome soltou uma gargalhada abafada.

— Completamente. Loucamente.

Pelo interfone, Sesshoumaru pediu bebidas ao _barman._ Kagome começou a andar pela sala, curiosa com a mesa de bilhar no centro, um alvo para jogo de dardos na parede e, a um canto, uma mesa redonda para carteado.

— Que lugar é este?

— Uma sala para festas particulares. — O primeiro lugar de que ele se lembrara para ficar sozinho com ela, longe dos olhares e ouvidos curiosos dos freqüentadores do bar.

— Você usa sempre esta sala?

— Algumas vezes, mas nunca tinha trazido uma mulher aqui, se é o que está querendo saber — confessou Sesshoumaru, secretamente esperando que Kagome também revelasse um pouco mais de sua vida. — A sala é ideal para despedidas de solteiro. Nestes últimos meses, dois primos meus se casaram, e um terceiro, Naruto, vai se "enforcar" daqui a um mês. Como vê, logo estaremos usando a sala de novo. Parece que está se tornando uma tradição dos Taisho.

Kagome pegou uma bola laranja e colocou-a sobre a mesa de bilhar.

— Você não está quebrando a tradição trazendo-me aqui?

— Não no meu ponto de vista. Você e eu estamos fazendo uma festa. Uma festa de aniversário. — Sesshoumaru observou-a pegar outra bola e usá-la para acertar a primeira com surpreendente habilidade. — A propósito, por que não está comemorando seu aniversário com a sua família e amigos?

— Já comemorei. — A resposta veio curta e rápida. E para acabar de vez com a possibilidade de tornar a conversa mais pessoal, ela propôs: — Gostaria de jogar uma partida?

— Você joga sinuca? — Sesshoumaru fitou-a, intrigado. Nunca imaginara que aquela garota sofisticada se dedicasse a um jogo praticado sobretudo em bares.

— Jogo. E muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Cresci jogando bilhar com meu pai.

 _Bilhar._ A palavra mais refinada para "sinuca" era outro sinal sutil a respeito de Kagome, além das roupas, da postura, do perfume.

— Tudo bem. Aceito jogar com você, mas não pense que vou facilitar as coisas só para impressioná-la.

— Ah, bem se vê que você não me conhece mesmo! E já vou avisando que detesto homem chorão, portanto espero que seja um bom perdedor.

Sesshoumaru riu, divertido com a insolência, a confiança, a expressão de desafio e, sobretudo, com o fato de Kagome estar se descontraindo. Ambos sabiam como terminaria aquela noite, e era muito bom um pouco de diversão ao longo do caminho.

Uma leve batida na porta, e o garçom entregou a Sesshoumaru uma bandeja com dois copos de bebida, rodelas de limão e um saleiro.

— O que vamos apostar? — Kagome indagou, ajeitando as bolas sobre a mesa como uma profissional.

Uma infinidade de idéias indecentes passou pela mente de Sesshoumaru. _Strip-tease,_ jogo da verdade, desafios. Além disso, havia as doses de tequila esperando para serem bem tomadas.

— Que tal o vencedor decidir onde será o ponto úmido do perdedor?

— Como assim? — Curiosa, Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha bem delineada. — Explique-me, por favor.

— Bem, trata-se daquela brincadeira especial que eu mencionei ainda há pouco — ele começou. — Na verdade, é a melhor parte da brincadeira. Com a língua, o vencedor umedece um ponto qualquer do corpo do perdedor, espalha um pouco de sal antes de lambê-lo e tomar um gole de tequila e morder a fatia de limão que já estará na boca do perdedor.

— E depois? — a voz de Kagome já soou enrouquecida.

— Depois, fica por conta da imaginação do vencedor. — Sesshoumaru sorriu com malícia. — Normalmente, o ponto úmido é no pescoço, mas para tornar o jogo mais interessante, o vencedor tem liberdade para escolher o ponto que mais lhe agradar.

— Humm... — ela murmurou, fitando-o com olhar ardente e cheio de promessas. — As possibilidades são infinitas e potencialmente escandalosas, não são?

— Jogos eróticos sempre são potencialmente escandalosos. Você tem algum problema em relação a isso?

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

— De jeito nenhum!

— E bom ouvir isso. — Sesshoumaru entregou-lhe um taco. — Como é seu aniversário, você começa.

— Obrigada. — Ela passou giz na ponta do taco e olhou para Sesshoumaru. Juntou os lábios de um modo suave, sensual, e assoprou o excesso de pó.

Sesshoumaru observava-a, fascinado. Era incrível como aquela garota instigante conseguia emprestar uma conotação tão erótica e provocante a uma ação tão comum e simples. Sem dúvida, aquele era o primeiro indício de que estava prestes a embarcar no jogo de bilhar mais estimulante de toda sua vida.

Com passos lentos, Kagome foi até o outro extremo da mesa, esbarrando propositalmente nele no caminho. Seus dedos encostaram nas nádegas de Sesshoumaru, e a curva dos seios, no braço, provocando uma descarga elétrica que lhe incendiou o corpo. Ela se debruçou na mesa para iniciar o jogo, oferecendo a Sesshoumaru uma visão tentadora da fenda entre os seios, que quase saltavam pelo decote da camiseta. !

Ele acompanhava o movimento das bolas sobre a superfície de feltro, sem, contudo, desviar sua atenção da garota que jogava com habilidade. O jogo continuava, assim como a descarada tentativa de Kagome para seduzi-lo.

Ela circulava a mesa com uma graça e sensualidade que encantavam Sesshoumaru e mantinham seu corpo num estado de morna excitação, que era, sem dúvida, o que Kagome pretendia. Sem errar nenhuma jogada, ela encaçapou todas as bolas, encerrando a partida.

Talvez um homem mais inseguro se sentisse humilhado e ofendido por perder uma partida de bilhar para uma mulher. Sesshoumaru, porém, não podia evitar um sentimento de admiração pela competência e elegância de Kagome. Ela poderia ter facilitado o jogo só para adulá-lo, como ele próprio sugerira, mas, feliz mente, não o fizera. Sesshoumaru Taisho apreciava aquele tipo de desafio que tornava tudo mais estimulante e divertido.

Kagome aproximou-se com expressão de triunfo e afagou-lhe o rosto numa carícia sensual.

— Parece que ganhei a partida e o direito de escolher o ponto úmido. Desejo-lhe mais sorte na próxima vez. — Devagar, ela foi até a mesa onde se encontrava a bandeja corri as bebidas. Com o dedo indicador, fez um gesto para Sesshoumaru segui-la. — Venha cá para pagar o seu castigo.

Ele obedeceu. Kagome deslizou as mãos espalmadas pelo peito de Sesshoumaru até a cintura e puxou a camiseta para fora da calça. Depois, começou a acariciar-lhe o abdômen e o umbigo. Beijou-o no canto dos lábios, enquanto seus dedos atrevidos tocavam um ponto sensível abaixo do umbigo.

— Eu escolhi bem aqui... — ela murmurou.

As pulsações de Sesshoumaru aceleraram-se e todos os .músculos de seu corpo enrijeceram-se. Sim, ele a subestimara, e esse erro de julgamento só contribuía para tornar o momento mais erótico e excitante.

Kagome sentou-se numa cadeira, puxou-o pelos quadris e prendeu-o entre as pernas. Sua boca estava no nível do alvo escolhido. Ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o com um sorriso malicioso.

— Explique-me outra vez o que devo fazer.

Sesshoumaru puxou pela respiração, esperando sobreviver às emoções de sentir a boca de Kagome tão intimamente em seu corpo.

— Primeiro, umedeça o ponto com a língua. Depois, espalhe o sal.

Ela seguiu as instruções com rapidez e eficiência, deixando-o um pouco frustrado e aliviado com a superficialidade do gesto.

— E agora?

— Agora, é lamber o sal, tomar um gole da tequila e pegar a fatia de limão aqui na minha boca. — Ele pegou a fatia de limão e segurou-a entre os dentes.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça e, com a língua, começou a remover o sal que espalhara sobre a pele da barriga e no umbigo de Sesshoumaru. Seus seios pressionavam-lhe o membro enrijecido por dentro da calça jeans, acondicionando-o num ninho de suavidade que o fazia latejar com agressiva necessidade.

Incapaz de conter seus impulsos, Sesshoumaru enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dela, saboreando a magia dos lábios e da língua de Kagome queimando-lhe a pele. Sua respiração tornava-se mais pesada e ofegante. Tinha a sensação de que poderia desintegrar-se a qualquer instante, e a última coisa que queria era chegar ao fim sem ter chance de demonstrar suas qualidades como vencedor.

— A tequila... — ele conseguiu falar.

Kagome tomou um longo gole da bebida e estremeceu quando o líquido forte desceu pela garganta. Depois, levantou-se e sugou a fatia de limão na boca de Sesshoumaru. Os lábios se tocaram, e o beijo que se seguiu foi voraz, ardente, intenso, sem inibições.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eles se separaram quase sem fôlego, mas cheios de energia, fogo e desejo.

Os lábios inchados de Kagome curvaram-se num sorriso encantador.

— Fiz tudo direitinho?

— Mais um pouco, eu teria ficado em chamas.

— Sei. — Kagome mordiscou o lábio dele. — Você tem um gosto bom.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com a certeza de que aquela seria uma noite inesquecível.

— Mais uma partida — disse ele, determinado a vencer e a ficar no topo... _literalmente._

— Tem certeza de que saberá encarar a possibilidade de perder de novo? — ela brincou, voltando para a mesa de bilhar e tirando as bolas das caçapas. — Eu gostaria de escolher o ponto úmido.

— É um risco que devo correr. E se eu ganhar, a escolha será minha e não abrirei mão desse direito.

Os olhos dela brilhavam, provocantes.

— Vamos esperar para ver.

Sesshoumaru abriu o jogo, o que lhe deu a vantagem de encaçapar algumas bolas antes de Kagome jogar. Ela era uma oponente implacável e a partida foi disputada bola a bola até Sesshoumaru preparar-se para a jogada final.

— Muito bem. Parece que o ponto úmido será meu mesmo. Preparada para render-se, querida?

Impulsionada por uma tacada certeira, a bola que deu a vitória a Sesshoumaru deslizou até a caçapa.

— Parabéns, Sesshoumaru. Você mereceu.

— Você não parece aborrecida por ter perdido. Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Nós dois sabemos que esta é uma situação de vencer e vencer.

Sesshoumaru gostava do modo como a mente de Kagome raciocinava.

— É isso aí. — Segurando-a pela cintura, sentou-a na superfície da mesa e entreabriu-lhe as pernas. — Você tem idéia de onde será o ponto úmido?

— Mal posso esperar para descobrir.

O convite nos olhos dela era claro e direto. Arqueando o corpo, Kagome apoiou as mãos na mesa. A posição voluptuosa realçava as formas dos seios e dos mamilos que ele ansiava por provar.

Sesshoumaru tocou de leve na pele macia do pescoço de Kagome.

— Há o pescoço, claro, mas é um pouco sem graça considerando quanto estou me sentindo atrevido e irresponsável. O que você acha?

— Oh, sim... concordo com você.

Sorrindo, ele acariciou-lhe o colo delicado e a curva dos seios, deliciando-se com o modo como eles estremeceram em suas mãos.

— Eu não me importaria de umedecer aqui, onde você é incrivelmente macia e exuberante. Ou, talvez, eu prefira o mesmo ponto que você escolheu em mim. — Ele introduziu a mão sob a camiseta e afagou-lhe o abdômen.

— Sim, claro — Kagome respondeu, ofegante e ansiosa. Sustentando-lhe o olhar, Sesshoumaru pousou as mãos nos joelhos dela e, devagar, foram deslizando até desaparecer sob a minissaia branca.

— Porém, como o espírito da brincadeira é ser atrevido, escandaloso e despudorado, penso em escolher bem _aqui._ — Os dedos dele tocaram o ponto sensível entre as pernas de Kagome.

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada e chocada. Sesshoumaru sentiu-a retrair-se, numa tentativa de fechar as pernas.

— Você não se atreveria...

Ele a contemplou com um sorriso que revelava seus propósitos mais lascivos, enquanto lhe acariciava a pele macia com as mãos calejadas.

— Oh, sim, eu me atreveria.

Pensando em fazer as coisas de um modo um pouco diferente, mas com os mesmos resultados, Sesshoumaru molhou os dedos na tequila e umedeceu toda a extensão da perna de Kagome, desde o joelho até o triângulo aveludado de sua feminilidade. Espalhou o sal e lambeu a pele molhada pela bebida.

Kagome agarrou-se nos ombros dele, emitindo um som que era meio gemido, meio soluço que fez balançar a fatia de limão que ela segurava nos lábios entreabertos. Suas pernas tremiam sob a boca e a língua de Sesshoumaru. À medida que se aproximava da doce junção coberta por uma fina camada de renda, ele ia sentindo o cheiro da intimidade daquela mulher ardente e excitada e que ia direto para a sua cabeça com estonteante rapidez.

Sesshoumaru bebeu um gole de tequila e mordeu a fatia de limão que colocara nos lábios dela. Depois de sugar o suco, largou a fatia de lado, beijou Kagome com avidez, misturando o cheiro dela com o gosto do limão e da tequila. Segurando-a firme mente pelas nádegas, puxou-a para a beirada da mesa, forçando-a a entreabrir as pernas. Seu membro enrijecido pulsava forte, insistente, contra o calor umedecido do desejo de Kagome.

Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e enroscou as pernas na cintura dele. Arqueou o corpo e, instintivamente, começou a acompanhar os movimentos de Sesshoumaru em perfeita sincronia. Não fossem a ínfima calcinha de renda de Kagome e o jeans dele a separá-los, Sesshoumaru a teria penetrado ali mesmo, naquela mesa de bilhar.

Ele gemia com a incrível onda de calor, de luxúria, de desejo carnal que fazia sua adrenalina subir. Sentia-se primitivo, possessivo e faminto. O fogo queimava-o por dentro. Parecia enfeitiçado por aquela mulher que o afetava não só sexualmente, mas também de um modo mais profundo que ainda ele não conseguia definir. Só sabia que queria possuí-la. Depois, então, Sesshoumaru se empenharia para desvendar o mistério, as contradições e os segredos que ela parecia determinada a não revelar. Ele já sabia que uma noite com Kagome não seria suficiente.

Ela gemia e ofegava com os lábios colados aos dele, contorcendo-se com a fricção do intumescimento de Sesshoumaru no centro de sua feminilidade. Kagome estremeceu forte, e ele percebeu que também Kagome estava chegando ao limite. Ela também percebeu, e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele numa tentativa de empurrá-lo e interromper aquela loucura.

Mas Sesshoumaru não queria o encontro terminasse sem proporcionar-lhe o prazer de que seu corpo necessitava. Descolando os lábios dos dela, fitou-a, sem interromper as carícias que a estavam conduzindo ao clímax do prazer.

— Esta é a sua chance de ser tão atrevida quanto quer ser, Kagome. Liberte-se das inibições, deixe as coisas acontecerem e aproveite o primeiro passeio pelo lado marginal comigo.

As palavras dele tocaram-na fundo. Kagome relaxou e jogou a cabeça para trás. Arqueou o corpo pela última vez antes de sucumbir ao orgasmo que tentara desesperadamente conter.

Com os músculos retesados com disciplina, Sesshoumaru apertou os dentes para reprimir sua própria explosão de prazer. Focalizou o rosto bonito de Kagome, encantado com sua sensualidade e cativado pela reação de certa forma simples.

Um suspiro de contentamento escapou dos lábios dela. Com um movimento lento, Kagome endireitou o corpo e fitou-o com os olhos semicerrados. Parecia incrivelmente sensual e satisfeita.

— Foi muito... unilateral — ela murmurou.

As mechas de cabelo nas têmporas estavam úmidas. Com gentileza, Sesshoumaru afastou-as do rosto de Kagome.

— Eu queria que você sentisse prazer, porque pretendo ter... mais tarde.

— Mas você ainda está excitado. Muito excitado.

Ele riu e encostou a testa na de Kagome, sentindo como se fizesse muito mais tempo que a conhecia, e não apenas havia uma hora. Ela parecia tão verdadeira, tão brincalhona, tão curiosa, apesar de tudo sugerir que vivia num mundo diferente, num mundo que não incluía aventuras de uma única noite e drinques num bar da periferia com um estranho.

— Por opção, querida. — Sesshoumaru afagou-lhe o rosto numa carícia terna e íntima. -— Quero estar dentro de você quando o momento chegar.

Kagome estremeceu.

— Então, acho melhor sairmos logo daqui antes de sermos surpreendidos em atitudes indecentes. Não quero ser presa por atentado ao pudor.

Segurando-a pela cintura, Sesshoumaru colocou-a no chão.

— Boa idéia. O que eu pretendo fazer com você chega às raias da indecência e do atentado ao pudor.

— Oh, isso está soando muito bem aos meus ouvidos — ela brincou com um brilho ansioso no olhar. — Vamos cair fora daqui rapidinho.

Sesshoumaru não discutiu. Pelo interfone, avisou o _barman_ que estavam indo embora. Depois, pegou na mão de Kagome e levou-a ao estacionamento pela porta dos fundos do bar. Queria que aquele interlúdio fosse um segredo só deles, e a última coisa que desejava era enfrentar olhares e especulações, até mesmo dos próprios irmãos.

O ar frio da noite chocou-se com os corpos quentes.

— Qual é o seu carro? — Sesshoumaru indagou, ao mesmo tempo que percebia a inutilidade da pergunta. Havia apenas um veículo diferente estacionado entre a mistura de caminhonetes, carros populares e alguns poucos modestos carros esportes.

— Aquele BMW prateado.

O carro clássico e luxuoso combinava com ela e, naquele momento, Sesshoumaru não queria incomodar-se com a gritante diferença social entre ambos. Queria apenas uma noite com Kagome. Pela manhã, ele teria as respostas que procurava sobre quem era _Apenas Kagome,_ e eles começariam tudo a partir daí.

Sesshoumaru tirou as chaves da mão dela, abriu-lhe a porta do carro e esperou-a acomodar-se ao volante.

— Bem, creio que o velho clichê vai entrar em cena — ele disse num tom bem-humorado. — Na sua casa ou na minha?

— Na sua — Kagome respondeu sem hesitar.

Era exatamente o que Sesshoumaru imaginava. Escolhendo a casa dele, ela não complicaria as coisas e também manteria seu anonimato. Ele lhe concederia essa privacidade, por enquanto.

— Não moro muito longe daqui. É só me seguir. Estarei naquela caminhonete branca. — Sesshoumaru apontou para o veículo da empresa que ele usava na maior parte do tempo, em vez de sobrecarregar a quilometragem do seu Corvette. — Você tem telefone celular?

— Tenho.

— Anote o número do meu, apenas para o caso de precisar. — Para o caso de Kagome perder-se no caminho, de perdê-lo de vista... ou de mudar de idéia sobre a noite, sobre eles. Tudo era possível, e Sesshoumaru esperava desesperadamente que a última possibilidade jamais acontecesse.

Ela vasculhou o porta-luvas, o console, a bolsa e soltou um suspiro de frustração.

— Não tenho um pedaço de papel.

— Digite o número no seu celular, assim o terá em mão. Kagome sorriu meio sem graça.

— Oh, nem pensei nisso.

Sesshoumaru deu-lhe o número, e ela registrou-o na memória do celular. Depois, beijou-a nos lábios, lembrando-a da atração, da química poderosa e da conexão instantânea que surgira entre eles. Queria também que Kagome tivesse certeza de que ele estava pronto e ansioso para proporcionar-lhe tudo que seu corpo e seu coração desejassem naquela noite.

Kagome queria uma festa de aniversário inesquecível. Uma noite fantástica de prazer. E Sesshoumaru pretendia empenhar-se ao máximo para realizar os desejos dela.

 **xXx**

 **Hummm, as coisas estão esquentando não acham? Então..me conte, não custa nada...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Olá, galerinha! Estão gostando?**

 **Ressalto que essa história não é de minha autoria, a real escritora será revelada ao final, estou postando somente por que é uma boa história e merece ser conhecida.**

 **Lora Anjos,** ah que bom que está apreciando! Realmente erros de português matam bastante a vontade de ler! Gosta só de SesshyxKag?

 **Capítulo IV**

O desejo de Kagome realizara-se. Conhecera um rapaz sensual, meio rústico, um autêntico _bad boy_ que superava em muito suas mais loucas fantasias. E ele seria dela por uma noite.

Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa enquanto deixava o estacionamento, seguindo a caminhonete branca. Um sorriso sonhador iluminava-lhe o rosto, e seu corpo ainda estremecia sob o efeito do glorioso orgasmo que Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionara.

Considerando a novidade do jogo erótico e em como ele se preocupara em satisfazê-la, Kagome tinha certeza de que seu clímax fora apenas um prelúdio para mais prazeres que viriam. E ela queria vivenciar _tudo_ com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Deveria estar chocada com o próprio comportamento arrojado, mas não sentia nem uma ponta de vergonha ou arrependimento. Era verdade que ainda faltava muito para considerar-se sexualmente liberada, mas já começava a descobrir como era bom agir sem pudores e preconceitos. No mínimo, estava surpresa com a facilidade com que esquecera anos de decoro e regras de conduta social para entregar-se à paixão avassala dora que Sesshoumaru evocava. Ela correspondera de um modo nada recatado, e isso também fora incrivelmente fantástico.

Havia também o fato de o encontro deles ser furtivo. Eram dois estranhos entregando-se à inegável atração física e mútua, sem vínculos sentimentais. Além do nome dele, ela não sabia nada sobre Sesshoumaru. E, felizmente, ele não a conhecia também. Por conta dessa falta de conhecimento, não havia expectativas sociais a cumprir em relação ao nome Takahashi nem normas de etiqueta que poderiam comprometer sua reputação ou, pior ainda, a reputação dos pais junto à sociedade.

O anonimato funcionara como uma espécie de afrodisíaco poderoso que lhe permitira liberar suas inibições sem temer que alguém soubesse o que ela fizera e com quem. Poderia agir do modo que bem entendesse com Sesshoumaru, ser a mulher que queria ser, até mesmo a mulher fogosa e sensual até então reprimida em nome dos bons costumes, porque não o veria nunca mais depois daquela noite.

Contudo, ela também queria ser uma parte da paixão dele e descobrir o que lhe agradava. Para tanto, teria de confiar-lhe a direção do jogo sedutor naquela noite e permitir que Sesshoumaru assumisse o controle de seu prazer... e do dele.

Era estranho, mas a possibilidade de Sesshoumaru ser o elemento ativo naquela relação não a assustava, e sim, excitava-a. Durante o tempo que haviam passado a sós na sala do bar, em nenhum momento ela se sentira intimidada por ele. Na verdade, acontecera exatamente o oposto. Não se lembrava da última vez em que estivera tão à vontade e confortável com um homem, amigável e sexualmente.

Tudo em Sesshoumaru fascinava-a, desde as feições bonitas e o corpo viril e ardente até a honestidade e a integridade que vislumbrara em seus olhos. Não contara com essas qualidades, mas estava muito contente por Sesshoumaru Taisho ser um homem confiável.

Aproveitando uma parada num semáforo, Kagome colocou o fone de ouvido do celular e digitou o número de Sesshoumaru. Queria manter aceso o fogo entre eles até o final do trajeto. Queria que Sesshoumaru soubesse que ela estava pensando nele e, assim, não quebrar o clima de sensualidade e encantamento da noite inesquecível de recíproco prazer.

Ele atendeu antes do segundo toque.

— Não diga que você mudou de idéia...

Kagome sentiu o tom angustiado da voz de Sesshoumaru e sorriu. Era gratificante saber que ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela pela noite que se descortinava diante de ambos.

— Como você sabia que era eu?

— Puro instinto. E como o seu número foi bloqueado na minha tela, não poderia ser ninguém da minha família ou cliente.

Ele virou à direita, e Kagome viu o emblema "Nolan & Filhos" na porta da caminhonete. Por um momento, perguntou-se qual seria a atividade de Sesshoumaru, mas tratou de afastar o pensamento. Não era importante, e por mais curiosa que estivesse sobre a vida dele, aquele encontro não incluía a troca de informações particulares.

— Não, Sesshoumaru, eu não mudei de idéia.

— Fico contente. E aliviado. — A voz dele tornou-se grave e envolvente: — Desde que saímos do bar, estou pensando em tudo que quero fazer com você e em todos os lugares que pre tendo beijar, acariciar e provar. Estou sentado aqui, mais excitado do que já estive em toda a minha vida, sonhando com o momento de entrarmos na minha casa para nos despirmos e fazermos amor até o dia amanhecer.

Ao ouvir a declaração franca e explícita e o indisfarçável desejo de Sesshoumaru, Kagome sentiu os mamilos doloridos e enrijecidos. Uma onda de calor umedeceu a região sensível entre suas per nas. Era exatamente o que ela esperava dele: a agressiva confiança sexual e talvez um pouco de dominação masculina.

— Também estou ansiosa por esse momento. Decidi que quero ser outra pessoa esta noite. Alguém que nunca fui antes.

— Quem você quer ser?

— Quero ser a mulher que transformará em realidade todas as suas fantasias mais eróticas. — Ela nunca agira assim com nenhum outro homem, mas Sesshoumaru inspirava seu lado sedutor.

— Você já é uma realidade — ele respondeu em tom sensual. Kagome riu, seguindo-o por uma rua com casas iguais e bem conservadas.

— Bela resposta.

— É a verdade — Sesshoumaru afirmou com tanta convicção que Kagome acreditou.

Ele entrou por algumas travessas, e ela procurou memorizar os nomes das ruas para poder aceitar o caminho de volta para casa.

— Diga-me o que você quer, Kagome, para eu poder agradá-la.

— Não quero sexo comportado. — Nem bem pronunciou as palavras, Kagome se deu conta de como o pedido poderia parecer esquisito para Sesshoumaru.

Ele riu.

— Não creio que eu já tenha feito sexo comportado. Sesshoumaru era tão rústico, tão másculo, tão cheio de energia, tão sedutor que Kagome só poderia imaginá-lo como um homem ar dente e insaciável.

— Mesmo que você jurasse, eu também não acreditaria. Sexo comportado é muito entediante e previsível, e você não vai me reprimir. Quero emoções e estremecimentos. Quero que você esteja no controle aonde quer que essa aventura possa nos levar. Você aceita o desafio?

— Claro que sim! — Ele entrou com o carro no corredor lateral de uma casa térrea. — Chegamos. Entre e estacione atrás de mim.

Kagome desligou o telefone e seguiu as instruções. Tirou o fone de ouvido, pegou a bolsa e desceu do carro. Sesshoumaru esperava-a junto à caminhonete. Entreolharam-se em silêncio e deram-se as mãos. Ela não se sentia nervosa com o que poderia acontecer assim que entrassem na casa dele.

Estava preparada para a aventura, pronta para Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Ele a conduziu até a varanda. Abriu a porta da casa, e eles entraram. Sesshoumaru acendeu a luz do hall e segurou-a pelos ombros. Repletos de carinho e sensualidade, seus olhos perscrutavam os de Kagome.

— Alguma dúvida? — ele perguntou, dando-lhe uma se gunda chance para mudar de idéia.

Kagome negou com um gesto de cabeça, apreciando a preocupação de Sesshoumaru. Sua atitude fazia-o um homem único e especial, considerando que a maioria dos rapazes não se importaria nem um pouco com os sentimentos de uma garota, uma vez a sós com ela. Além do mais, se tivesse dúvidas ou temores, Kagome jamais teria concordado em acompanhá-lo.

— Absolutamente não — ela garantiu. — E você?

Sesshoumaru pegou-lhe a mão e encostou-a na abertura do jeans, de modo que Kagome sentisse a rigidez de seu pênis.

— O que você acha?

Ela acariciou-o por cima do tecido da calça e sorriu.

— Acho que você está muito feliz por eu estar aqui.

Sesshoumaru também riu.

— Feliz é pouco, meu bem. Estou extasiado! Vamos para o quarto.

Ele a levou até o quarto espaçoso que dava para os fundos da casa. Havia um ventilador de teto funcionando e, pela porta de vidro, Kagome viu uma varanda e a água da piscina reluzindo com o reflexo do luar e das luzes acesas no jardim.

Sesshoumaru acendeu o abajur de cabeceira, afugentando a atmosfera segura de sombras obscuras e opacas que poderia separar as falhas físicas das reações emocionais. Ela não se surpreendeu com a iluminação. Sesshoumaru Taisho não parecia ser do tipo que fazia amor no escuro, mas sim um homem que apreciava tudo sobre sexo, sobretudo o aspecto visual. Como Kagome também apreciava.

De repente, Sesshoumaru escondeu o rosto com as mãos e exclamou:

— Oh, não!

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— Eu deveria ter entrado numa drogaria para comprar pre servativos!

— Você vai pensar mal de mim se eu disser que vim pre parada? — Kagome tomava pílula, mas jamais se arriscaria com um desconhecido sem o uso de preservativos. A preocupação de Sesshoumaru era mais um indício de seu caráter.

Um sorriso de alívio descontraiu o rosto dele.

— Claro que não. Pelo contrário, sou muito grato.

Kagome abriu a bolsa e espalhou meia dúzia de camisinhas na cama.

— Aqui estão. Sesshoumaru assoviou.

— Você está esperando uma noite e tanto, hein, garota? Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Um pouco de esperança não faz mal a ninguém.

Com a ponta do dedo, Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe o rosto e foi descendo até tocar a curva dos seios.

— Você sabe, eu acredito em qualidade, não necessariamente em quantidade.

— Concordo plenamente com você.

— É bom saber que falamos a mesma língua, Kagome.

— Penso que já combinamos tudo por telefone durante o trajeto — ela o lembrou.

Sesshoumaru tirou-lhe a bolsa das mãos e colocou-a sobre a cômoda.

— Nada de sexo comportado.

O tom enrouquecido da voz dele revelava que ser um cavalheiro com ela, em seu quarto, era a última coisa que Sesshoumaru pretendia. Felizmente.

— Isso mesmo.

Enterrando os dedos nos cabelos de Kagome, ele murmurou antes de beijá-la:

— Então, vamos ser desmiolados juntos.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo. De imediato, mergulhou naquele redemoinho de tentação e ansiedade que Sesshoumaru lhe despertava.

Com mãos ávidas, ansiosas, ele começou a despi-la, até dei xá-la só de calcinha e sutiã. Entre beijos e carícias eróticas, Kagome conseguiu livrá-lo da camiseta e encontrar o zíper do jeans. Sesshoumaru abraçou-a forte, suas mãos descendo pelas costas ate pousarem nos quadris, afagando-lhe a pele sob a calcinha de renda. Kagome enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, amoldando os quadris nos dele, deliciando-se com o inebriante odor de sexo e com a vibrante pressão do desejo totalmente desperto.

— Está pronta para o próximo passo pela contramão? — Os lábios dele roçaram-lhe a orelha, provocando arrepios.

Pensando nas loucuras que Sesshoumaru prometera-lhe para aquela noite de ousadia e aventura, Kagome estremeceu por antecipação.

— Sim. — Recuando, ela esticou os braços para trás, fazendo menção de desabotoar o sutiã.

— Ainda não. — Sesshoumaru deteve-a. — Quero que se deite na cama assim, de calcinha e sutiã.

O pedido confundiu-a. Talvez, por uma questão de coerência, obviamente Sesshoumaru queria saborear o momento, prolongando-o ao máximo, optando por qualidade, e não por quantidade. Kagome empurrou os preservativos para a beirada da cama e reclinou-se sobre os travesseiros com os cabelos espalhados ao redor da cabeça.

Esperava que ele se juntasse a ela, mas Sesshoumaru continuou em pé ao lado da cama.

— Você não vem?

— Depois. — O olhar dele avaliou-a por inteiro, devagar, languidamente. — Por enquanto, quero que você toque no seu corpo para eu ver. Finja estar sozinha e mostre-me o que você gosta e o que lhe dá prazer.

Kagome hesitou. O que ele pedia era totalmente inacreditável e fora dos padrões comportamentais de todos os outros homens que conhecera antes.

— Mas... Sesshoumaru...

— Você nunca se acariciou? Kagome corou e o embaraço abalou suas defesas. De novo, não acreditava que estivessem conversando sobre um assunto tão íntimo e pessoal.

— Claro que já me acariciei, mas nunca na presença de outra pessoa.

— Então, considere esta primeira vez comigo.

 _—_ Observar uma mulher proporcionando prazer a si mesma é a primeira vez para você? — ela indagou com curiosidade.

— É, sim. Você disse que queria realizar as minhas fantasias mais eróticas. Pois bem, Kagome. Quero vê-la acariciando seus seios e tocando-se nos pontos mais sensíveis do seu corpo.

Ela imaginara-o no controle, conduzindo cada passo daquela noite inesquecível. Era exatamente o que Sesshoumaru fazia. Mesmo assim, não estava muito certa sobre aquele ato solitário.

— Isso é tão... tão unilateral...

— Por enquanto. Prometo que não ficará sozinha por muito tempo. Faça isso por mim, Kagome.

Ela entendia a intenção dele. Sesshoumaru estava tentando liberar o lado sensual dela, sem dúvida, a preliminar de um interlúdio carnal e alucinante no qual não haveria lugar para pudores e inibições.

Dando um longo suspiro para relaxar corpo e mente, Kagome fechou os olhos, imaginou-se sozinha e perdeu-se em fantasias. Começou a acariciar o pescoço, o colo, a curva dos seios. Com a ponta dos dedos, brincou com os mamilos antes de, devagar, escorregar as mãos espalmadas pelo abdômen até as coxas.

Sentia a pele sensível, vibrante, ardente, com a certeza de que Sesshoumaru estava se deleitando com a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Estimulada, tornou-se mais atrevida, e as carícias, mais explícitas. Introduzindo a mão sob o sutiã, acariciou o seio e apertou o mamilo intumescido entre os dedos. De imediato, sentiu aquela sensação de aperto no baixo-ventre. Instintivamente, entreabriu as pernas, e sua outra mão infiltrou-se por baixo da calcinha de renda.

Jogou a cabeça para trás contra os travesseiros, gemendo, excitando-se. Estava perto do clímax, muito perto, o desejo aumentando pelo fato de Sesshoumaru se encontrar no quarto, _voyeur_ de seu prazer.

Contudo, Kagome não queria chegar ao auge sozinha, um orgasmo solitário e impessoal, quando poderia partilhar aquele momento com um homem especial como Sesshoumaru Taisho. Nem bem o pensamento atrevido cruzou-lhe a mente, sentiu o colchão afundar debaixo de seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos e emitiu um som de surpresa. Sesshoumaru estava por cima dela, prendendo-a entre seus joelhos, sem, contudo, tocá-la. Ele a fitou, em seus olhos uma sedutora nuança de azul, expressão faminta e ardente que parecia incendiá-la por inteiro.

— É uma tortura vê-la assim — ele murmurou quase sem fôlego.

— Venha... Eu quero você!

— Prometo tocá-la com a boca e a língua nos mesmos lu gares que você tocar com as suas mãos.

As pulsações de Kagome dispararam, e, ansiosa, ela desceu as alças do sutiã.

— Humm... um jogo sexual do tipo "fazer tudo o que o mestre mandar"?

— Digamos que sim.

Os olhos dele devoravam os seios expostos, fazendo-a sentir-se feminina, sensual e completamente libertina. Ali estava, deitada embaixo dele, que esperava pacientemente que ela to casse no próprio corpo para cumprir o prometido.

— Céus, Kagome! Você está me matando, sabia?

— Então, vou acabar com o seu sofrimento!

Ela começou a acariciar-se, e Sesshoumaru seguia a mesma trilha, mordiscando, sugando, provocando, levando-a quase à loucura. As carícias prosseguiam pelos pontos mais sensíveis e ín timos, atraindo as mãos, a boca e a língua de Sesshoumaru.

Num determinado momento, Kagome enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele e arqueou o corpo, ofegante e ansiando por mais. Para sua decepção, Sesshoumaru retraiu-se.

— Você parou... — murmurou ela num fio de voz.

— Se você parar de se tocar, eu paro também. O que quer que eu faça agora?

 _Que me leve ao extremo,_ Kagome pensou, estimulada pela voz enrouquecida dele. Sustentando-lhe o olhar, ela deslizou a mão pela barriga até seus dedos desaparecerem dentro da calcinha. Gemeu, contorceu-se sob o corpo de Sesshoumaru enquanto se acariciava intimamente, provocando-o e seduzindo-o, proporcionando-se o prazer pelo qual tanto ansiava.

Ajoelhado entre as pernas entreabertas de Kagome, Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o abdômen e os dedos sob a renda da calcinha minúscula.

— Tire minha calcinha — Kagome pediu. — Por favor, tire-a.

Ele obedeceu e, depois, num movimento rápido, retirou a cueca. Abriu uma embalagem de preservativo e colocou-o no membro intumescido.

Na cama, sentado sobre os calcanhares. Sesshoumaru observava Kagome acariciar-se suavemente. O peito dele arfava com respirações rápidas, seu autocontrole evidente nos maxilares contraí dos e nos punhos cerrados.

Sentindo-se atrevida e promíscua, Kagome ergueu os dedos, encostou-os nos lábios dele, fazendo-o provar da mais pura essência de sua feminilidade. Sesshoumaru lambeu-os um por um com extrema sensualidade; e disposta a mostrar-lhe exatamente o que queria, Kagome puxou a mão dele até o triângulo aveludado entre suas pernas, expondo-lhe suas necessidades. Normalmente, o gesto a teria feito sentir-se vulnerável, mas naquele mo mento, ela sentiu-se no comando da situação.

As mãos grandes e ásperas de Sesshoumaru começaram a acariciá-la, mas logo foram substituídas pelos lábios e pela língua. Kagome gemia e ofegava, contorcia-se, inebriada com o gozo intenso. Sesshoumaru, então, com rapidez e facilidade, assumiu de novo o controle, com Kagome deitada debaixo dele, como sempre quisera que ela estivesse.

Seu peito pressionava-lhe os seios, e seu membro envolvido pelo preservativo encontrou a entrada suave e umedecida para o corpo feminino. Antes que Kagome se recuperasse dos efeitos estonteantes dos orgasmos, Sesshoumaru estava pulsando, rígido, forte, ardente, dentro dela.

Kagome respirou fundo, tomada pela sensação de estar sendo dilatada e preenchida tão completamente como nunca acontecera com nenhum outro homem antes. Seus dedos apertaram-lhe os bíceps, e as unhas enterraram-se nos músculos rijos.

Imediatamente, Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel, dando-lhe tempo para ajustar-se.

— Tudo bem com você? — ele ainda teve a gentileza de perguntar.

Kagome estremeceu. Mesmo naquele momento crucial, a preocupação espontânea de Sesshoumaru com seu bem-estar abalou-lhe as defesas como ela nunca imaginara. A perspectiva era assusta dora, já que aquela noite deveria ser apenas e tão somente uma noite de sexo e prazer, nada mais. Enquanto experimentava sexo e prazer em vários níveis e formas, Kagome repetia para si mesma que não poderia permitir um vínculo emocional com aquele homem, sobretudo porque sua vida era muito diferente da vida dele.

Kagome afrouxou os dedos ao redor dos braços de Sesshoumaru e fez o possível para relaxar.

— Admito que foi uma surpresa — confessou, mas logo emendou: — No bom sentido, claro. Agora que tive a chance de recuperar o fôlego, estou ótima.

Sesshoumaru investiu de novo. Lentamente. Languidamente. O corpo de Kagome amoldou-se ao dele. Sesshoumaru gemeu, o som sensual e masculino repercutindo no peito e na barriga de Kagome.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru, por favor, não pare...

— Não pretendo. Está pronta para uma espécie de cavalgada selvagem, querida?

— Estou. — Ela enroscou as pernas nos quadris dele, incentivando-o a acelerar os movimentos.

Sesshoumaru deu-lhe o que prometera, acelerando o ritmo e cavalgando-a com uma força selvagem e agressiva. Ele a beijou, a boca e a língua tão autoritárias e exigentes quanto seu corpo.

Os movimentos sincronizados arrastava-os para um ponto qualquer do universo onde tudo eram estrelas e explosões coloridas. O prazer era tão intenso, tão ardente que desgrudando os lábios dos deles, Kagome gritou, rendendo-se totalmente a Sesshoumaru e às sensações gratificantes e indescritíveis.

Sesshoumaru estava com ela, jogando a cabeça para trás e emitindo um som abafado, feroz, impulsionado pelo próprio clímax, que lhe sacudia todo o corpo. Depois de uma última investida, ele relaxou e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kagome, como se estivesse recuperando o equilíbrio. Ela o entendia perfeita mente, pois sentia a mesma coisa.

Por fim, Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a. Um sorriso de satisfação iluminava-lhe o rosto.

— Foi... foi... fantástico — ele murmurou roucamente. Kagome sorriu também, adorando sentir o peso de Sesshoumaru em seu corpo e sua masculinidade ainda dentro dela.

— Humm... você é fantástico! Sesshoumaru beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

— Vamos combinar que nós dois somos fantásticos?

Era impossível negar que ambos eram extremamente com patíveis no sexo. Kagome nunca estivera tão sincronizada com o corpo de um homem antes de conhecer Sesshoumaru Taisho.

— Certo. Então, nós dois somos fantásticos.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se dela e saiu da cama, completamente à von tade em sua nudez.

— Eu volto já.

O olhar de Kagome acompanhou-o até vê-lo entrar no banheiro. Ele era tão bonito e sensual, e provocava-lhe pensamentos impossíveis... como prolongar aquele momento para além daquela noite.

No mesmo instante, tratou de afastar tal absurdo da mente. Qualquer relacionamento duradouro com aquele homem só causaria complicações e, com certeza, ela acabaria com o co ração partido.

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru voltou ao quarto. Kagome estava recolhendo suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela procurara apenas um encontro sexual inesquecível, e temia ter encontrado mais do que o combinado com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou com uma ponta de curiosidade e cautela na voz.

Kagome lançou-lhe um rápido olhar, tentando comportar-se com o máximo de sofisticação naquela circunstância.

— Eu só estou... Bem, não pretendia passar a noite aqui. Sesshoumaru inclinou levemente a cabeça com expressão bem-hu morada.

— Sua família impõe o toque de recolher?

— Claro que não. — O homem era tão irresistível que, antes mesmo de ele dar um passo na direção dela, Kagome já sentiu um abalo em suas defesas e no bom senso.

Ele parou na frente dela e, com a ponta do dedo, acariciou-a do pescoço até o seio, circulando o mamilo, provocando-a.

— Que bom, porque ainda não realizei todas as minhas fantasias com você.

Os seios de Kagome reagiram ao toque, as palavras causaram-lhe uma dor aguda bem no meio das pernas. O homem não brincava em serviço. Mesmo assim, ela lutou para manter-se lúcida e sensata.

— Estou perfeitamente feliz com a qualidade, não com a quantidade.

— Nesse caso, estou lhe oferecendo ambas. — Antes que Kagome pudesse esboçar um protesto, Sesshoumaru pegou as roupas que ela recolhera e jogou-as numa cadeira. Depois, abraçou-a, os corpos se amoldaram e Kagome sentiu a força da ereção dele em sua perna.

Ela gemeu e Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente.

— Tudo que posso dizer é que você me inspira. Tem algum problema com isso?

Kagome realmente precisava ir embora, mas como resistir? Era tão fácil estar com Sesshoumaru! Ele era tão alegre, divertido, amável, e fazia muito tempo que ela não encontrava tais qualidades num homem.

Kagome desistiu de lutar, e aparentemente ambos queriam a mesma coisa: mais tempo juntos.

— Não, Sesshoumaru. Problema nenhum. — E antes que mudasse de idéia, acrescentou: — Absolutamente nenhum.

— Boa resposta. — Ele a beijou, depois recuou um passo e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Gostaria de nadar nua ao luar?

Kagome não pensou duas vezes para aceitar a sugestão. Afinal, aquela noite era sua.

— Eu adoraria. — Ela pegou na mão que Sesshoumaru lhe oferecia, e os dedos entrelaçaram-se. — Mostre-me o caminho, Sr. Taisho.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru instintivamente sabia que Kagome fora embora.

Um olhar de relance para o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama e o lençol frio confirmaram sua intuição. As únicas lembranças de que Kagome estivera em sua cama eram as cobertas revoltas e a mistura do cheiro de sexo e perfume caro que ainda impregnava os lençóis e os travesseiros.

Sentou-se na cama, passou a mão na barba que despontava no queixo e praguejou em voz baixa. Estava frustrado e descontente. Entre duas e seis da manhã, ela saíra sorrateiramente da sua casa e da sua vida sem acordá-lo.

Contudo, ele nem mesmo poderia dizer que estava surpreso. Kagome agira com franqueza e honestidade a partir do momento que o conhecera. Ela não o enganara. Desde o começo, Sesshoumaru sabia que tudo o que Kagome queria dele era apenas uma noite.

Kagome fascinara-o. Ele concordara em ser seu presente de aniversário e se empenhara ao máximo para realizar as mais in tensas e eróticas fantasias sexuais a fim de lhe tornar aquela noite inesquecível.

No fundo, porém, Sesshoumaru tinha esperanças de que ela, reconhecendo a inegável sintonia que existia entre ambos, decidisse ficar até o dia amanhecer. Acordariam juntos, tomariam o desjejum juntos, e ele teria oportunidade de estimulá-la a contar sobre sua vida. Só que Kagome negara-lhe tal oportunidade.

 _Apenas Kagome_ fora embora, deixando-lhe apenas recordações ardentes e sensuais, além da decepção pelo modo como tudo mimara e da mágoa do que poderia ter sido... e não fora.

* * *

Gostou? Me diga


	6. Chapter 5

**Olá, desculpe a demora, estou bem atarefada, mal tenho tempo para nada**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Segunda-feira de manhã. Sesshoumaru saiu de sua sala e, impaciente, parou na frente da mesa da irmã, que era também secretária executiva da empresa Nolan & Filhos.

— E o orçamento da reforma do Takahashi Hotel?

Carol desligou o telefone e encarou-o com igual impaciência.

— Já estou terminando de digitar, Sesshoumaru.

Ele verificou as horas no relógio de pulso, sem disfarçar sua contrariedade. Já era quase meio-dia e Sesshoumaru só tinha aquela tarde para analisar o orçamento para o Takahashi Hotel. Queria certificar-se da exatidão dos números antes de apresentar a proposta, na manhã seguinte.

— Então, termine logo. Eu precisava dele hora atrás. Carol ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Faz apenas vinte minutos que você me deu o rascunho, Sesshoumaru, além de meia dúzia de pedidos para serem calculados. Caso não tenha notado, Susan faltou hoje e o telefone está me deixando louca.

— Não quero saber de desculpas — ele resmungou, enquanto dois telefones tocavam ao mesmo tempo.

Carol puxou pela respiração, atendeu às duas ligações, deixando-as na espera. Depois, voltou-se de novo para o irmão.

— Tenho uma sugestão, Sesshoumaru — disse ela com suavidade.

—Por que não veste uma saia e brinque de ser secretária só para ver se consegue administrar dez coisas ao mesmo tempo, como estou tentando fazer neste exato momento?

Em outro dia, ele teria achado divertido o sarcasmo da irmã. Naquela manhã, porém, seu humor estava péssimo e5 simples mente, ignorou o comentário.

— O projeto Takahashi tem prioridade. Termine-o logo — Sesshoumaru ordenou antes de voltar à sua sala.

— Eu vou entregar o meu pedido de demissão, isso sim... Ele fechou a porta da sala, recriminando-se por ter sido tão rude com a irmã. Carol não merecia ser vítima da sua irritabilidade e mau humor. Devia-lhe um pedido de desculpas e o faria antes do final do dia.

Sentado na poltrona de couro em sua sala, Sesshoumaru examinou outro projeto de restauração. Sabia que apesar das reclamações, Carol não cumpriria a ameaça de deixar a empresa. Não era a primeira vez que alguma coisa ou alguém a tirava do sério, mas todos sabiam que ela era leal e correta com os negócios da família, assim como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi era o único que optara por não seguir os passos do pai, o que não surpreendera ninguém. Considerado a ovelha negra da família, jamais se submetera às expectativas ou regras de ninguém, a não ser as dele próprio. O ramo da construção nun ca o atraíra, preferindo os riscos e os imprevistos da área de seguros.

Os toques insistentes dos telefones na outra sala só aumen tavam seu sentimento de culpa em relação a Carol. As segun das-feiras eram sempre muito tumultuadas, e a ausência de Susan, a recepcionista, complicava ainda mais a situação.

Mas a ansiedade de Sesshoumaru era mesmo por conta do orçamento do Takahashi Hotel. Se vencesse aquela concorrência, a empre sa Nolan & Filhos seria definitivamente consagrada no mer cado das reformas. A essa ansiedade acrescentava-se uma dose de tensão e indignação que o atormentava desde que Kagome desaparecera. Sesshoumaru irritava-se com as mínimas coisas, o que con trariava sua personalidade pragmática e ponderada.

Passara o domingo inteiro repetindo a si mesmo que Kagome nunca lhe prometera nada além de uma única noite juntos. Mes mo assim, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, a ponto de co meçar a sentir-se obcecado por algo que não poderia ter. Kagome sufocava seus pensamentos e consumia sua mente. Eram mui tas perguntas sem respostas. Quem ela era realmente e o que a impedia de se encontrarem de novo? Kagome mostrara-se in transigente naquela questão, e o brilho de ansiedade que Sesshoumaru vira nos olhos dela desmentia suas tentativas de não se ligar emocionalmente a ele.

A situação com Kagome tinha algumas semelhanças com o que Sesshoumaru sofrerá com Kagura. Esse era outro assunto que martelava sua mente. O caso com Kagura fora intenso desde o início, com ela perseguindo-o de um modo extremamente excitante. Pas savam-se semanas, meses, mas Kagura fazia questão de manter os encontros no mais absoluto segredo, apesar das tentativas de Sesshoumaru para tornar público aquele relacionamento.

Kagura sempre tinha uma desculpa para não conhecer a fa mília dele ou para não convidá-lo a ir à casa dela. Recusara-se a dar o número do telefone de casa, e Sesshoumaru só podia ligar para o seu celular. Além disso, Kagura estava sempre em alguma viagem de negócios, o que a impedia de vê-lo com freqüência. E quando se encontravam, era sempre nas condições e dispo nibilidade dela.

Por mais que tentasse confiar em Kagura, Sesshoumaru sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Havia muitos detalhes sobre ela que não se encaixavam, sem mencionar a absoluta discrição a respeito de sua vida particular. Se ele a pressionava para obter respostas, ela o acusava de paranóico. Inevitavelmente, as dis cussões terminavam na cama, com Kagura acalmando-o com seu fogo e paixão.

Um dia, quase por acaso, Sesshoumaru descobrira que Kagura era casada com um advogado de Chicago. O homem era tão poderoso e influente que poderia ter acabado com ele e com a empresa da família se tivesse descoberto o relacionamento extraconjugal da esposa. Felizmente, Kagura nada revelou ao ma rido rico sobre o garoto com quem mantivera uma aventura, uma diversão fora de seu casamento "mais-do-que-feliz", co mo Sesshoumaru descobrira mais tarde.

A falsidade de Kagura e sua própria credulidade tinham-no abalado demais. Sentira-se usado como um tolo, e Sesshoumaru jurara que haveria sempre muita honestidade e franqueza entre ele e a mulher com quem, eventualmente, viesse a se envolver no futuro.

E então surgira Kagome, intrigando-o e encantando-o de todas as formas imagináveis, mas esquiva e misteriosa o suficiente para roubar-lhe a paz de espírito. Até o último momento, Sesshoumaru esperara que as coisas terminassem de um modo diferente.

Entretanto, Kagome partira e ele não tinha como encontrá-la. Nenhuma pista, nenhum ponto de partida. Seu desaparecimen to fora um modo seguro de não revelar os segredos que escon dia. Pelo menos Sesshoumaru tentava acreditar nisso.

Respirou fundo e soltou ruidosamente o ar pela boca. Pre cisava manter a cabeça no lugar. Não podia jogar pelos ares as chances de vencer a concorrência do projeto do Takahashi Hotel por causa de uma mulher que nunca mais veria de novo. Devia concentrar-se nas coisas mais concretas, sobre as quais tinha certo controle, tais como: orçamentos, propostas, pedidos e balancetes.

Uma leve batida na porta e Inuyasha entrou na sala com um sorriso amarelo e alguns papéis na mão.

— Carol disse para eu entrar por minha conta e risco — disse ele. — Posso?

— Claro. Algum problema? Inuyasha entregou-lhe os papéis.

— Carol me pediu para lhe trazer o orçamento do projeto Takahashi — Ela preferiu não vir pessoalmente para não esfregar... Sesshoumaru interrompeu Inuyasha com um gesto da mão.

— Poupe-me dos detalhes, por favor.

Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada. Depois, lançou ao irmão um olhar crítico.

— Pelo que Carol me contou, você está uma fera desde que chegou ao escritório. O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru? Eu pensei que você estaria flutuando nas nuvens, muito bem-humorado, de pois de ter conquistado a morena do bar. — Percebendo a expres são de contrariedade do irmão, Inuyasha franziu o cenho. — Pelo menos, nós estamos acreditando nisso.

Sesshoumaru reclinou-se na cadeira e suspirou.

— Sim, passamos a noite juntos.

Um sorriso largo iluminou o rosto de Inuyasha.

— Você é sortudo mesmo, hein, mano! — Ele tirou a car teira do bolso, separou algumas notas e colocou-as sobre a mesa. — Como você acertou onde os outros falharam, parece que ganhou cem pratas.

Sesshoumaru empurrou as notas. Ele não queria nada que pudesse vulgarizar o que partilhara com Kagome, sobretudo uma frívola aposta.

— Não quero o seu dinheiro nem o de Hakudoshi.

A primeira reação de Inuyasha foi de surpresa. Mas ao perceber que não se tratava de uma brincadeira, recolheu as notas e guardou-as na carteira. Depois, sentou-se.

— Tenho a impressão de que a aposta se transformou em algo mais sério entre vocês.

Sesshoumaru soltou uma risada abafada, cínica.

— Até poderia, se ela não tivesse ido embora antes de eu acordar no domingo de manhã. Tudo que sei a respeito dela é que se chama Kagome. E nem tenho certeza se é o seu nome ver dadeiro ou se o inventou apenas por uma noite. Resumindo, ela não deixou a mínima possibilidade de tentar encontrá-la.

— Que droga, Sesshoumaru! Sinto muito.

— O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Agora está acabado. Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros. — Foi apenas uma noite para ser lembrada.

Levantando-se, pegou a proposta do projeto Takahashi e foi até a planta da reforma do hotel aberta sobre a mesa-prancheta.

— Você tem quinze minutos para uma última conferência desse orçamento comigo? — ele perguntou a Inuyasha.

—Nós já conferimos esse orçamento umas vinte vezes — o irmão respondeu num tom exasperado. — E cada vez, você jura que é a última. Os valores são os mais espremidos possível, e se cortarmos mais um centavo, correremos o risco de perder dinheiro na obra.

 _0 risco de perder dinheiro na obra._ Sesshoumaru estremeceu. As palavras de Inuyasha, intencionais ou não, despertaram-lhe lem branças desagradáveis. Havia algum tempo, acidentalmente, ele fizera a cotação de um projeto milionário muito abaixo do valor real, o que quase levou a empresa à falência.

Deixando o passado de lado, Sesshoumaru concentrou-se no presente.

— Você sabe quanto é importante para o crescimento da nossa empresa ganharmos essa concorrência.

— Sempre batendo na mesma tecla — Inuyasha respondeu num tom mais do que casual.

Sesshoumaru encarou-o numa atitude defensiva.

— Que diabos você está querendo dizer?

— Ora, Sesshoumaru. — Inuyasha aproximou-se da prancheta e apontou a planta da reforma do hotel. — Você sabe tanto quanto eu que há razões pessoais para você querer vencer essa concor rência. Digamos que apenas quarenta por cento dessas razões têm a ver com o crescimento da nossa empresa. Os sessenta por cento restantes são porque você acha que deve compensar o que aconteceu com o projeto do Edifício Wrigley.

O caso do Edifício Wrigley era como uma ferida que não cicatrizava, pelo menos até Sesshoumaru não fechar um grande negócio que compensasse aquele desastre financeiro.

O erro involuntário custara caro demais, e Sesshoumaru passara os últimos cinco anos tentando consertá-lo, aceitando trabalhos muitas vezes insignificantes para conseguir pagar o empréstimo bancário que o pai fizera para fugir da falência. Agora, o projeto do Takahashi Hotel era exatamente a prova de que pre cisava para mostrar ao pai que ele poderia administrar a em presa e fazê-la prosperar ainda mais.

Cruzando os braços, Sesshoumaru encarou o irmão.

— Talvez seja pessoal, sim — admitiu.

— Todo mundo às vezes faz bobagens, até mesmo os me lhores. Você se considera responsável pelo que aconteceu com o projeto Wrigley, mas papai, não. Ele nunca o culpou e jamais o culparia. Apareceram despesas extras naquele projeto que não constavam no orçamento simplesmente porque ninguém havia imaginado que surgiriam. Nem mesmo você.

Inuyasha estava certo. Nolan Taisho jamais responsabilizara o filho pelos prejuízos, mas Sesshoumaru não se perdoava e a necessi dade de reparar sua falha involuntária era uma questão de hon ra. Também queria que o pai reconhecesse seus esforços para solidificar a reputação da empresa.

— Para mim, é muito importante ganhar essa concorrência, fazer tudo direitinho e dentro do orçamento — Sesshoumaru explicou secamente. — Posso contar com você ou não?

— Claro que pode — Inuyasha confirmou, resignado. — Então, vamos checar esses números pela última vez. Só tenho quarenta minutos. Depois, vou encontrar Kilyo para um almoço rápido.

— Almoço rápido, hein? — Sesshoumaru voltou a sua mesa de trabalho e sentou-se. — É assim que chamam hoje em dia?

Sorrindo, Inuyasha sentou-se na cadeira de frente para o irmão, esquivando-se da resposta.

Sesshoumaru abriu a pasta com o projeto e o orçamento detalhados da reforma do Takahashi Hotel.

— Está tudo bem com você e Kilyo?

— Acho que sim. — Inuyasha encolheu os ombros de um modo eloqüente demais para Sesshoumaru.

— Detectei alguma hesitação?

— Não de minha parte. É ela que parece relutante em assu mir um compromisso mais sério.

— O velho charme dos Taisho não funcionou?

—Estava tudo ótimo até eu mencionar a palavra "amor".

Kilyo entrou em pânico e sumiu por alguns dias. A atitude dela feriu o meu ego, pois, até então, eu nunca havia falado de amor para mulher nenhuma. Kilyo foi a primeira. Quando nos en contramos de novo, ela agiu como se a conversa nunca tivesse acontecido, e agora estou meio receoso de tocar outra vez no assunto. — Ele olhou para Sesshoumaru. — Sinceramente, eu não en tendi. Não são as mulheres que esperam que os homens con fessem seus sentimentos e proponham compromisso sério?

— Como vou saber? — Sesshoumaru sentia-se a última pessoa em condições de aconselhar o irmão. Afinal, ele andava meio sem sorte com as mulheres ultimamente. — Eu quebrei a cara, Inuyasha, e acho que jamais entenderei as mulheres e o modo como o cérebro delas funciona.

— Eu também.

Eles riram, balançaram a cabeça resignados com o que con sideravam inconstância feminina e discutiram o único assunto que ambos entendiam muito bem: orçamentos e estimativas.

Kagome tornou a conferir a listagem do estoque de jóias da butique. Depois, olhou para as peças expostas no mostruário. O pingente em forma de coração em diamante Aaron Basha, no valor de mil dólares, não se encontrava lá. E de acordo com o relatório de vendas, também não fora vendido. Era a segunda jóia que desaparecia nos últimos três meses, além da falta do pagamento de algumas peças registradas como vendidas.

Somente os funcionários da butique tinham acesso ao mos truário, mas Kagome tentou não precipitar-se em suas conclusões, até ter certeza de quem era o responsável pela falta das jóias. Tremia só de pensar que algum de seus funcionários de con fiança poderia ser o ladrão. Sempre fora muito criteriosa e exi gente na seleção dos funcionários e não admitia ninguém sem antes fazer uma investigação completa da vida pregressa do candidato.

Os funcionários antigos eram absolutamente leais, mas nos últimos seis meses ela admitira dois novos vendedores para o período da tarde. Uma era Celeste, jovem universitária que trabalhava meio período. O outro era James, com experiência de mais de seis anos em vendas e charmoso com as mulheres, o que lhe rendia altas comissões mensais e a inveja dos demais vendedores.

Kagome esperou todos os clientes saírem para aproximar-se de Celeste e James.

— Algum de vocês vendeu o pingente de diamante Aaron Basha que estava no mostruário?

Celeste negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Eu não vendi.

— Eu também não — James respondeu, ajeitando os papéis com o logotipo do Takahashi Hotel usados para embrulhar as jóias mais delicadas. — Ele estava no mostruário ontem quan do encerrei o meu expediente, mas hoje pela manhã já não estava mais.

Em algum momento entre o final da tarde do dia anterior e o início da manhã daquele dia, o valioso pingente de diamante desaparecera. E quem trabalhara no turno da noite anterior fora Joan, funcionária antiga, promovida a assistente da gerência havia dois anos. Kagome sentia-se mal só de pensar que Joan po deria ser a responsável pelo sumiço das jóias.

Voltou a sua sala e ligou para a casa da assistente. Uma conversa rápida e a confirmação de que Joan não vendera e nem guardara o pingente de diamante em outro lugar. Na ver dade, ela notara a falta da jóia no mostruário quando iniciara o expediente na tarde do dia anterior, o que contradizia a de claração de James.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Kagome friccionou as têmporas, aborrecida com o ocorrido. Por mais que lhe que custasse tomar uma atitude, só havia um recurso para descobrir quem era o responsável pelo desaparecimento das mercadorias da butique-

Desligou o computador, saiu da sala e foi direto para o escritório de Kouga. Ela não o via desde o dia de seu aniversário, e queria manter aquela conversa estritamente no campo de trabalho.

Bateu de leve na porta.

—Entre — Kouga disse num tom distraído.

—Você tem alguns minutinhos para mim?

Ele ergueu os olhos dos documentos que estava assinando e sorriu para Kagome.

— Para você, tenho todo o tempo do mundo. — Deixou a caneta de lado e reclinou-se na cadeira. — Está tudo bem?

Kagome não se sentou, como normalmente fazia. Não pretendia demorar-se mais do que o necessário para conseguir a ajuda de Kouga.

— Preciso que os seguranças verifiquem as fitas das câmeras instaladas na butique.

— Está faltando alguma coisa?

— Infelizmente, sim. Outra jóia. Desta vez, um pingente de diamante Aaron Basha em forma de coração, avaliado em cerca de mil dólares. — Ela entregou-lhe a pasta do inventário e uma foto da peça para a pessoa que iria examinar as fitas gravadas saber o que estava procurando.

— O ladrão está se tornando mais audacioso e os itens rou bados, mais caros -— Kouga observou, franzindo o cenho. De pois, olhou novamente para Kagome sem muito otimismo. — Que ro apanhar o culpado tanto quanto você, mas lembre-se, nas duas vezes em que verificamos as fitas, não conseguimos en contrar nenhuma evidência de que algum dos seus funcionários estava roubando.

— Eu sei, mas insisto mesmo assim. Alguém está roubando mercadorias da butique e quero descobrir quem é. Deve haver algum detalhe nessas fitas que está passando despercebido à segurança. — A voz de Kagome soava ríspida e autoritária. — Quero câmeras ligadas vinte e quatro horas por dia na butique vigilância absoluta, sobretudo quando o mostruário de jóias for aberto. Precisamos ter certeza de que em nenhum momento alguma peça vai para o bolso ou a bolsa de quem quer que seja.

— Você está certa — Kouga concordou. — Vou tomar as providências.

— Amanhã cedo, vou a San Francisco — Kagome informou, suavizando o tom de voz. — Pretendo voltar sexta-feira. Se acontecer alguma coisa nesses três dias, avise-me, por favor.

— Claro que avisarei. — O sorriso encantador de Kouga ame nizou ainda mais o estado de espírito de Kagome. — Nós jogamos no mesmo time.

— Eu sei disso. — Kagome acreditava nas palavras dele. Kouga estava tão envolvido pessoal e emocionalmente quanto ela na vida dos Hotéis Takahashi. Ela sabia também que aquele "jogan do no mesmo time" significava muito mais do que o relacio namento profissional deles. — Obrigada pela sua ajuda, Kouga.

Antes que Kagome se voltasse para sair da sala, ele soltou uma pergunta que a deixou gelada:

— A propósito, você se divertiu na comemoração do seu aniversário com os amigos?

O coração dela disparou, um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espi nha, e suas pernas bambearam. Aquele era um assunto que não gostaria de conversar com Kouga. Detestava mentir e temia que ele descobrisse a verdade, o que absolutamente não poderia acontecer.

Como por milagre, conseguiu sorrir e falar sem ser traída pela voz.

— Oh, sim. Foi muito divertido. Curioso, Kouga inclinou levemente a cabeça.

— Aonde você foi, afinal? _Direto ao paraíso, muitas vezes._ O pensamento libidinoso explodiu em sua mente acelerando ainda mais as batidas de seu coração.

Em vão, tentou afastar as lembranças provocantes da noite passada ao lado de Sesshoumaru. As imagens dançavam em sua mente como cenas de um filme repetidamente visto e revisto. Sentiu a pele queimando de paixão e desejo e não conseguiu evitar a pontada de dor que a torturava sempre que pensava em Sesshoumaru e no que haviam vivenciado em apenas algumas horas. Arre pendia-se de ter saído sorrateiramente da cama dele, deixan do-o acordar sozinho... para nunca mais tornar a vê-la.

Sua cabeça sabia que teria de ser assim, que não tinha outro jeito, mas seu corpo e coração... Oh, como queriam que fosse diferente!

— Kagome?

Ela direcionou o olhar para Kouga, que a fitava com ansie dade, como se ele pudesse ler além das suas tentativas de não mostrar-se preocupada. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que talvez Kouga soubesse como ela passara a noite do sábado e que a estava testando. Ou talvez estivesse escrito em seu rosto as palavras _romance ilícito._

De qualquer forma, Kagome não revelaria nada.

— Tomamos alguns drinques no Rive Gauche — disse ela, citando um _nightclub_ em que, tinha certeza, Kouga nunca colo caria os pés, por ser barulhento e antiquado demais para o gosto dele. Com um gesto teatral, verificou as horas no relógio de pulso. — Preciso ir. Combinei de almoçar com Sango e não quero deixá-la esperando.

Kagome saiu rapidamente da sala sem dar tempo para Kouga esticar a conversa, e foi direto ao restaurante do hotel. Passando pelos hóspedes que esperavam para almoçar, dirigiu-se à mesa exclusiva da família. Sango já se encontrava lá com Rin no colo.

— Desculpe o atraso. — Kagome beijou o rosto da sobrinha. Reconhecendo-a, a menina riu de alegria. Bastou um olhar ao rosto da irmã e notar as olheiras profundas para esquecer seus próprios problemas.

Sentou-se de frente para Sango e, imediatamente, seus ins tintos protetores afloraram. A irmã era cinco anos mais nova, e, desde seu nascimento, Kagome trocara a coleção de bonecas Pela bonequinha de carne e osso. Ajudava a mãe a cuidar de Sango e sempre insistia em empurrar o carrinho quando saíam a passeio. Havia uma afinidade muito grande e especial entre ambas, e Kagome tinha a sensibilidade tão aguçada em re lação à irmã que notava o menor sinal de mudança em seu temperamento sempre alegre e radiante.

— Sango, você está bem?

Sua irmã encolheu os ombros e forçou um sorriso.

— Estou apenas cansada. Os dentinhos de Rin estão apontando e ela deu para acordar no meio da noite, em vez de dormir sem interrupção, como sempre. Isso está mudando todo o nosso ritmo.

Kagome tirou Rin dos braços da irmã e sentou-a no banco ao seu lado.

— Parece que os bebês estabelecem seus próprios ritmos, e papai e mamãe têm que aprender a adaptar-se com as mudanças — Kagome disse a Rin, embora as palavras fossem dirigidas à irmã.

— Estamos tentando, mas Mirok e eu... Bem, estamos ten tando nos ajustar às mudanças que aconteceram nas nossas vidas — Sango explicou em voz baixa.

Kagome lembrou-se do modo como a irmã olhara para o marido na noite do jantar do seu aniversário, e pressentiu que eles estavam enfrentando problemas conjugais.

— Agradeço muito por ter concordado em almoçar comigo, Kagome. Sei que você está sempre ocupada com as butiques e tudo o mais...

— Sempre tenho tempo para você, Sango. Sempre.

— Obrigada. — Os olhos de Sango encheram-se de lágri mas. Piscou rapidamente, numa tentativa de afastá-las, e sorriu. — Eu queria vê-la ainda hoje, antes de você ir para San Fran cisco. Tenho me sentido um pouco... sentimental ultimamente.

Kagome gostaria de acreditar que tanta sensibilidade pudesse ser atribuída a alguma descompensação hormonal ou à mudan ça de rotina por conta do nascimento de Rin. Apesar de Rin já ter seis meses, aquela era a primeira vez que Kagome via a irmã tão triste. Quase deprimida.

— Tem certeza de que é só isso mesmo? — ela perguntou, dando a Sango a abertura para desabafar.

— Tenho. — Sango respirou fundo. — Juro.

Kagome não acreditou, mas não insistiu. Ficaria atenta ao com portamento da irmã por mais alguns dias, antes de aconselhá-la a procurar um médico.

— Tudo bem. Mas se precisar de alguém para conversar sobre qualquer assunto, você sabe que pode contar comigo. Estarei sempre ao seu lado.

— Eu sei, Kagome. É isso que faz de você uma irmã muito querida e minha melhor amiga.

Sim, aquela era a vida de Kagome Takahashi. Cuidar da irmã caçula e oferecer-lhe apoio emocional quando precisasse. Ser a gerente responsável e competente das butiques dos Hotéis Takahashi e lidar com a possibilidade de ter um ladrão entre seus funcionários. Fazer o possível para ser uma filha exemplar de quem seus pais poderiam orgulhar-se sempre, compensando-os do escândalo que quase destruíra a reputação da família e denegrira o respeitável nome Takahashi.

Uma vida, às vezes agitada e caótica, cheia de compromissos e obrigações pessoais que a mantinham constantemente rodea da de amigos, da família e de funcionários dos hotéis.

Uma vida solitária e vazia.


	7. Chapter 6

**Olá pessoal! Vou dar um presentinho de Natal par vocês! Três capítulos!**

 **Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de me contar!**

 **Gente vocês estão gostando?**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

A vista noturna da baía de San Francisco do 36° andar do Takahashi Hotel era deslumbrante. Saboreando um copo de vinho Baileys, Kagome observava as luzes das lojas e restau rantes ao longo do píer 39 e dos barcos que cruzavam a baía. A noite estava clara, sem nuvens, e ela desejava que seus pen samentos fossem igualmente claros e calmos.

Suspirando, terminou de tomar o vinho e colocou o copo no bar. Kagome sempre gostara das viagens a San Francisco. Adorava a cidade, suas paisagens, sua peculiaridade, sua atmosfera, en fim. Essas eram algumas das razões pelas quais considerava seriamente a possibilidade de mudar-se para aquela cidade en cantadora e fazer do hotel sua residência oficial.

Os outros motivos eram pessoais. A idéia de começar uma nova vida, ser independente, era estimulante demais. E sempre havia aquela esperança secreta de que, talvez, com novos objetivos, novos amigos e um novo estilo de vida longe da família, ela poderia finalmente exorcizar-se das culpas e arrependimentos que lhe pesavam na consciência, e também das sombras do passado que tanto a atormentavam.

Se isso fosse possível, pensou, indo para o banheiro. Precisava de uma hidroterapia para relaxar os músculos enrijecidos pelo estresse. Abriu as torneiras da banheira, jogou uma quantidade generosa de sais e óleos de banho. Despiu-se, prendeu os cabelos enquanto esperava a banheira encher de água. De pois de passar pelos jatos massageadores, deitou-se na banheira, deixando a água cobri-la até o queixo. Recostou a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos.

O dia fora cansativo. Durante mais de doze horas, cuidara do inventário dos vários itens de mercadorias e jóias da butique, analisara com a gerente os pedidos para a nova coleção de verão de roupas e acessórios. Deveria se sentir cansada e ansiosa para deitar e dormir uma noite de sono repousante.

Mas não fora bem assim. Estava elétrica e irrequieta demais para dormir. Decidira dar uma volta pela cidade antes de re colher-se à suíte. Foi de táxi até a Union Square e jantou in formalmente num café ao ar livre. Depois, perambulou pela loja Neiman Marcus e comprou uma bolsa Kate Spade para Sango. Não resistiu à tentação de entrar na F.A.O. Schwarz, onde comprou uma adorável girafa de pelúcia para Rin.

Estava acostumava a andar sozinha pela cidade, mas, pela primeira vez, gostaria de ter alguém especial ao seu lado. Al guém divertido e descontraído como Sesshoumaru. Aquele era o ponto crucial para a sua mente conturbada de emoções conflitantes.

Chegara a acreditar que a longa distância entre Chicago e San Francisco fosse suficiente para arrancar de sua cabeça a lembrança de Sesshoumaru e da única noite de amor que haviam partilhado.

Puro engano. Não conseguia esquecê-lo um minuto sequer, por mais que tentasse. Lembranças sensuais e imagens tenta doras de Sesshoumaru invadiam-lhe a mente durante o dia e apareciam em seus sonhos à noite. Até mesmo naquele momento, com a água morna e perfumada roçando em seu corpo nu, era fácil imaginá-lo ali com ela, afagando-lhe os seios, o ventre e todos os outros pontos que ansiavam pelos carinhos dele.

Gemendo, Kagome começou a acariciar o próprio corpo. O de sejo era quase insuportável. Quatro dias ignorando o clamor e sua carne. Quatro dias rememorando cada momento erótico com Sesshoumaru, mas negando ao corpo o alívio pelo qual ansiava com desespero.

A água ondeava ao seu redor, provocando-a impiedosamente, como dedos líquidos acariciando-lhe a pele sensível. Os jatos massageadores vindos de diferentes ângulos despertavam-lhe fantasias diversas e tentadoras para satisfazer sua frustração sexual.

Antes que mudasse de idéia ou recuperasse a sensatez, Kagome ajoelhou-se na banheira e aproximou-se de um dos bocais. O jato de água forte e vibrante bateu em suas coxas. Ela se agar rou à borda da banheira, pendeu a cabeça para trás, gemeu e contorceu-se com os tremores do clímax finalmente atingido. O tão esperado alívio pacificou a tensão sexual, mas, ao sair da banheira, foi obrigada a admitir quanto se sentia vazia por dentro. O orgasmo satisfizera suas necessidades físicas, porém não amenizara o desejo de estar com o único homem que afe tara seu coração e corpo. O homem generoso e honesto que se interessara por ela, e não pela herdeira da família Takahashi.

Ofegante, terminou de enxugar-se e vestiu a camisola. Apai xonara-se por Sesshoumaru Taisho, e por mais que quisesse acreditar que sua noite com ele não passara de um encontro fugaz, Kagome sabia que significara muito mais do que isso.

Mesmo depois do prazer solitário, ela ainda estava ansiosa e irrequieta, e não era mais uma sensação física. Precisava sen tir aquele tipo de conexão emocional que vivenciara com Sesshoumaru, o aconchego e a intimidade que só um envolvimento sentimen tal proporcionaria.

Além de fascinada e atraída por Sesshoumaru, Kagome estava curiosa. Queria saber mais sobre ele. Queria saber tudo, na verdade. Mas isso exigiria reciprocidade, e não estava disposta a revelar seus segredos pessoais e íntimos... a menos que ela direcionas-se a conversa e, cuidadosamente, evitasse as perguntas que poderiam fazê-la falar mais do que o permitido.

Indecisa, olhou para o telefone celular que deixara sobre o criado-mudo. Seu plano era perigoso e arriscado, porém se consolava em pensar que, enquanto seu número de telefone estivesse bloqueado no celular de Sesshoumaru, ele não poderia retor nar a ligação. Dessa forma, ela estaria no controle da situação, sem a ameaça de ter sua identidade descoberta.

Apertando o telefone na mão, reclinou-se contra os traves seiros e fechou os olhos. Lutava entre a razão e o coração.

Céus, estava morrendo de vontade de ouvir novamente a voz grave e sedutora de Sesshoumaru, mas, sobretudo, não queria ficar sozinha naquela noite. E não ficaria se desprezasse a voz da razão e fizesse o que seu coração pedia.

Sesshoumaru terminou a 25ª volta em sua piscina, ainda exultante com os acontecimentos do dia.

Logo depois do almoço, recebera um _e-mail_ confirmando que a empresa Nolan & Filhos vencera a concorrência para a reforma do Takahashi Hotel. Desde então, parecia estar flutuan do nas nuvens. Depois de uma rápida comemoração com Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru passara na casa do pai e da madrasta para contar a novi dade. Nolan batera nas costas do filho, apertara-lhe a mão e abraçara-o com indisfarçável orgulho. O apoio e a aprovação do pai eram muito importantes e incentivadores, e Sesshoumaru jurou que, dessa vez, não iria desapontá-lo.

As obras começariam dentro de duas semanas, e Sesshoumaru pre tendia supervisionar o trabalho pessoalmente. Acompanharia todos os custos para certificar-se de que nada fugiria do orça mento apresentado. Por nada no mundo permitiria que alguma coisa mudasse o projeto, e isso exigiria seu envolvimento pes soal desde o início.

Assim pensando, saiu da piscina, enxugou os cabelos e en rolou a toalha ao redor dos quadris. Entrou em casa e foi direto para o chuveiro. Depois do banho, vestiu o roupão, dirigiu-se à cozinha e pegou uma lata de cerveja na geladeira. Abriu-a e foi para o quarto.

Naquele instante, seu celular tocou. Passava das onze horas.

Olhou o _display,_ e seu coração bateu mais forte ao ler as pa lavras "número bloqueado".

A última vez que lera aquela mensagem em seu celular, fora Kagome quem ligara, mas depois de quatro dias sem notícias dela, não tinha mais esperança de ouvir sua voz. Entretanto, se hou vesse a menor possibilidade de ser Kagome, não perderia a chance de conversar com ela.

Atendeu no terceiro toque.

— Alô?

— Olá, Sesshoumaru. Aqui é Kagome. Como se ele não reconhecesse sua voz doce e sensual! Uma onda de alívio envolveu-o e um sorriso largo iluminou-lhe o rosto depois de quatro dias de angústia e mau humor.

— Oi, _Apenas Kagome!_ — ele respondeu num tom alegre. — A que devo a honra do seu telefonema?

Ela soltou ruidosamente a respiração, de um modo eloqüente.

— Não consigo parar de pensar em você e na noite que passamos juntos.

— Eu pensei que fosse o único a remoer as lembranças daquela noite. — Uma pontada de desejo despertou-lhe os sen tidos. — Estou contente por você ter ligado.

— Eu também.

O tom de hesitação na voz de Kagome não passou despercebido a Sesshoumaru.

— Por que tenho a impressão de que você não está cem por cento certa da sua resposta?

Ela riu.

— Você é muito perceptivo, Sr. Taisho. E o que acha de noventa e nove por cento de certeza?

Sesshoumaru colocou a lata de cerveja em cima da cômoda. Com o telefone encaixado entre a orelha e o ombro, abriu a gaveta e pegou uma cueca. Tirou o roupão e vestiu-a.

— E o um por cento restante?

Kagome suspirou, agora lenta e suavemente.

— Digamos que eu não tenha certeza absoluta de estar fa zendo a coisa certa.

— Por que não?

— Bem... o que aconteceu entre nós... Há a possibilidade de tornar-se emocionalmente complicado demais.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. De repente, lembrou-se do seu rela cionamento com Kagura.

— Emocionalmente complicado para quem?

— Sobretudo para mim. — Ela fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: — Nunca pensei que um único encontro pudesse tornar-se tão...

— Envolvente? — ele completou, entendendo muito bem a situação. A necessidade de estar com Kagome era tão forte que o consumia desde o momento em que ela fugira da sua cama.

— Você é absolutamente inebriante — Kagome murmurou com voz enrouquecida. — E me proporcionou uma noite realmente inesquecível.

— O que houve entre nós, Kagome, independente do que você diga, não foi apenas sexo satisfatório. Não deveria terminar nunca.

— Ah, mas encontros de uma noite são assim mesmo... encontros furtivos, de uma noite só.

Sesshoumaru tomou um gole de cerveja. Ajeitou os travesseiros con tra a cabeceira da cama e recostou-se neles.

— Você acredita nisso? Se acreditasse, não estaria me li gando a esta hora.

— Tem razão. Talvez não tenha sido mesmo uma boa idéia. — Mais hesitação na voz dela, e Sesshoumaru podia até imaginá-la mordiscando o lábio, tamanha sua indecisão. — Acho melhor desligar antes que as coisas se compliquem ainda mais.

— Não desligue — ele ordenou com rispidez, quase em desespero. Finalmente, Kagome tivera coragem de telefonar, e, se ela desligasse, talvez nunca mais teria notícias dela.

Ele não iria perder essa oportunidade. Queria dar-lhe tempo e espaço, sem pressão, sem muitas perguntas, para descobrir até que ponto Kagome pretendia levar as coisas entre ambos. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia descobrir mais sobre a vida dela também.

Sesshoumaru tomou o restante da cerveja de um só gole. Depois, colocou a lata no criado-mudo.

— Vamos combinar uma coisa, _Apenas Kagome_ — disse ele com mais calma. — Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado e apro veitar esta noite para uma conversa leve e descontraída. O que acha?

— Tudo bem. — A voz dela soou mais relaxada. — Eu gostaria.

Sesshoumaru passou os dedos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos e fez a pergunta básica e inofensiva:

— Onde você está agora? Em casa? — Imaginou-a numa casa elegante e bem decorada num condomínio de luxo, em algum ponto nobre da cidade, talvez às margens do lago.

—Estou em San Francisco—Kagome informou, para decepção de Sesshoumaru. — Vim a trabalho.

Os músculos do estômago dele se contraíram. Tentou man ter o passado fora do presente. Não poderia mais ignorar as semelhanças entre o comportamento evasivo de Kagura e a ar madura na qual Kagome se trancara desde o momento em que a conhecera.

Havia muitos segredos complexos envolvendo _Apenas Kagome,_ além da camada de mistérios para serem desvendados gradual mente. Mas havia uma questão que precisava resolver naquele momento, antes que o relacionamento deles se aprofundasse mais.

— Kagome, eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta e quero que você seja absolutamente honesta comigo.

Seguiu-se um breve e assustador silêncio.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou, por fim.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. Detestava ter de chegar a tal ponto, mas a resposta era importante demais para ser ignorada.

— Você é casada?

— Oh! — ela exclamou com indignação. — Claro que não sou casada! Eu teria ido para a cama com você se tivesse algum tipo de compromisso?

Kagome foi tão enfática e parecia tão horrorizada que Sesshoumaru acreditou nela. Ele achou por bem explicar o motivo da per gunta tão íntima.

— Desculpe, eu não queria ofendê-la. E que descobri que muitas mulheres não se importam de manter um relacionamen to com outro homem mesmo sendo casadas. E esse tipo de experiência me tornou muito cauteloso.

— Fidelidade é importante para mim.

A afirmação dela tranqüilizou-o. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Que tipo de trabalho você faz que inclui viagens?

— Sou compradora de uma rede de butiques exclusivas com lojas em San Francisco, Chicago e Nova York.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que Kagome informara o necessário para satis fazer sua curiosidade, sem entrar em detalhes. De repente, ocor reu-lhe que ela poderia estar em Chicago a trabalho bem no dia do seu aniversário. Uma oportunidade ideal para uma noite com um estranho.

— Em qual dessas cidades você mora? — ele arriscou.

— Chicago. Nascida e criada.

— Eu também. — Sesshoumaru sorriu por saber que ambos viviam numa cidade que abrigava outros tantos milhões de pessoas. Encontrá-la, sem saber seu sobrenome ou onde trabalhava, era o mesmo que procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

— Na verdade, ultimamente estou pensando em me mudar para San Francisco.

— Uma cidade mais excitante que Chicago?

— Não. Apenas uma cidade diferente. Um novo lugar. No vas pessoas.

— Uma nova vida? — Sesshoumaru pressentiu que a necessidade de Kagome por alguma coisa "nova" era muito maior do que ela deixava transparecer.

— Também. Uma vida nova faz parte quando se muda de cidade.

— Seria muito egoísmo de minha parte dizer que eu não gostaria que você se mudasse?

Kagome riu e o som cristalino de sua risada invadiu a intimidade do quarto dele.

— Estou lisonjeada.

Sesshoumaru não riu. Sua seriedade revelava o grau de seu envol vimento com ela. Aquele relacionamento estava prestes a tor nar-se emocionalmente complicado. Para ele. E não podia fazer nada para evitar sua queda livre, a não ser manter viva a espe rança de que, em algum momento do caminho, Kagome decidisse acompanhá-lo naquela viagem louca e fantástica.

— Agora é a sua vez de ficar na berlinda, Sr. Taisho — disse ela, escapando do interrogatório.

Imediatamente, Sesshoumaru percebeu a estratégia de Kagome, mas não protestou. Ao contrário dela, ele não tinha nada a esconder... e muito a ganhar por permitir que Kagome invadisse sua priva cidade.

— Pergunte o que quiser, meu bem. Sou um livro aberto.

— Certo. Vamos começar pelo básico. Onde você trabalha?

— Sou construtor.

— Então, você trabalha para a Nolan & Filhos?

— Como você sabe? — Sesshoumaru perguntou, surpreso.

— Eu li o nome na porta da caminhonete quando o acom panhei até a sua casa.

Kagome fora mais observadora do que ele imaginara.

— Ah, sei. Nolan é meu pai, e a empresa pertence à nossa família.

— Presumo que os filhos são você e seus irmãos.

— Eu e Inuyasha. O outro irmão, Hakudoshi, é da Marinha e se tornou especialista em seguros. Temos uma irmã, Carol, que também trabalha no escritório e faz com que tudo corra muito bem e com eficiência.

— E seu pai? Ele ainda trabalha na empresa?

— Só quando é necessário ou quando eu preciso dos seus conselhos. Ele se aposentou e me deixou no seu lugar na dire ção da firma. Meu pai trabalhou muito e agora está aprovei tando a vida com a minha madrasta. Jogando golfe, pescando, viajando, enfim, fazendo tudo que não pôde fazer nos primeiros anos de casamento com Amélia.

— Seus pais são divorciados? — Kagome perguntou com visí vel interesse pela família dele.

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos.

— Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru. Não deve ter sido fácil para todos vocês perderem a mãe ainda tão jovens.

— Realmente, a morte de minha mãe foi um choque para todos. Sendo o mais velho, automaticamente assumi o controle para manter a casa e a família em ordem, enquanto meu pai trabalhava duro na empresa.

— Ah, o filho responsável e de confiança! — Kagome murmu rou quase só para ela mesma. — Eu conheço muito bem essa história.

Sesshoumaru ficou alerta. Eles tinham um traço em comum, um senso natural de obrigação para com a família. Talvez o motivo de Kagome ser tão misteriosa tivesse origem justamente nos laços familiares. Ele queria respostas para as perguntas que tortura vam sua mente.

— E você, Kagome? Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

— Apenas uma irmã, cinco anos mais nova que eu. E mesmo sendo a caçula, ela não é a rebelde da família.

— Suponho que essa honra pertence a você — ele brincou, seu pensamento voltando à noite do aniversário dela, sua ou sadia e desinibição.

Kagome soltou ruidosamente o ar pela boca, numa mistura de risada e incredulidade.

— Apesar do que você deve pensar a meu respeito, estou longe de ser rebelde.

Se bem me lembro, você é a boa moça que quer ser má. Eu gostei de ser má com você.

— Por que comigo?

Kagome hesitou, como se estivesse escolhendo palavras coe rentes.

— Porque ser má com você é seguro. Você é confiável. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, tentando entender o comentário dela.

— Confiável como?

— Somos estranhos, e o anonimato mantém a privacidade, sem que nenhum de nós corra qualquer risco. Podemos fingir tudo, fazer tudo que quisermos sem nos sentirmos ameaçados.

Sesshoumaru entendeu menos ainda. Por que diabos ela se sentia ameaçada? Friccionou o queixo e respirou fundo. Kagome estava se esquivando novamente, e disfarçar sua frustração não era nada fácil.

— Mas eu confio em você, Sesshoumaru Taisho, o que torna nosso caso e você seguros para mim — ela concluiu num fio de voz tão macio e triste que todo aborrecimento de Sesshoumaru evaporou-se no ar.

Kagome não confiava nele, não do modo como ele esperava. Porém, independente das razões dela para manter-se no ano nimato, Sesshoumaru agradecia aos céus por Kagome ter admitido o rela cionamento deles, ainda que em termos de "caso". Era um co meço. Uma pequena e exultante vitória.

— Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui comigo, Kagome. Aqui no meu quarto, na minha cama... nua e ardente.

— Eu estou aí com você, ao seu lado, meu corpo colado ao seu — ela sussurrou sedutoramente.

Um quadro formou-se na mente de Sesshoumaru. Kagome na sua cama, os seios firmes em suas mãos, o corpo trêmulo esperando para ser possuído por ele.

— Oh, sim, eu gosto dessa fantasia.

— E eu gosto de como você me faz sentir. Confiante, exci tada e muito sedutora. Você está aí, esperando-me tocá-lo, não está?

Sesshoumaru mudou o telefone para a outra orelha.

— A espera já está quase me matando, Kagome.

Ela riu.

— A espera é uma coisa boa. Imagine que estou acariciando seu rosto e seus lábios. Sua boca é sensual, e eu adoro como você umedece meu corpo com seus lábios e sua língua. Eu me lembro da sensação enlouquecedora de você mordiscando meus mamilos...

Kagome ia relatando sua fantasia passo a passo, como se esti vessem realmente juntos, vivenciando mais uma noite de amor intenso. Sesshoumaru acompanhava a descrição, e à medida que ela ia falando, seu desejo aumentava. Seu corpo estremecia, suado e excitado, e ele não conseguiu controlar o momento do clímax, que chegou com toda força.

— Oh, Kagome... — murmurou, ofegante.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e pegou a caixa de lenços de papel no criado-mudo. Entretanto, por mais que seu desejo físico fosse saciado, não era suficiente. Ele queria mais de Kagome do que simples ligações telefônicas nos momentos convenientes para ela e orgasmos solitários.

Kagome admitira que criara uma rede de segurança para manter seu anonimato e suas emoções a salvo. Ele atendera às exigên cias dela na noite em que se conheceram, e também agora, por conveniência de Kagome, acabara consentindo aquela loucura de fazer sexo por telefone. Ele partilhara com ela passagens de sua vida, de sua família e até mesmo revelara pequenas inse guranças de sua vida sentimental, e queria que aquelas obstru ções superficiais que existiam entre ambos desaparecessem pa ra sempre.

Nada mais de segredos, nada mais de _Apenas Kagome_ escondendo-se atrás do anonimato. Ele merecia honestidade e a confiança incondicional dela.

— Quero vê-la de novo, Kagome — Sesshoumaru confessou com sinceridade. — Deixe-me convidá-la para um encontro de verdade.

Um momento de silêncio e hesitação. Depois, a resposta suave, mas cheia de arrependimento:

Infelizmente, isso não faz parte da fantasia.

 _Ao inferno com a fantasia,_ Sesshoumaru pensou, mas conseguiu controlar sua irritação.

— E se a fantasia não for suficiente?

— Tem que ser. — Na voz dela, uma tristeza indisfarçável. — Além disso, muitas vezes a fantasia é melhor do que a rea lidade.

Obviamente, Kagome falava por experiência própria, e Sesshoumaru ressentia-se por ela ter tanta dificuldade em confiar nele.

— Por que não podemos ter ambas?

De novo, um breve silêncio. Percebendo que Kagome não tinha uma resposta pronta, Sesshoumaru ficou ainda mais determinado em derrubar-lhe as barreiras.

— Qual é o seu sobrenome, Kagome? É só o que lhe peço. — Uma pequena demonstração de confiança era tudo de que ele precisava. Alguma coisa real e nítida, um fio de esperança no qual pudesse agarrar-se.

— Não posso dizer.

Sesshoumaru percebeu a angústia na voz dela, mesmo assim sentiu-se usado. A sensação era familiar e desagradável demais para ser relevada.

— Não pode ou não quer? — ele rebateu rispidamente.

— Os dois. Ah, Sesshoumaru, eu sinto muito... — A voz de Kagome tremeu de emoção e de alguma coisa mais que lembrava pâ nico. — Vou desligar...

Abruptamente, ele sentou-se na cama e esbravejou:

— Droga, Kagome, não desligue!

Tarde demais. Um clique soou no ouvido dele. Ela cortara a conexão entre ambos, em todos os sentidos. Soltando uma imprecação, Sesshoumaru jurou que na próxima vez, _se_ houvesse uma próxima vez, ditaria as regras e determinaria quando e como terminaria o encontro dos dois.

Kagome seria sua, mas nas condições dele.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Kagome entrou no elevador que a levaria até seu apartamento no Takahashi Hotel, em Chicago.

Finalmente, em casa. Estava com dor de cabeça e não via a hora de tirar os sapatos, as roupas, tomar um banho e jogar-se na cama. Queria esquecer sua conversa com Sesshoumaru e o conflito de emoções que o telefonema provocara. O desejo e a neces sidade de estar com Sesshoumaru eram uma realidade. Entretanto, não poderia satisfazê-los e nem ignorá-los.

Por mais que tentasse.

Depois de passar quase quatro horas no vôo entre San Fran cisco e Chicago, chegara ao hotel no meio da tarde da sexta-feira. Logo viu-se diante da difícil missão de dispensar um funcionário. James fora identificado pelas câmeras de seguran ça como a pessoa que roubara o valioso pingente de diamante Aaron Basha, além de jóias de menor valor e outros itens da butique, num total de quase 3 mil dólares em mercadorias.

Kagome estava aborrecida. Confiara em James, e ele abusara dessa confiança. A conversa, evidentemente, não fora nada agradável. Kouga estivera presente como testemunha do inter rogatório. James pedira desculpas e implorara para continuar no emprego, alegando que possuía muitas dívidas para pagar. Quando percebeu que a demissão era fato consumado, revelou seu verdadeiro caráter, esbravejando e ameaçando-a.

Kagome dera-lhe um mês de prazo para reembolsar o valor das peças roubadas. Contrariando os conselhos de Kouga, ela deci diu não registrar queixa policial contra o ex-funcionário. Ar gumentou que a perda do emprego já era uma punição e ga rantiu que se James não saldasse o débito naquele prazo, ela o denunciaria à polícia.

Kouga não concordara com a decisão, e o comportamento de James só reforçou sua reprovação à indulgência de Kagome. Antes de sair da butique, James gritou para quem quisesse ouvir que Kagome ainda se arrependeria por havê-lo demitido. Ela esperava que, passado o momento de fúria, James pensasse com calma no erro que cometera e conseguisse lidar com a situação de forma mais racional.

O elevador parou no hall do apartamento, e Kagome entrou rapidamente com a intenção de ir direto para o quarto. Levou um susto ao ver Sango encolhida no canto do sofá da sala de visitas. Seu rosto estava borrado de maquiagem e os olhos e o nariz, vermelhos de tanto chorar. Estava pálida e desfigu rada. Kagome correu até ela.

— Sango? O que aconteceu?

— Desculpe. — Sango enxugou o nariz com um lenço de papel e forçou um sorriso. — Eu não queria incomodá-la, mas não sabia para onde ir.

Além do trabalho e da família, Kagome quase não tinha vida social, o que significava que a irmã e os pais sabiam muito bem que ela _sempre_ estaria em casa à noite. Céus, sua vida era tão monótona e rotineira a ponto de todos conhecerem seus hábitos. Tanta previsibilidade era realmente patética!

Por outro lado, isso a tornava uma pessoa confiável e de presença constante. Por esse motivo, sua irmã caçula refugia ra-se na casa dela.

— Sango, você sabe que pode contar comigo a qualquer hora. — Kagome olhou ao redor. — E Rin?

— Eu disse que ia jantar com uma amiga e a deixei com mamãe. Ela não sabe que estou aqui.

Kagome franziu o cenho, estranhando o fato de Sango não ter contado a verdade à mãe. — E Mirok?

— Ele disse que ia trabalhar até mais tarde de novo. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Para estudar um grande processo que irá a julgamento dentro de algumas semanas.

Decididamente, Sango estava enfrentando uma crise. Se ria uma crise de depressão ou alguma coisa mais? Qualquer que fosse o problema, Kagome estava determinada a pôr o dedo na ferida e descobrir a razão do sofrimento da irmã.

Ela pegou a mão de Sango e afagou-a carinhosamente.

— Estou preocupada com você, querida. Estava tão esquisita no dia em que almoçamos juntos. E agora isso. — Kagome fez uma pausa, escolhendo bem as palavras para não aborrecer ainda mais a irmã. — Estou pensando que seria conveniente você marcar uma consulta com o seu médico. Talvez ele possa re ceitar algum remédio para amenizar essas mudanças de humor.

—- Nenhum médico poderá prescrever remédios para salvar o meu casamento.

Kagome surpreendeu-se com a revelação.

— O quê? Será que eu ouvi direito? Sango levantou-se e foi até a janela.

— Ouviu, sim. Mirok não me quer mais — ela confessou num fio de voz.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta. Era difícil acreditar. Mirok sempre adorara Sango e fizera loucuras para conquistá-la, antes de pedi-la em casamento. E formavam um casal perfeito.

— Ele disse isso? — perguntou.

Braços cruzados, Sango voltou-se devagar e encarou a irmã.

— Não com palavras. Mas desde que Rin nasceu, ele mal toca em mim.

— Mal toca em você... em que sentido?

— Sexo! — Os olhos de Sango encheram-se de lágrimas. — Depois do nascimento de Rin, fizemos amor apenas seis vezes. E olhe que antes fazíamos amor pelo menos cinco vezes por semana!

Kagome conteve um suspiro. Imaginou-se com Sesshoumaru. Se tivesse a oportunidade de viver um relacionamento estável com ele, com certeza vivenciaria todo o prazer e a paixão que era tão forte entre ambos.

— Já emagreci tudo que engordei na gravidez. Meu corpo voltou ao normal e os seios estão maiores do que antes de Rin nascer — Sango continuou. — Tenho feito aqueles exercícios Kegel para ajudar a estreitar e fortalecer os músculos vaginais. Fiz de tudo para ficar em forma. Mas a nossa vida sexual nunca mais foi a mesma. É como se aquele fogo de paixão e desejo tivesse apagado. — Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. — Oh, Kagome, e se ele estiver tendo um caso?

Kagome levantou-se e abraçou a irmã.

— Ora, não se atormente tanto. Pode ser imaginação sua. Eu já ouvi falar de depressão pós-parto e...

— Não é imaginação minha, Kagome. É a realidade. Mirok está sempre cansado e, se eu não tomar a iniciativa, ele não me procura mais.

— Mirok fez ou disse alguma coisa para você desconfiar que ele tem outra?

Sango soltou-se dos braços da irmã e assoou o nariz.

— Bem, não... mas, pelo comportamento dele, não consigo pensar em outro motivo.

Naquele ponto, o lado racional de Kagome aflorou, e ela não hesitou em falar com a voz da razão. A Kagome sensata, ponde rada, sempre justificando a atitude das pessoas para apaziguar situações difíceis.

— Querida, no dia em que almoçamos juntos, você mesma me disse que estavam tendo dificuldades para se adaptar às mudanças que ocorreram com a chegada de Rin. Eu acho isso absolutamente natural. Ambos estão cansados por motivos diferentes, e deve levar algum tempo para tudo voltar ao nor mal, incluindo a vida sexual.

—Eu só queria que fosse como era antes.

—Converse com Mirok, então. Diga-lhe como você se sente.

Sango assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, mas Kagome perce beu que a irmã estava emocionada e confusa demais para pen sar com clareza. Por mais que sofresse com a situação de Sango, ela não podia fazer nem dizer mais nada. A própria Sango deveria resolver seus conflitos com Mirok sem a inter ferência de terceiros.

Numa tentativa de aliviar o clima opressivo, Kagome pegou na mão da irmã e levou-a para a cozinha.

— Vamos pedir alguma coisa deliciosa para nos lambuzar mos como fazíamos antes? O que acha de um pedaço enorme de pudim de coco?

— Com muitas ameixas e nadando em calda de rum? — Sango completou, um pouco mais animada à menção de sua sobremesa favorita.

Kagome riu.

— Você ganhou!

A sobremesa não resolveu exatamente o problema da irmã, mas serviu para distraí-la.

Quando Sango foi embora, por volta das oito horas, Kagome estava exausta e sufocada pelos acontecimentos do dia. Sen tia-se espremida por tudo e todos, desde as responsabilidades profissionais até as expectativas familiares. Não sabia até quan do suportaria tanta pressão.

Precisava desesperadamente fugir daquela vida de herdeira da fortuna Takahashi e de todas as obrigações e limitações que esse papel exigia. Precisava desesperadamente deixar os pro blemas para trás e ser outra mulher, nem que fosse por pouco tempo.

Havia apenas um pessoa com que se sentia suficientemen te confortável para ser uma Kagome Takahashi normal, com vulnerabilidades, ansiedades emocionais e desejos secretos e proibidos.

Antes que tivesse tempo para mudar de idéia, foi para o quarto. Depois de um banho rápido, vestiu saia de jeans e blu sa, calçou sandálias rasteiras e penteou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Pegou a bolsa, as chaves do carro e entrou no elevador exclusivo.

Ao descer no térreo, deu de cara com Kouga saindo de sua sala. Kouga mediu-a dos pés à cabeça, obviamente estranhando suas roupas simples e informais.

Kagome manteve-se impassível e sorriu com naturalidade.

— Trabalhando até tarde em plena sexta-feira? — ela per guntou, continuando a andar. Passava das oito horas.

— Como sempre. Você sabe, eu praticamente moro aqui.

Era verdade. Kouga dedicava quase todo seu tempo à empre sa, por isso chegara ao topo. Naquele momento, porém, a pre sença dele incomodava-a. Cansara-se de estar sempre sob al gum tipo de vigilância e detestava tanta falta de privacidade justamente quando mais precisava dela.

Kouga fechou a porta do escritório e começou a andar pelo corredor. Kagome disfarçou a contrariedade. Querendo ou não, ele iria acompanhá-la até o estacionamento, uma vez que o seu carro estava estacionado ao lado do dela.

— Você está bem depois do que aconteceu com James? — Kouga indagou, alcançando-a.

— Muito bem. — Kagome não queria que ele soubesse como seu dia fora péssimo.

Kouga olhou-a com expressão curiosa, como se não acredi tasse, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Apenas perguntou:

— Aonde você vai a esta hora? — Ele abriu a porta que levava ao estacionamento e, com um gesto de mão, deu-lhe passagem.

Ela saiu em direção ao carro. Kouga a acompanhou. O tom era casual, mas alguma coisa na voz dele revelava sua curio sidade. Kagome foi obrigada a mentir.

— Vou até o The Daily Grind. — E antes que Kouga se convidasse para acompanhá-la, ela acrescentou: — Vou me encontrar com Diana e Heather.

— Ah, sei! — Ele conhecia as amigas de Kagome do tempo da faculdade. — Outro programa só de mulheres?

— Nada de tão interessante. — Ela destravou a porta do BMW com o controle remoto. — Apenas um chopinho gelado numa noite quente e jogar conversa fora com as amigas.

— Parece divertido. — Kouga abriu a porta do carro e esperou que Kagome se acomodasse ao volante. — Divirta-se.

— Obrigada. — Ela deu a partida no carro e soltou um longo suspiro. Saiu do estacionamento e seguiu pela avenida. Depois, pegou o caminho em direção aos arredores da cidade, o mesmo caminho que a levara ao bar popular que descobrira no sábado de seu aniversário.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos. O que estava fazendo, afinal? Inventando desculpas para continuar vendo Sesshoumaru? E se ele não quisesse vê-la depois do modo covarde e abrupto como ela desligara o telefone?

Apertou o volante com força ao lembrar do tom desesperado da voz dele pedindo para ela não desligar... e de como se sentira vazia e desolada depois de interromper a ligação. É que entrara em pânico quando Sesshoumaru começara a questioná-la sobre coisas que ela não poderia responder.

Ainda não estava preparada para revelar-lhe sua identidade. Não queria correr o risco de outro escândalo. Mas a verdade era uma só: não podia ficar longe de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Com ele, sentia-se vibrante, viva, sensual. Era como se tivesse recupe rado uma parte de si mesma que perdera no tempo e no espaço, nas mãos de homens que a tinham usado por interesse finan ceiro e social.

Sesshoumaru tornara-se seu ponto fraco, um vício, uma obsessão que dominava seus pensamentos e ameaçava consumir suas emoções. Sua incapacidade de resistir a Sesshoumaru era assustadora, pois havia muita coisa em risco. No entanto, lá estava ela, de safiando o destino e a sorte para se encontrar mais uma vez com ele.

O carro de Sesshoumaru não estava no estacionamento do Nick's Sports Bar. Jogando com a sorte, Kagome seguiu devagar pelas ruas do subúrbio, olhando as placas, esperando não perder-se no caminho. Quinze minutos depois, estacionava o carro na garagem de Sesshoumaru, atrás da caminhonete dele.

Desligou o carro e fechou os olhos. Sabia o que poderia acontecer assim que deixasse a segurança de seu automóvel e Sesshoumaru abrisse a porta de sua casa.

Respirou fundo, desceu do carro e subiu os degraus da va randa. Com o coração totalmente descontrolado, bateu na porta e esperou.

Passou-se uma eternidade até que a luz da varanda fosse acesa. Então, a porta se abriu e Sesshoumaru apareceu vestindo apenas calça jeans. Expressão séria, maxilares contraídos e os cabelos em desalinho. Mesmo assim, estava tão bonito e sensual que Kagome quase perdeu o fôlego. Nunca se sentira assim com ho mem nenhum antes de conhecer Sesshoumaru.

Ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se no batente da porta.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou num tom enrouquecido que desmentia sua aparente indiferença.

Kagome mordiscou o lábio e decidiu-se pela verdade.

— Eu precisava vê-lo, estar com você.

Um músculo enrijeceu-se no rosto dele, e nos olhos surgiu um brilho de raiva. Kagome fora presunçosa ao imaginar que Sesshoumaru a receberia de braços abertos. Afinal, ele não tinha muitos mo tivos para acreditar nela.

— Kagome...

Com a sensação de que Sesshoumaru não iria exatamente convidá-la a entrar, ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele.

— Não me diga não, Sesshoumaru. Deixe-me entrar, por favor.

Talvez por conta da emoção contida na voz de Kagome, a ex pressão de Sesshoumaru suavizou-se. Recuando alguns passos, deixou-a entrar no hall e fechou a porta.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela acariciou-lhe o peito, os ombros e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. Depois, roçou os lábios nos dele e beijou-o. Beijos suaves, provocantes que foram se tornando mais ardentes, mais atrevidos, mais exigentes. Final mente, incapaz de resistir, Sesshoumaru gemeu e correspondeu aos beijos de Kagome, abrindo as portas do paraíso. Os corpos se in flamaram imediatamente.

Ele a encostou na parede e pressionou seu corpo rígido e excitado no dela. Segurou-a pelos quadris, os dedos apertando-lhe a pele macia, e introduziu a perna entre as de Kagome, forçando-a a abri-las para sentir o ritmo forte e constante do seu sexo friccionando o dela.

Em brasas, Kagome sentiu que estava prestes a ter um orgasmo. De repente, porém, Sesshoumaru afastou-se e parou de movimentar a perna, deixando-a nos limites do prazer e da frustração.

Ofegante, os olhos brilhando de desejo, Sesshoumaru começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa, os dedos roçando-lhe a pele, a curva dos seios, os mamilos, descendo lentamente para o abdômen.

— Sesshoumaru... — Kagome murmurou com ansiedade, querendo mais.

— Não se preocupe, meu bem. Vou lhe dar exatamente o que você veio buscar aqui. — Ele a beijou de leve nos lábios, no pescoço, na orelha. — Vou _transar_ com você. Com os de dos, com a boca, com a língua, e depois, com o pênis.

Kagome estranhou essa declaração chocante, mas a interpretou como palavras vulgares para estimular sua imaginação.

Sesshoumaru amoldou o corpo no dela, pressionando-a com o mem bro rígido e ereto.

— É o que você quer de mim, não é mesmo?

— Oh, sim... Sesshoumaru...

Ele segurou o rosto de Kagome entre as mãos, e os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Ela prendeu a respiração. O brilho fa minto nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e a expressão de desejo no rosto bonito excitaram-na ainda mais.

— Então, fale, Kagome. Diga que quer que eu _transe_ com você. Se não for o que você quer, vá embora agora, porque é o que vai acontecer entre nós, e rápido.

— Então, _transe_ comigo agora.

Um sorriso sarcástico dançou nos lábios dele.

— Diga de novo.

Kagome umedeceu os lábios e obedeceu.

— _Transe_ comigo — ela murmurou, usando palavras que nunca imaginara usar com nenhum outro homem, mas que soa vam perfeitamente normais com Sesshoumaru.

A última coisa que viu foi o brilho de satisfação nos olhos dele antes de beijá-la ardentemente, como nunca a beijara antes.

Sesshoumaru sabia como excitá-la e não perdeu tempo. Ergueu-lhe a saia e, num movimento rápido, abaixou a calcinha. As carícias tornavam-se cada vez mais sensuais e atrevidas. As mãos dele provocavam, brincavam, quase levando-a à loucura. Por fim, Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou, totalmente envol vida pelas ondas de prazer.

Sentiu as pernas amolecerem, e quando pensou que iria cair no chão, Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelas nádegas e ergueu-a no ar.

— Enrasque suas pernas na minha cintura — ele disse com a voz embargada pelo desejo contido.

Em seguida levou-a para o quarto e colocou-a na cama. Ajoelhou-se diante dela e começou a acariciar-lhe o centro de sua feminilidade.

Espasmos de prazer sacudiam o corpo de Kagome, e antes que ela chegasse ao clímax, Sesshoumaru já estava em pé, abrindo o zíper da calça. Depois, abaixou o jeans e a cueca até os tornozelos.

— Droga! — ele esbravejou. — Preciso de uma camisinha. Kagome ainda tinha algumas na bolsa que largara em algum

lugar no hall. Mas não queria perder tempo.

— Eu tomo pílula — afirmou, autorizando-o a entrar dentro dela, carne com carne, nada separando-os.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, aliviado, e posicionou-se para penetrá-la. Kagome agarrou-se na colcha. Precisava de uma âncora para acom panhar o ritmo das investidas dele.

Mas não estava preparada para o modo como Sesshoumaru a pos suiu. Ele pousou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, soltando gemidos abafados à medida que acelerava os movimentos.

— Olhe para mim — Sesshoumaru ordenou num murmúrio ríspido.

Aturdida, Kagome abriu os olhos. O rosto de ambos estavam muito próximos, a intensidade dos olhos azuis parecia quei mar-lhe a alma, e naquele momento ela compreendeu que nun ca mais seria a mesma.

Kagome era arrebatada por explosões de prazer que lhe sacu diam o corpo todo. Sesshoumaru estava dentro dela, estremecendo e acompanhando-a naqueles momentos de êxtase.

Longos minutos se passaram. Eles continuaram juntos, abra çados, e Kagome ainda sentia-o pulsar dentro dela. Ele a fitou, sua expressão ainda pesada, apesar do prazer que deveria ter ali viado sua tensão.

— Então, foi para isso que você veio até aqui? — Sesshoumaru indagou num tom brusco.

— Eu vim por você. — Ela o procurara pelo aconchego, pela intimidade física, pelo elo emocional que só ele poderia proporcionar-lhe.

— Não, Kagome. Você veio para fazer sexo comigo.

O sarcasmo dele magoou-a, mas Kagome não poderia dizer que Sesshoumaru estava sendo injusto, considerando seu comportamento esquivo e misterioso.

De repente, compreendeu que aquele confronto começara no instante em que ela batera na porta da casa dele. E a paixão e a emoção que Sesshoumaru demonstrara faziam parte do jogo. O momento da verdade estava chegando, e Kagome temia não ter condições de dar as explicações que ele queria e merecia.

Sesshoumaru pressionou os quadris nos dela, unindo ainda mais os corpos e mantendo-a presa debaixo dele.

— Não vá embora esta noite.

Sua voz era um desafio direto, e Kagome viu-se tentada a ficar e acordar nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Seu corpo e coração responde ram com um "sim" categórico e firme, mas a voz da razão insistia em lembrá-la dos erros e decepções do passado.

— Eu preciso ir.

— Não, Kagome, você não precisa ir.

Com as mãos nos ombros dele, tentou afastá-lo. Estava co meçando a sentir-se sufocada e precisava de ar.

— Não tenho escolha — ela gritou. Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe delicadamente o rosto.

— Todos nós temos escolhas, Kagome. Algumas são mais di fíceis de fazer do que outras. Mas vale a pena correr alguns riscos. Eu acho que o nosso relacionamento e o que vivenciamos juntos merecem todos os riscos. Acontece que eu não gos to de segredos, e você está atolada neles até o pescoço. Não posso e não admito continuar assim, sem saber quem você é.

O coração de Kagome batia tão forte que parecia querer explodir dentro do peito. E tudo o que podia fazer era olhar para Sesshoumaru, sentindo o sangue queimar-lhe as veias.

— Eu quero mais de você — ele continuou no mesmo tom frio. — Preciso muito mais do que fantasias verbais e encontros furtivos. Já fiz isso antes e recuso-me a fazer novamente. Estou apaixonado por você e quero tudo ou nada. — Pelo olhar im placável, Kagome compreendeu que Sesshoumaru não estava brincando. — Eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida fora deste quarto, Kagome, assim como eu quero fazer parte da sua. Mas você tem que querer também. Você tem que confiar em mim. Droga, Kagome, dê-me alguma coisa para eu acreditar!

Kagome lutava contra as lágrimas. Seu romance com Sesshoumaru não poderia ser transportado para a vida real. Ela soubera disso desde o início. Mas nunca imaginara que o que deveria ser ape nas uma noite de loucura e prazer pudesse transformar-se num envolvimento emocional tão forte. E se o romance deles viesse a público, causaria a todos mais sofrimento do que alegria.

Com certeza, eles jamais teriam se conhecido em circuns tâncias normais, e ela não poderia simplesmente explicar aos pais que Sesshoumaru era um homem que ela escolhera num bar de periferia no dia do seu aniversário. Com a crise conjugai de Sango e Mirok ameaçando a paz da família, Kagome não poderia nem pensar em outro escândalo, não depois de ter passado os três últimos anos tentando retratar-se pelo desastroso relacio namento com Bankotsu.

—Você não pode fazer isso, não é? — Sesshoumaru suspirou, re signado. — Eu gostaria de compreender por que, mas o fato é que não compreendo. E você não quer conversar a respeito. E do jeito que está, eu não quero mais. Preciso da sua honestidade, da sua confiança, porque sem isso, não existe mais nada entre nós, apenas sexo. E eu quero mais de você.

 _A decisão dele será minha desgraça,_ Kagome pensou. Ela não deveria ter ido à casa de Sesshoumaru. Não deveria tê-lo procurado mais depois da noite do seu aniversário. Agora, por mais difícil que fosse, devia sair definitivamente da vida dele. Sesshoumaru fora bastante claro e não concordaria mais com aqueles encontros clandestinos.

Ele a beijou de novo, e Kagome não resistiu. Desconfiava de que aquele seria o último beijo, o beijo de despedida.

Assim que o beijo terminou, Sesshoumaru deslizou de dentro dela e levantou-se. A perda e o vazio que Kagome sentiu foi muito mais do que uma sensação física. Ele ajudou-a a vestir a calcinha e ajeitou-lhe a saia, cobrindo o que possuíra com tanta paixão e que nunca mais seria seu.

— Já que você conseguiu exatamente o que veio procurar aqui, acho que já pode ir embora. — Sesshoumaru tirou a calça e a cueca que estavam abaixadas até os tornozelos e fez um último comentário: — Se um dia você decidir confiar em mim e no que vivenciamos juntos, saberá onde me encontrar, porque eu não sei onde encontrá-la.

Com o coração partido em mil pedaços, Kagome observou-o sair do quarto. Segundos depois, ouviu-o mergulhar na piscina. Sesshoumaru estava oferecendo-lhe a chance de sair da casa dele com a dignidade intacta.

E depois de ouvi-lo dizer que ela fora procurá-lo apenas por sexo, o orgulho era tudo que lhe restara.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Joan entrou na sala de Kagome e entregou-lhe a correspondência do dia.

— Acabou de chegar — ela informou.

— Obrigada, Joan. — Sorriu para a assistente de gerência. Uma semana se passara desde a demissão de James, e tinham contratado uma vendedora para substituí-lo. — Como a nova funcionária está se saindo no treinamento?

— Muito bem. Sara aprende rápido.

— Que bom. — Kagome queria conversar com sua assistente e aquele momento parecia o mais indicado. — Joan... o que você me diz de assumir o cargo de gerente executiva desta loja?

Joan surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, mas seus olhos brilha ram com velado interesse.

— Desculpe... eu não entendi.

— Eu vou explicar. Sente-se, por favor. — Kagome esperou-a acomodar-se na cadeira de frente para ela. — Estou pensando seriamente em mudar-me para San Francisco e fixar residência lá. Continuarei me dividindo entre as lojas de San Francisco, Nova York e Chicago. Mas, nesse caso, esta butique precisará de um gerente executivo para cuidar da contabilidade, do es toque, dos pedidos, enfim, para fazer tudo o que eu faço agora. Você é a minha primeira opção.

— Minha Nossa! — Joan exclamou. — Sinto-me tão lisonjeada!

—Você merece, e espero que pense na minha proposta. —

Reclinando-se na poltrona, Kagome deu mais detalhes do cargo.

—Claro, com a nova função, sua carga horária excederá as trinta horas semanais que você trabalha agora. Em compensa ção, terá um aumento de salário por conta da promoção.

— Estou muito entusiasmada com a sua proposta, Kagome, mas eu gostaria de um algum tempo para pensar e conversar com meu marido antes de dar uma resposta definitiva.

-— Perfeitamente, Joan. Pense bem a respeito.

A assistente saiu da sala, e Kagome começou a verificar a cor respondência. Separou um envelope branco endereçado à bu tique, mas aos cuidados dela, com as palavras PARTICULAR E CONFIDENCIAL em letras garrafais. No verso do envelope, não constava nome nem endereço do remetente.

Curiosa, Kagome abriu-o e leu a mensagem escrita numa folha de papel:

 _Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Se for à polícia, vai se arrepender._

Kagome sentiu enjôo de estômago, e uma terrível sensação de _déjà vu_ envolveu-a, levando-a a retroceder três anos, quando recebera uma ameaça semelhante. Na época, reunindo toda sua coragem, ela contara tudo aos pais sobre a chantagem de Bankotsu. Enfrentara o constrangimento de ver seu pai pagando ao ex-namorado uma quantia fabulosa em troca dos negativos das fotografias que ele tirara dela.

Mesmo sem haver assinatura, Kagome não tinha dúvidas de que o autor da ameaça era James, seu ex-funcionário. Estava claro que ele não pretendia saldar a dívida e nem ir para a cadeia, a menos que ela ignorasse a ameaça e registrasse queixa de furto. Porém não poderia esquecer que, obviamente, James possuía formações que poderia usar contra ela.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Ir adiante, registrar queixa contra James e correr o risco de um novo escândalo? Já fora vítima de chantagem antes e sabia muito bem que os valores exigidos eram em geral muito altos. Era lastimável que a fortuna e o nome tradicional da família a transformassem num alvo fácil para pessoas inescrupulosas.

 _Eu sei o que você está fazendo._

Não havia nada de específico na frase, mas a insinuação maldosa nas palavras escolhidas provocava-lhe arrepios na es pinha. James saberia sobre seu caso com Sesshoumaru? E se sabia, como descobrira?

Em pânico, jogou a folha e o envelope no triturador de pa péis, como se desintegrando o pedaço de papel pudesse destruir também o terrível pesadelo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não seria assim tão simples. Chantagens e subornos não terminavam nunca. Pelo contrário, as ameaças e as exigências só aumentavam com o passar do tempo.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se e pensar com clareza. Poderia ir adiante com a promessa de denunciar James, caso ele não pagasse seu débito com a butique, e enfrentar o risco de um escândalo. Ou, então, poderia ceder à chantagem dele e manter seu segredo a salvo.

A segunda opção era a mais tentadora, mas Kouga estava acompanhando o caso e esperava que Kagome procurasse a polícia se James não pagasse a dívida dentro do prazo estipulado. Se ela liberasse James do pagamento ou se não o denunciasse à polícia, Kouga desconfiaria e começaria a bombardeá-la com perguntas. E havia muitas coisas que Kagome preferia guardar para si mesma.

Abominava a idéia de estar sob as ameaças e ordens de outra pessoa. Entretanto, não tinha idéia do caminho a seguir. Teria um mês para descobrir uma solução, para encontrar um modo de preservar sua reputação. Naquele ínterim, estava mais do que determinada a ficar bem longe de Sesshoumaru para não dar a

James, mesmo involuntariamente, mais informações para se rem usadas contra ela.

Sesshoumaru olhou para as três amostras de cerâmica expostas sobre o balcão.

—Qual a cor que você escolhe para o piso do café? — ele perguntou a Shiori, esposa do primo Kohaku e proprietária do The Daily Grind Café.

Shiori acariciou a barriga de oito meses de gravidez e contem plou novamente as amostras.

— Eu pedi a opinião de Kohaku ontem à noite e ambos esco lhemos a terracota.

— Ótima escolha. — Sesshoumaru anotou a cor e o modelo da cerâmica no pedido. — Vou confirmar as medidas e agendar o início dos trabalhos para o final desta semana.

— Kohaku comentou que você vai começar a reforma do Takahashi Hotel já na segunda-feira. Eu não quero atrapalhar seus planos.

— Não vai atrapalhar. Como vamos trocar o piso em apenas algumas áreas, e não no café inteiro, o serviço não levará mais do que dois ou três dias. Se for preciso, trabalharemos durante o final de semana.

Shiori não parecia totalmente convencida.

— Tem certeza de que não vou lhe causar nenhum incon veniente? — perguntou.

— De jeito nenhum — Sesshoumaru garantiu, pegando a fita métrica presa no cós da calça jeans. — Receber um tratamento privi legiado é uma das vantagens de pertencer à família. Portanto, aproveite.

— Obrigada, Sesshoumaru. Eu me considero uma mulher felizarda por pertencer a uma família tão maravilhosa.

O sentimento era recíproco. Desde o momento em que a família Taisho conhecera Shiori, na festa de aniversário do pai de Kohaku, no ano anterior, todos se encantaram por ela. Shiori era bonita por dentro e por fora, além de generosa e prestativa.

Enquanto Shiori atendia alguns clientes, Sesshoumaru pegou a pran cheta com o bloco de anotações e agachou-se para começar a medir o piso dentro do balcão principal. Sempre considerara o primo Kohaku um homem de sorte por ter encontrado uma mulher incrível que o completava de várias maneiras. Uma que conseguira mudar a opinião de Kohaku sobre um segundo casamento.

Kohaku e Shiori eram muito felizes, assim como seu outro primo, Shippo, casado com Eri. Em breve, Naruto iria se casar com Hinata, a mulher que conseguira domar o mais rebelde dos homens da família Taisho. Sesshoumaru sentia uma ponta de inveja dos primos, que haviam encontrado as mulheres certas que os fariam felizes para sempre.

Continuou a tirar as medidas. Estava com 33 anos, e a idéia de casar e ter filhos começava a tornar-se mais atraente com o passar do tempo. Mas se preocupava com sua falta de sorte com o sexo oposto. Primeiro com Kagura, depois com Kagome, a mulher em quem ele encontrara todas as qualidades para casar e constituir família.

Infelizmente, ela não pensava da mesma forma. Kagome demonstrara com clareza seus sentimentos quando ba tera em sua porta na noite de sexta-feira. Ele ficara furioso e sentira-se um joguete nas mãos dela. Dera-lhe o que Kagome que ria fisicamente, mas, sem dúvida, o relacionamento dos dois terminara com grande carga emocional. Seu ultimato acabara com todas as chances de continuarem o romance, justamente por causa da escolha de Kagome. Ele pedira-lhe para ficar, mas ela se mostrara irredutível.

Se ao mesmo ele soubesse o que acontecera na vida dela para torná-la tão arredia e desconfiada! Por que tanto mistério? Com o pouco que sabia sobre Kagome, jamais descobriria sua identidade. Para ele, ela seria sempre _Apenas Kagome._ Ela não confiava nele o bastante para partilhar informações tão pes soais. Sem confiança mútua, só restara mesmo o sexo, porém atração física não bastava para construir um relacionamento sólido. Sesshoumaru aprendera a lição com Kagura e não pretendia re petir aquele exercício de decepção e frustração com mulher nenhuma.

Ele queria tudo ou nada.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar mais em Kagome. Queria esquecê-la a qualquer custo. Ainda de cócoras, voltou-se para Shiori:

— A propósito, como vai Júnior? — perguntou referindo-se ao bebê que ela esperava. O exame de ultra-som revelara que seria um menino, para alegria de Kohaku, que já era pai de uma menina do primeiro casamento.

— Ele está muito bem, um pouco irrequieto nestes últimos dias. Parece que estou carregando um futuro atleta na barriga. Mais sei que quando eu o apertar nos meus braços, esquecerei todo o desconforto que estou sentindo agora.

— Você deveria estar em casa repousando, Shiori, e não tra balhando.

Ela suspirou, reabastecendo as vitrines com bandejas com tortas e bolos.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Kohaku vive repetindo a mesma coisa, mas preciso me manter ocupada, senão acabo enlouquecendo.

Como era inútil discutir com Shiori, Sesshoumaru tocou num assunto mais divertido.

— Você sabia que o pessoal já está apostando sobre quem vai ter bebê primeiro? Você ou Eri?

— Ouvi dizer. Com certeza meu marido também apostou, porque todas as noites ele acaricia a minha barriga e conversa com o bebê, animando-o a nascer antes do tempo previsto.

Sesshoumaru riu.

— Claro que Kohaku entrou na aposta. Tenho certeza de que Shippo faz o mesmo com Eri.

— Vocês são demais. — Shiori lavou as mãos e enxugou-as. — Parecem crianças. Não vão envelhecer nunca.

— Isso é muito bom.

Alguém entrou no café, e Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção ao tra balho.

— Bom dia, Kagome — Shiori cumprimentou a cliente.

— Bom dia, Shiori.

 _Kagome._ Sesshoumaru parou no meio de uma medição, seus ouvidos vibrando com o som melodioso e suave daquela voz tão fami liar, tão próxima. Seu corpo ficou rígido e o coração batia forte e descontrolado no peito. Depois, balançou a cabeça, certo de que sua imaginação estava lhe pregando peças. Tinha a idéia fixa em Kagome. Afinal, não parava de pensar nela vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Café com leite, como sempre? — Shiori perguntou.

A cliente riu, e todos os nervos do corpo de Sesshoumaru reconhe ceram o som cristalino que já fazia parte da vida dele. Não, não era imaginação. Era real.

— Meu Deus, eu sou assim tão previsível?

Sesshoumaru esfregou os olhos fechados, incapaz de acreditar que Kagome se encontrava tão perto dele apenas com um balcão separando-os.

— Não leve a mal. — Shiori aproximou-se da máquina de café-expresso para preparar o pedido de Kagome. — Em sua maio ria, os meus clientes dificilmente trocam suas preferências.

— Fico contente por saber que não sou a única. Então, só para variar, acrescente mais café ao leite, por favor.

— Como foi seu final de semana? — Shiori entregou a coman da para Kagome.

— Longo e difícil — ela confessou, pegando o dinheiro para pagar a conta.

— Oh, sinto muito, Kagome. Vamos esperar que as coisas me lhorem daqui para a frente.

— Tomara que sim!

Devagar, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e, naquele momento, tudo pare cia surreal para ele. Sobretudo a Kagome que se encontrava diante de seus olhos. Sofisticada e elegante, com uma beleza graciosa que sugou o ar de suas narinas.

Ela estava distraída, olhando os bolos e tortas expostos no balcão de vidro, dando alguns segundos para Sesshoumaru digerir aquela visão totalmente nova para ele. Apesar de Kagome ter ten tado esconder sua elegância natural desde a primeira noite no bar, Sesshoumaru percebera que ela era uma mulher rica e de muita classe. O carro luxuoso que dirigia, o perfume caro, b jeito de falar, de andar, e outros detalhes revelavam que pertencia a um mundo diferente.

A roupa que ela estava vestindo não deixava a menor dúvida quanto a sua condição social e financeira. Em vez de minissaia e camiseta justa, Kagome usava _tailleur_ tom violeta e camisa de seda branca, sapatos e bolsa combinando, tudo visivelmente de grife e exclusivo. Os brincos e a pulseira eram de brilhantes que refletiam as luzes que pendiam do teto quando ela se movi mentava. Os cabelos compridos estavam presos num coque na nuca, e Sesshoumaru conteve-se para não puxar os grampos e soltá-los. Decididamente, _Apenas Kagome_ não era uma Kagome qualquer.

— Kagome? — ele a chamou, por fim, com voz tão estridente que nem parecia ser a sua.

Ao ouvir seu nome, ela se voltou com um sorriso simpáti co que logo se transformou numa expressão de choque e in credulidade.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Kagome exclamou, empalidecendo. Sem esperar pelo café com leite, pegou a bolsa que deixara sobre o balcão e saiu apressadamente do café, sob o olhar es pantado de Shiori.

Sesshoumaru deveria tê-la deixado ir, como fizera na noite de sex ta-feira. Entretanto, por algum motivo que ele não entendia e nem podia definir, tentou chamá-la à razão.

— Kagome, espere!

Lógico que ela ignorou o pedido. Praguejando em voz baixa, tentou ir atrás dela, mas Shiori, com sua barriga de grávida, blo queou-lhe a passagem. Eles perderam alguns segundos precio sos dançando de cá para lá, numa tentativa de liberar o caminho. Sesshoumaru teria rido da situação absurda, porém cada momento desperdiçado distanciava-o ainda mais de Kagome.

Quando, finalmente, conseguiu sair de trás do balcão, ele correu para a rua, mas já era tarde. Kagome já fora embora em seu BMW.

Não tão tarde. Sesshoumaru ainda teve tempo de memorizar a placa do carro.

Ele enterrou os dedos nos cabelos e praguejou novamente. Que poder tinha aquela mulher para descontrolá-lo tanto e o que o fazia agir como um tolo sempre que se encontravam? A atração e a química entre eles era real, mas era o ar de mistério que a rodeava que tanto o intrigava e que a mantinha sempre em seus pensamentos, até mesmo quando ele não queria pensar nela.

Aborrecido e agitado, entrou no café e aproximou-se do bal cão. Shiori o esperava com expressão de perplexidade e a xícara de café com leite de Kagome na mão.

— Aí tem coisa! — ela exclamou, tentando aliviar a tensão provocada pela cena entre Sesshoumaru e Kagome. — O que aconteceu, afinal, para ela sair desse jeito?

— Você sabe quem é ela? — Sesshoumaru perguntou com esperança que Shiori pudesse ajudá-lo a juntar as peças do complicado que bra-cabeça chamado Kagome.

— Seu nome é Kagome e é cliente regular aqui do café.

— Você sabe o sobrenome dela?

— Não. Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru. Eu conheço a maioria dos meus clientes apenas pelo primeiro nome.

Frustrado, Sesshoumaru soltou os braços ao longo do corpo e cerrou os punhos.

— Droga, eu preciso descobrir quem é ela. — Ele não teria paz na vida enquanto não descobrisse a verdade sobre Kagome e seus mistérios e segredos.

Por sorte, Sesshoumaru era parente de um dos melhores detetives particulares de Chicago, um profissional que possuía capacidade, conhecimentos e conexões capazes de desenterrar a iden tidade de qualquer pessoa e detalhes de sua vida particular.

— Há alguma coisa entre vocês? — Shiori indagou, curiosa.

— Digamos que sim.

— E você não sabe o sobrenome dela? Não acredito! Sesshoumaru achou graça da incredulidade da prima, mas não estava com vontade de rir.

— É uma longa história.

Shiori assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, aceitando a resposta evasiva e ambígua.

— Entendo. — Ela começou a passar um pano úmido no balcão, mas a tarefa não a impedia de lançar-lhe olhares de curiosidade.

Sesshoumaru esperou, desconfiando de que era só uma questão de segundos para Shiori dizer o que tinha em mente. E não se enganou.

— Olhe, Sesshoumaru — ela começou num tom casual enquanto enchia o recipiente com pó de café. — Eu não quero me in trometer nos seus assuntos, mas Kohaku poderá ajudá-lo a des cobrir o que você precisa sobre Kagome.

Ele compreendeu que Shiori estava realmente preocupada com ele, e contemplou-a com um sorriso agradecido, mesmo se en contrando um passo a frente dela naquela linha de pensamento. Decidiu não desapontá-la.

— Obrigado pela sugestão, Shiori. Eu memorizei o número da placa do carro dela. Já é um bom começo. Pelo menos, poderei descobrir seu sobrenome e endereço.

Depois de tirar mais algumas medidas, Sesshoumaru recolheu seu material e foi até o escritório de Kohaku, determinado a colocar um ponto final nos mistérios e no anonimato de Kagome.

Mesmo que ele não gostasse do que, eventualmente, viesse a descobrir.


	10. Chapter 9

**Olá, bem vindo nova leitora!**

 **Espero que continuem gostando!**

 **Capítulo IX**

Sentado no escritório do primo Kohaku, Sesshoumaru entregou-lhe uma folha de papel com a descrição e o número da placa do veículo de Kagome.

Era a única conexão real que ele tinha com ela e sua iden tidade. Agora, o processo de chegar aos detalhes da vida de Kagome estava sendo colocado nas mãos capacitadas do primo.

Kohaku prendeu o papel numa pasta e, reclinando-se na pol trona, encarou Sesshoumaru com expressão profissional e inquiridora.

— Você está interessado apenas nas investigações rotineiras sobre essa mulher, ou quer que eu vá fundo, muito além dos fatos básicos?

Sesshoumaru viu-se tentado a pedir que Kohaku vasculhasse a vida de Kagome, desde o trivial até qualquer coisa substancial, do passado ao presente. Porém uma investigação mais profunda seria in vadir sua privacidade. Sesshoumaru não queria que a vida de Kagome fosse vasculhada. Tudo o que desejava era o tipo de informação pes soal que ela mesma poderia ter-lhe dado. Nome, endereço, lo cal de trabalho, coisas assim.

— Eu gostaria de saber o sobrenome dela, o endereço e onde trabalha — ele disse a Kohaku. — Se houver alguma coisa inte ressante além das informações rotineiras, então você poderá ir adiante e incluir no relatório.

— Deixe comigo. — Kohaku fez algumas anotações numa folha de papel e guardou-a na pasta. Depois, olhou para Sesshoumaru sem disfarçar a curiosidade. — Importa-se se eu lhe perguntar como conheceu essa mulher e por que a curiosidade sobre a sua identidade?

Sesshoumaru cocou o queixo e suspirou. Shiori fizera a mesma per gunta, com palavras diferentes, mas ele se esquivara de co mentar com a esposa do primo seu relacionamento com Kagome. Agora, por conta da camaradagem que partilhava com Kohaku, sentia-se mais à vontade para revelar detalhes do caso.

— Conheci Kagome no Nick' s Sports Bar há uns quinze dias, e o que começou como um encontro inconseqüente acabou se tornando mais sério do que eu imaginava.

Apesar dos esforços de Kagome de manter as coisas entre ambos no terreno da superficialidade, Sesshoumaru acreditava sinceramente que os sentimentos dela por ele eram mais fortes do que se permitia revelar. No auge da raiva, Sesshoumaru a acusara de o estar usando apenas para fazer sexo, mas ele notara o brilho de emo ção nos olhos de Kagome, uma ansiedade profunda que contava outra história: que sentia medo de confiar nele ou nela mesma. Era aí que entrava a interrogação para a qual Sesshoumaru não tinha resposta.

Esperava que Kohaku preenchesse aquele espaços em branco para ele.

Sesshoumaru explicou ao primo a respeito do comportamento eva sivo de Kagome, de sua intransigência em não revelar seu sobre nome desde o primeiro momento e, finalmente, sobre o ulti mato que acabara com o relacionamento de ambos. Ele nunca imaginara que a veria de novo em circunstâncias tão inespera das, ou que sentisse aquela necessidade premente de compreen der sua conduta tão misteriosa. Agora, com os meios de saber mais sobre _Apenas Kagome,_ ele não resistia à sufocante urgência de descobrir tudo.

— Nunca mais tive uma noite decente de sono sem pensar nela, Kohaku. É uma espécie de obsessão. Eu só quero saber quem ela é e entender o motivo de não querer, ou não poder, revelar mais do que seu primeiro nome.

— Não o culpo. Provavelmente, eu também me sentiria as sim. — Kohaku bateu a extremidade do lápis na superfície da mesa. — Você desconfia que ela seja casada?

Sesshoumaru remexeu-se na cadeira com um certo desconforto, pen sando na recente experiência com Kagura. Kagome afirmara não ter compromisso com ninguém. Naquele momento, ele acredi tara. Ainda acreditava no fundo do coração. Mas sempre ha veria uma possibilidade de Kagome ter mentido, e Sesshoumaru seria um grande tolo se descartasse completamente essa hipótese.

— A suspeita passou pela minha cabeça. Eu perguntei di retamente, sem rodeios, se ela estava envolvida com alguém. Indignada, Kagome garantiu que não.

Kohaku não se preocupou em esconder sua desconfiança. Sesshoumaru compreendia. Afinal, uma das características de um detetive particular era justamente pensar sempre o pior até descobrir evidências convincentes do contrário.

— Esse é um dos pontos que você quer que eu apure? Sesshoumaru respondeu sem hesitar:

— Sim. Eu preciso de certezas, e não de dúvidas.

— Tudo bem. — Kohaku escreveu algumas palavras na pasta de Sesshoumaru, depois fitou-o. — Com o número da placa do carro dessa mulher, será muito fácil chegarmos ao nome e ao ende reço. Como o restante do caso consiste apenas numa investi gação básica sobre o passado dela, acredito que em um ou dois dias o relatório estará completo e encerrado. — Ele fechou a pasta. — Importa-se se eu colocar Cameron na jogada? Estou no meio de um caso complicado de divórcio que me obriga, inclusive, a ficar de vigilância fora do escritório. Cameron está com a agenda mais folgada e tem tempo para um trabalho como este.

Cameron, velho amigo e sócio de Kohaku, era como um mem bro da família Taisho, em quem Sesshoumaru confiava plenamente.

— Por mim, tudo bem — ele assegurou ao primo.

—Ótimo. Cameron não se encontra no escritório no mo mento, mas assim que voltar, passarei o caso para ele com todos os detalhes e com a recomendação de começar imedia tamente. Assim que ele tiver alguma coisa concreta, você será informado. Fique tranqüilo.

— Perfeito. — Sesshoumaru levantou-se e apertou a mão do primo. .—Obrigado por tudo, Kohaku.

— Por nada. — Kohaku acompanhou-o até a porta e a conversa girou sobre Shiori. Kohaku preocupava-se com as condições físicas da esposa, e também estava ansioso pelo nascimento do bebê.

Depois das despedidas, Sesshoumaru entrou na caminhonete e pegou o caminho de volta para a Nolan & Filhos.

Sentia-se um pouco mais aliviado. Com as informações que receberia sobre Kagome, os mistérios e segredos que a envolviam finalmente se dissipariam, e ele poderia continuar levando sua vidinha, deixando as lembranças dela para trás.

Por mais que tentasse convencer-se disso, uma parte dele perguntava com insistência se seria capaz de esquecê-la algum dia.

Cameron Sinclair entrou no escritório da Nolan & Filhos e parou abruptamente. A missão investigativa que Sesshoumaru Taisho encomendara transformava-se num momento de raro prazer, uma diversão ilusória que duraria apenas alguns segundos, até _ela_ abrir a boca, falar e despedaçar suas fantasias. Então, ele planejava aproveitar a imagem provocante enquanto durasse.

Sua grande tentação e seu maior castigo estava na recepção, em pé, de costas para ele, manuseando as pastas de um arquivo. Carol Taisho, considerada por todos uma garota rebelde. Única mulher numa família de três irmãos mais velhos e três primos, desde cedo Carol aprendera a exercer seus poderes femininos e manipulava o sexo oposto com excepcional mestria.

Apesar de conhecer as artimanhas de Carol, Cameron não estava imune a sua sensualidade, embora nunca tivesse admi tido sua atração por ela. Nunca admitiria. Jamais. Se Carol descobrisse esse pequeno segredo, sem dúvida se prevaleceria da situação e o atormentaria mais do que já atormentava.

Carol fechou a gaveta do alto do arquivo e abriu a terceira, de baixo para cima. Debruçando-se, começou a pesquisar seu conteúdo, os dedos finos folheando rapidamente as pastas, com muita graça e habilidade. Cameron não pôde evitar de imaginar como seria sentir aquelas mãos macias e competentes acariciando-lhe o corpo já ardente.

Ela levantou um pé calçado com sapato de salto altíssimo, e os quadris curvilíneos balançaram para um lado, atraindo o olhar de Cameron para a saia curta que ela vestia e que realçava as nádegas firmes. A bainha da saia chegava na metade das coxas, deixando à mostra uma boa parte da pele sedosa e macia. Carol era do tipo _mignon,_ mas voluptuosa em todos os sentidos. Uma mulher de corpo delicado e, ao mesmo tempo, atraente que faria um homem passar horas e horas adorando-o.

Isso _se_ Carol permitisse que um homem tivesse o domínio sobre ela.

Ao longo dos anos que conhecia Carol, e por estudar as pessoas e seus hábitos por força da profissão, Cameron con cluíra que ela gostava de estar sempre no controle, não só da própria vida como também do enxame de homens que não resistiam aos seus encantos e gravitavam ao se redor. Carol brincava abertamente com sua sensualidade, e Cameron come çava a suspeitar que exibir seu aspecto físico era uma espécie de disfarce para ela. Um jeito inteligente de manter os homens distantes de um envolvimento sentimental.

Sobretudo ele.

Por respeito aos irmãos dela, Cameron evitava maiores intimidades com Carol, e sempre conseguira defender-se de suas investidas, dos comentários sarcásticos e maliciosos e outras demonstrações sugestivas com o único intuito de chamar a atenção dele. O que geralmente ela conseguia.

Cameron repetia a si mesmo que Carol era rebelde e inde pendente demais para ele, eloqüente demais e sensual demais, e ele gostava de mulheres dóceis e submissas. Entretanto, era Carol Taisho quem apimentava alguns dos seus sonhos mais eróticos!

Terminada a tarefa, Carol endireitou o corpo e voltou-se. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo ali parado. O olhar dele contem plou abertamente o colo e a curva dos seios que o decote re dondo não escondia. Uma faísca elétrica percorreu as veias de Cameron, parando nas virilhas. Uma reação totalmente previ sível sempre que estava perto de Carol.

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, e o gesto fez com que sua blusa esticasse. Os mamilos apontaram sob o tecido, e Cameron ex perimentou uma espécie de satisfação diabólica ao perceber a reação instantânea de Carol à presença dele.

— Apreciando a vista, querido? — ela perguntou naquele tom grave e sedutor que parecia estar sempre desafiando-o.

Era evidente que Carol o estava desafiando mesmo. Com uma lentidão premeditada, Cameron, que ainda se de liciava com a visão dos seios dela, ergueu os olhos e "fitou-a.

— A vista não é tão ruim assim — ele respondeu, não de monstrando seu desejo e, sobretudo, a facilidade com que ela o excitava.

Carol balançou levemente a cabeça, e os cabelos negros e compridos ondularam ao redor de seu rosto como uma nuvem de seda. Os cílios escuros bateram sobre os olhos verde-acinzentados, e um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios sensuais.

— A vista é muito melhor do que "não tão ruim", e você sabe disso, por mais que se recuse a admitir em voz alta.

Céus, Carol era demais! Sensual, ardente e extremamente atrevida, e Cameron temia que, qualquer dia, ela o pressionasse demais e ele acabasse perdendo o controle.

Quando isso acontecesse, o mundo ficaria em chamas.

Ele ergueu os ombros num gesto de indiferença e respondeu com palavras provocadoras:

— Admito que a vista é realmente interessante, mas um tanto inchada e artificial.

Carol ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu a volta na escrivaninha, os quadris ondulando e os seios balançando levemente a cada passo que ela dava na direção dele. Parou a alguns centíme tros e ergueu os ombros, os mamilos quase tocando o peito de Cameron.

Por conta da altura dele, Carol teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás a fim de encará-lo, e os olhos de Cameron pousaram diretamente no "V" formado pelos seios arredondados, naturais e autênticos, sem dúvida.

Carol roçou a ponta dos dedos na protuberância dos seios, num gesto casual que incendiou o corpo de Cameron, exata mente como ela pretendia.

— São cem por cento meus — Carol garantiu com voz rou ca. — E se você quiser a oportunidade de verificar pessoal mente, é só pedir com muita classe e gentileza, e eu permitirei.

Com esforço, Cameron manteve a expressão de indiferen ça. Recusar o convite tentador foi uma façanha incrivelmente difícil.

— Deixe-me passar.

Rindo, Carol encostou o dedo no peito dele e começou a traças desenhos imaginários no tecido da camisa.

— Você não sabe o que está perdendo.

Cameron respirou fundo. Um grande e imperdoável erro. As narinas dilataram-se com o perfume quente e feminino que seduziram seus sentidos.

— Eu não posso perder o que não tenho, meu bem.

Que grande mentiroso ele era! Cobiçando o que não tinha... louco para provar o que ela estava oferecendo... ansiando para tocar todos os pontos daquele corpo que a fariam suspirar e gemer por mais.

Ainda rindo, Carol lançou-lhe um olhar insinuante.

— Oh, mas que você quer, quer. Ah, e como quer! Cameron conteve-se para não mandar tudo pelos ares e ren der-se à química incendiaria que havia entre ambos, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Precisava acabar com aquele jogo antes que cometesse uma loucura ali mesmo.

Segurando-a pelo pulso, Cameron deteve a mão espalmada que ia descendo vagarosamente pelo corpo dele.

—O que eu quero... — Cameron começou surpreendendo-se com o tom frio de sua voz, apesar do calor que quase o sufocava. — ...é falar com seu irmão Sesshoumaru. Estou aqui estrita mente a trabalho. — Ele mostrou a pasta que continha o rela tório que Sesshoumaru encomendara.

— Oh, você é daqueles tipos enfadonhos que não misturam negócios com prazer?

Carol o estava provocando, mas ele se recusava a cair na armadilha.

— Meu bem, eu me recuso a me envolver com você, seja a negócios, prazer ou coisa parecida.

— Acho que sou demais para você dar conta.

— Talvez tenha razão quanto a isso, Carol. Além do mais, às vezes eu gosto de tomar a iniciativa, só para variar, certo?

Carol engoliu em seco e o sorriso triunfante desapareceu. Não passou despercebido a Cameron a expressão de perplexi dade nos olhos dela. Pela primeira vez em sua memória recente, Cameron viu Carol sem saber o que dizer ou sem um comen tário sarcástico.

 _Ponto para mim,_ ele pensou, exultante. Não era sempre que conseguia abalar a inabalável Carol Taisho, e isso era bom, muito bom.

Ela retornou à escrivaninha. Fitando-o com os olhos aper tados, como se ainda estivesse pensando numa resposta espirituosa, pressionou o botão do interfone e avisou:

— Sesshoumaru, Cameron está aqui e quer falar com você.

— Faça-o entrar — respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Ela fez menção de acompanhar Cameron até a sala do irmão.

— Eu conheço o caminho — ele disse antes que Carol dis sesse alguma coisa que pudesse estragar aquele momento de vitória. Contemplando-a com um sorriso encantador, passou por ela em direção ao corredor que levava à sala de Sesshoumaru.

Em pé, ao lado da mesa de trabalho, Sesshoumaru esperava por Cameron, ansioso demais para saber os resultados das inves tigações sobre Sakura. Ansioso, sim, mas com medo daquela sen sação de desconhecimento que estava quase se transformando em fatos frios, implacáveis e incontestáveis, detalhes bons, maus e até mesmo inconseqüentes.

Entretanto, não havia nada que Sesshoumaru considerasse insigni ficante a respeito de _Apenas Kagome,_ a mulher que causara tama nho impacto em sua vida e em suas emoções em tão pouco tempo.

Dois dias de espera haviam sido um verdadeiro inferno e afetaram todo seu sistema: atitudes, estômago, concentração. E tudo estava prestes a terminar.

Ele apertou a mão de Cameron.

— Ei, Cam, tudo bem?

O detetive forçou um sorriso.

— Sobrevivi a Carol. Só por isso, meu dia passou de bom a ótimo.

Sesshoumaru riu, já acostumado com o relacionamento conturbado entre a irmã e o amigo.

— Sente-se, Cam.

Ele indicou uma das cadeiras de couro na frente de sua mesa. Sesshoumaru continuou em pé. Havia excesso de energia queimando dentro dele que o impedia de ficar sentando, quieto.

— O que você descobriu para mim? — Ele foi direto ao motivo da visita de Cameron.

O detetive bateu a beirada da pasta nos joelhos.

— Você quer as boas ou as más notícias primeiro? Sesshoumaru suspirou. Pelo menos havia alguma coisa de positivo no relatório.

— Vamos começar logo com as boas notícias.

— Ela não é casada.

—Graças a Deus! — Sesshoumaru murmurou, sentindo um peso descomunal sair de seus ombros.

—Kohaku mencionou que essa era a sua grande preocupação.

—Realmente — Sesshoumaru confirmou. — Por ter passado por uma experiência dessas, uma confirmação irrefutável é um grande alívio.

— Imagino que seja. — O sorriso de Cameron murchou um pouco. — Quero que esteja preparado para o que vai ouvir em seguida. Não quer se sentar?

Sesshoumaru sentiu um frio no estômago, tamanha a apreensão.

— É tão ruim assim, hein? De qualquer modo, prefiro ficar em pé.

— Bem... tenho certeza de que o que vou lhe contar terá o efeito de uma bomba.

Sesshoumaru riu, incrédulo.

— Acredite em mim, Cam, nestes dois últimos dias, o que há de pior para uma pessoa imaginar passou pela minha cabeça. E agora, você vem falar em bomba? Do que se trata, afinal?

Cameron hesitou por alguns instantes. Não parecia comple tamente convencido de que Sesshoumaru estava preparado para lidar com a verdade.

— Ande logo com isso, Cam. — A impaciência de Sesshoumaru era visível, e cada minuto de silêncio do amigo deixava-o mais nervoso ainda. — Juro que saberei enfrentar seja lá o que você chama de bomba.

— Tudo bem. — Com expressão séria e profissional, Ca meron sustentou o olhar de Sesshoumaru. — Essa mulher que você conheceu no Nick's Sports Bar é uma _socialite,_ de família rica e tradicional. Na verdade, é uma das herdeiras mais ricas do país.

Apesar de surpreendido por descobrir que Kagome era herdeira de alguma fabulosa fortuna, Sesshoumaru não considerava essa infor mação tão bombástica assim. Ele já chegara à conclusão de Que ela não era nenhuma pobretona.

— Certo. E o que mais?

Cameron soltou um suspiro longo e sonoro.

— O sobrenome dela... Bem, o sobrenome dela é Takahashi. Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, certo de não ter ouvido direito o que o amigo dissera.

— Desculpe? Você pode repetir?

Um brilho de pena passou pelos olhos de Cameron, sabendo que iria comunicar uma má notícia.

— O nome completo dela é Kagome Elizabeth Takahashi. Sesshoumaru cambaleou e apoiou-se na beirada da mesa. Sua cabeça girava e os pulmões pareciam comprimir-lhe o peito.

— Takahashi? — ele repetiu como um idiota. — Ela é parente da família proprietária do Takahashi Hotel aqui de Chicago?

Um riso seco escapou da garganta de Cameron, mas o som abafado não tinha o menor senso de humor.

— Oh, sim, ela é parente de primeiro grau. Seu pai, Kakashi Takahashi, é dono de uma cadeia de hotéis. Um aqui em Chi cago, outro em Nova York e o terceiro em San Francisco. Kagome é a mais velha de duas filhas, e trabalha nos hotéis, gerenciando as butiques nas três cidades. — A medida que falava, Cameron ia observando as reações de Sesshoumaru. — A filha mais nova, Sango, é casada com um banqueiro do ramo de investimentos, eles têm uma filha de seis meses, e ela nunca trabalhou no hotel. Parece que Kagome é mais ligada aos negócios da família.

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se do telefonema de San Francisco, do co mentário de Kagome sobre suas viagens a trabalho e de sua vontade de mudar-se para a cidade no norte da Califórnia. Agora a conversa fazia sentido de um modo novo e diferente, um modo que embaralhava toda a sua cabeça e que o deixava inseguro quanto à verdade a respeito da identidade de Kagome.

— Onde ela mora?

— Na suíte de cobertura do hotel. — Finalmente, Cameron abriu a pasta que colocara sobre a mesa e correu os olhos pelo conteúdo do relatório.

Foi quando o detetive comunicou os detalhes da vida de Kagome. Eram sem graça em comparação ao fato de ser ela urna herdeira, uma Takahashi, uma mulher que aparecera num bar de periferia, escolhera-o por uma noite de sexo ardente, com a intenção de não tornar a vê-lo novamente.

Sesshoumaru tentava registrar o que estava ouvindo de Cameron, procurando entender as implicações de haver tido um caso com Kagome Takahashi.

E ainda havia a fortuna da família.

O sentimento desagradável de ter sido usado pela garota rica consumia-o, mas não podia esquecer do contrato que sua em presa, Nolan & Filhos, assinara com o Takahashi Hotel, e que geraria um conflito direto de interesses.

 _Inacreditável!_

— Seu encontro sentimental mais recente dela foi com o presidente da rede de hotéis, Kouga Monterra, que assumiu o cargo depois que Kakashi Takahashi se aposentou. — A voz de Cameron trouxe-o de novo ao presente. — Isso foi há cerca de um ano, e de acordo com as minhas fontes, eles não estão mais saindo juntos, embora na época tudo indicasse que o compro misso era sério.

Ótimo. Maravilha. Sesshoumaru não tinha dúvidas de que o tal Kouga era rico e educado, exatamente o tipo de sangue azul que se encaixava perfeitamente na vida de Kagome. Além disso, o outro tinha a vantagem de estar envolvido com os negócios da famí lia, ao contrário dele, que era um empresário de médio porte que passava a maior parte do tempo trabalhando ao ar livre, usando jeans em vez de ternos bem talhados. Tinha as mãos ásperas e calejadas, e não dedos macios com unhas bem cui dadas. E, principalmente, ele jamais corresponderia às expec tativas ambiciosas da família dela.

Por isso, Kagome procurara-o para um encontro clandestino, secreto. Um encontro fugaz sem compromisso. E ele fora o brinquedo escolhido para a noite de sexo e loucura para cele brar seu aniversário, um rapaz comum, simples, que jamais descobriria quem ela era.

Cameron observava Sesshoumaru com visível preocupação.

— Quer que eu continue com a história da vida sentimental de Kagome?

— Não. Creio já ter ouvido mais do que o suficiente. — Pelo menos, ouvira o bastante para compreender a insistência de Kagome em não revelar sua identidade. O bastante para saber que ele fora uma diversão temporária para ela, assim como havia sido para Kagura.

Praguejou em voz alta, maldizendo-se por ser tão crédulo, tão incrivelmente estúpido, um otário no sentido mais puro da palavra. Agora tinha de lidar com o fato de que seu caso clan destino com Kagome poderia estragar aquilo pelo qual ele lutara e trabalhara tanto para conseguir: o projeto de reforma do Takahashi Hotel.

A situação apresentava os elementos de um cenário burles co. O dono da Nolan & Filhos dormira com a filha do dono da cadeia de hotéis. Naquele caso, Sesshoumaru tinha muita coisa em jogo, considerando que o pai de Kagome, ou seu ex-namorado Kouga, assinariam os cheques de pagamento pelo trabalho de reforma.

A julgar pelas ações de Kagome, Sesshoumaru suspeitava de que, tanto quanto ele, ela preferiria manter segredo sobre a breve ligação amorosa de ambos. Ainda com ele supervisionando pessoal mente os trabalhos no hotel, com certeza estariam sempre em contato e, naquele caso, deveriam fingir não se conhecer e tra tar-se de modo civilizado, como empresários que eram.

— Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso... — Cameron disse com sinceridade.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

— Eu também. Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio antes de Cameron perguntar:

— O que você pretende fazer agora?

— Visitar a Srta. Kagome Takahashi e esclarecer certas coisas entre nós.

Logo Kagome Elizabeth Takahashi iria saber como o envolvi mento deles estava a ponto de tornar-se pessoal e profissional.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Preciso da sua ajuda! Kagome desviou o olhar do manequim que vestia com novos modelos de meia estação e voltou-se para Sango, que dissera haver passado pela butique apenas para cumprimentá-la.

Aparentemente, Sango pretendia mais do que um visita de cortesia.

Mas Kagome não ficou tão apreensiva. Sua irmã não demons trava sinais de depressão ou desânimo. Seus olhos brilhavam, e ela irradiava um ar de otimismo. Sua transformação era sur preendente.

— Do que se trata, Sango? — Kagome perguntou, fazendo ajustes na calça Capri e na camiseta florida que acabara de colocar no manequim.

Sango segurava Rin, que brincava com um golfinho de borracha.

— Tomei uma decisão muito importante em relação ao meu problema com Mirok. — Sua irmã olhou ao redor para certi ficar-se de quem ninguém poderia ouvi-la. — Bem, as coisas mudaram entre nós desde que Rin nasceu, e eu tenho de admitir que algumas dessas mudanças são inevitáveis.

Kagome sorriu, profundamente aliviada. Desde a noite em que a irmã confidenciara seus problemas com o marido, sobretudo sexuais, ela ficara preocupada e temendo que Sango deixasse as dificuldades aumentarem em vez de tentar resolvê-las.

— É bom ouvir isso.

Sango ergueu o queixo num gesto de determinação.

— Algumas das mudanças que aconteceram, como a inti midade no nosso casamento... Bem, eu quero que tudo volte a ser como era antes. E pretendo fazer acontecer.

Kagome ajeitou um suéter de linha nos ombros do manequim. Sua expressão era calma e interessada, mas por dentro estava perplexa com a decisão da irmã. Inesperadamente, Sango revelava uma lado forte, diferente e mais confiante de sua per sonalidade, que Kagome não conhecia.

A irmã acostumara-se com alguém cuidando dela. Sempre fora assim, desde seu nascimento. Sango crescera como uma princesa amada e mimada por todos. Pela mãe, que a adorava; pelo pai, que realizava todos os seus caprichos; por Kagome, que a protegia e cuidava dela como se ainda fosse um bebê. Tudo isso, sem dúvida, tornara Sango muito dependente. Até mes mo Mirok tinha sua parcela de culpa por poupá-la dos pro blemas e mantê-la sempre bem longe das preocupações, mes mo das mais insignificantes. Tudo em nome do amor, claro. Naquele processo de tanta proteção e mimo, todos impediram que Sango crescesse como a mulher independente que deve ria ser.

De algum modo, porém, ela estava encontrando seu caminho para tornar-se uma mulher confiante, e aquela força era algo que Kagome admirava demais.

— Ah, é? E quais são os seus planos? — Kagome indagou, curiosa.

— Vou seduzir Mirok!

Kagome piscou, a mão parando no ar no meio de um ajuste na camiseta do manequim.

— O quê?

Sango riu, um riso cristalino e leve que aqueceu o coração de Kagome.

— Você entendeu o que eu disse, Kagome. — De novo, ela olhou ao redor e baixou o tom de voz. — Mirok sempre foi o mais agressivo nas nossas relações sexuais. Acho que já é hora de tentar fazer a minha parte para manter o fogo vivo e ardente. Vou seduzi-lo.

— Uau!

— Uau? — Sango repetiu. — É tudo que você tem a dizer?

— Sinceramente, você me pegou desprevenida. De um mo do positivo, claro.

— O que você acha? — Sango perguntou, ansiosa pela aprovação da irmã.

— Acho que é uma idéia maravilhosa.

— Estou contente por ouvi-la dizer isso, porque é aí que vou precisar da sua ajuda e experiência.

Kagome aproximou-se do balcão de bijuterias finas para esco lher brincos e colares que combinavam com as roupas do ma nequim.

— O que a faz pensar que sou perita na arte da sedução? Sango ergueu os ombros, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

— É que você é muito mais sensual do que eu e mais ex periente nesse assunto.

Kagome nunca imaginara que era essa a opinião da irmã a seu respeito.

— Você acha isso mesmo?

— Claro. — Sango mediu-a da cabeça aos pés. — É a sua postura, o modo como você se veste, como anda, como se comporta. Independente de onde estivermos ou da roupa que estiver usando, se houver um homem por perto, é para você que ele olha. Sempre foi assim.

Kagome selecionou as bijuterias e, em silêncio, voltou à vitrine, ainda digerindo as palavras da irmã. Kagome nunca se considerara uma mulher irresistível, sedutora. Jamais imaginara exercer es se efeito sobre os homens e, certamente, nunca se preocupara com isso. Sempre se considerara modesta e reservada, sobre tudo depois do seu relacionamento com Bankotsu, e acreditara que a mulher provocante emergira apenas recentemente com e por Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Talvez sua sensualidade sempre tivesse estado ali, sufocada e adormecida, apenas esperando pelo homem certo para explo dir naquela paixão desinibida que fervia lentamente sob a apa rência de recato e pudor. Fora assim com Sesshoumaru desde o primeiro momento em que os olhares de ambos se cruzaram em meio à multidão que lotava o bar.

Sentiu o peito apertado de tanta emoção. Sesshoumaru apossara-se de seu coração e de sua mente. Pensava nele o tempo todo, com ansiedade, com desejo, com mágoa. Lembrava-se da úl tima vez que o vira no The Daily Grind. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer o tom desesperado da voz dele ao gritar seu nome, quando ela fugira por medo de correr riscos.

Disfarçando a emoção, colocou um conjunto de braceletes esmaltados da linha Hermes. Rin riu do barulho e esticou o braço para pegá-los. Kagome segurou a mão da sobrinha antes que ela agarrasse as bijuterias e beijou os dedinhos rechonchudos, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

— Você já tem bom gosto para bijuterias, não é mesmo, meu amor?

Rin remexeu-se nos braços da mãe e respondeu na lin guagem exuberante dos bebês:

— Gá-gá-gá. Kagome riu.

— Essa é a minha sobrinha!

Sango afagou o rosto da filha, depois olhou para Kagome com expressão séria.

— Se você precisasse seduzir um homem, como agiria? — Sem dúvida, ela não desistiria facilmente do assunto.

Como num filme, voltou à mente de Kagome a noite de seu aniversário e como se insinuara para Sesshoumaru, como o envolvera. Ou teria sido ela envolvida por ele? Não importava quem con quistara quem, o fato era que ambos ficaram igualmente satis feitos por haver terminado a noite juntos.

Por não poder contar os detalhes do seu caso com Sesshoumaru e da maior sedução da sua vida, Kagome limitou-se a sugerir à irmã:

— Penso que deveria começar com uma roupa atraente para chamar a atenção de Mirok. Você sabe, o tipo de vestido ou saia que o faria olhar duas vezes.

— É... devo admitir que tenho usado macacões e vestidos tipo camisolão desde que Rin nasceu. São fáceis e rápidos de vestir pela manhã.

— Não há nada de errado em usar roupas confortáveis, mas se quiser ser tratada como uma deusa do sexo, terá de mudar o visual. — Kagome piscou maliciosamente. — E lembre-se, não adianta nada estar bem vestida por fora, se não estiver usando a lingerie mais sensual por baixo.

— Minha gaveta de roupas íntimas está um horror. — Sango sentou Rin no carrinho de bebê e prendeu-a com o cinto de segurança. — Você me ajudaria a escolher alguma coisa realmente quente e sensual para eu usar com Mirok?

— Claro. Será divertido.

— Eu estarei vestida para matar... isto é, para seduzir Mirok.

— O que mais devo fazer?

Ainda ocupada com a decoração da vitrine, Kagome olhou para Sango, que a fitava com ansiedade. Embora casada havia mais de três anos, sua irmã não tinha idéia de como assumir o controle na cama com o marido.

— Acho que você deve escolher um horário do dia ou da noite para jogar toda a sua sedução.

— Provavelmente, à noite é sempre melhor. — Sango refletiu por alguns instantes e mordiscou o lábio. — Você fi caria com Rin nessa noite para que não haja interrupções? E aí que consiste metade do nosso problema quando tentamos... bem, você sabe.

— Claro, eu cuidarei de Rin para você. Adorarei poder passar mais tempo com minha sobrinha querida. — Sobretudo antes de mudar-se para San Francisco.

— Que bom! — Sango exclamou vibrando de contentamento. — Vou planejar tudo para o mais breve possível. Talvez para a semana que vem, depois que Mirok terminar de preparar o processo daquela companhia que tem tomado quase todo o tempo dele.

— Por mim, tudo bem — Kagome concordou.

— Quero fazer alguma coisa diferente e completamente inesperada. Quero deixar Mirok louco por mim.

Com o rosto corado e voz enrouquecida, Sango falava das suas fantasias para reconquistar o marido. Kagome contribuiu com algumas sugestões.

— Que tal enviar a Mirok uma foto bem sexy por _e-mail_ ou então colocá-la na pasta que ele leva para o trabalho? Assim, Mirok vai passar o dia inteiro pensando em você, e quando ele entrar em casa, à noite, estará ansioso para levá-la para a cama.

Sango cobriu a boca com a mão numa tentativa de conter o riso, mas falhou.

— Oh, gostei da idéia, Kagome. Eu não disse que você é boa nisso?

— É pura fantasia, Sango. — Sesshoumaru interpretava o papel principal naquelas cenas de fantasia.

— Céus, Kagome, vou sentir tanto a sua falta quando você se mudar para San Francisco! Não sei como farei com você tão longe.

Kagome deixou a decoração de lado e abraçou a irmã.

— É só me telefonar sempre que precisar de mim. Além disso, nós nos veremos com freqüência, uma vez que conti nuarei supervisionando as butiques de Chicago e Nova York.

— Não será a mesma coisa sem você aqui tão perto e prestativa.

Kagome suspirou. Não, não seria a mesma coisa, mas era o que ela queria. Finalmente, colocaria uma certa distância entre as expectativas e exigências familiares por ser uma Takahashi e a mulher independente que pretendia ser. Em San Francisco, se ria responsável só por ela mesma. Lá, ninguém conhecia seu passado e haveria poucas pessoas para questionarem suas ações.

Pelo menos, foram essas suas justificativas no momento em que tomara a decisão de mudar-se. Agora, as razões eram mais complexas. Ela simplesmente não poderia continuar morando em Chicago sem procurar Sesshoumaru de novo. Temia.não resistir à necessidade de revê-lo, mesmo sabendo que também pão seria justo brincar com as emoções dele. A mudança para San Fran cisco resolveria muitos problemas e tornaria sua vida menos complicada. Sem dúvida, seria a atitude mais certa.

Kagome segurou as mãos da irmã e afagou-as carinhosamente.

— Se os telefonemas e as minhas visitas não forem sufi cientes, você e Rin poderão ir a San Francisco e ficar co migo pelo tempo que quiserem.

— Acho que não tenho muita escolha, não é? — Sango murmurou.

— Não, não tem. — Kagome soltou as mãos da irmã e voltou sua atenção para a decoração da vitrine já quase terminada. — Já conversei com Kouga sobre a minha transferência, e em um mês ou pouco mais, estarei de malas prontas. Já falei com os nossos pais que a mudança será definitiva.

Sango inclinou levemente a cabeça.

— Como eles receberam a notícia?

Kagome encolheu os ombros, como se não estivesse preocupada com a reação dos pais. Na verdade, esperava que a resposta de Kakashi Takahashi fosse mais favorável e animadora.

— Papai reagiu melhor do que mamãe, mas nenhum deles está feliz com a minha decisão. Para ele, eu estou separando a família.

— Bem, tenho que concordar com papai, Kagome. Nossa fa mília nunca se separou antes.

Kagome recusou-se a sentir-se culpada. Ela sempre colocara a família em primeiro lugar e jurara que, dessa vez, não cederia as pressões dos pais nem da irmã. Seria muito difícil manter sua decisão. Afinal, seria muito mais cômodo renunciar aos próprios planos e necessidades para render-se aos apelos da família e continuar em Chicago. E muito mais fácil continuar com sua vidinha monótona e previsível, do jeito que estava.

Então, por que não se casava com Kouga, concretizando, as sim, os anseios dos pais? Poderia realizar um casamento está vel, confortável, sem grandes rompantes de paixão, mas que garantiria a continuidade da rede de Hotéis Takahashi nas mãos da família. Oh, sim, aquele era o grande sonho dos pais dela. Mas não o seu.

Friccionou a fronte, a frustração causando pontadas nas têm poras. Estava sendo sarcástica em relação a Kouga, mas ultima mente se sentia cada vez mais pressionada pelo fato de ser uma herdeira Takahashi e sufocada por certas limitações, mesmo que indiretas, para fazer as escolhas certas e que poderiam agradar a todos.

Não, dessa vez, ela não seria influenciada e nem abalada pelo complexo de culpa em relação à família. Não mudaria de idéia quanto a mudar-se para San Francisco. Encarando a irmã, Kagome tornou sua decisão clara num tom gentil porém firme:

— Essa é uma das coisas que preciso fazer por mim. Você entende, não?

— Não completamente.

Seria demais esperar pelo apoio de Sango. Pela primeira vez, Kagome optara pela oportunidade de fazer alguma coisa pela própria felicidade, e não estranhava estar enfrentando tanta oposição. Até mesmo Kouga estava tentando dissuadi-la da idéia de morar longe da família, mas Kagome precisava dessa mudança para seu próprio bem.

Suspirando, olhou distraidamente pela vitrine em direção ao saguão do hotel. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao avistar um homem alto., cabelos pretos, ombros largos, parado no bal cão da recepção, conversando com uma funcionária. Com cer teza, tratava-se de uma ilusão de ótica. Kagome fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los, reparando mais atentamente no perfil bem delineado e no sorriso simpático que o homem oferecia à jovem recepcionista.

 _Mão, não podia ser..._

 _Mas era..._

A funcionária apontava o dedo em direção à butique, e, com um gesto de agradecimento, o homem seguiu a indicação com passos firmes. Kagome puxou pela respiração. Instintivamente, le vou a mão ao pescoço como se estivesse com dificuldade para respirar. Teve ímpetos de correr e refugiar-se no seu escritório, antes que ele a visse.

Sesshoumaru estava ali. No hotel.

Ele parecia mais alto do que era na realidade. Um homem bonito, sensual, de músculos rígidos, irradiando magnetismo e força. Vestia camisa de linho bege, jeans e botas de couro. Suas roupas de trabalho destoavam dos ternos e trajes esportes de grife dos homens que cruzavam o saguão do hotel. Pelas roupas e pela boa aparência física, Sesshoumaru chamava a atenção de todos, sobretudo das mulheres, funcionárias e hóspedes.

Sango, que seguiu a linha de visão de Kagome, também não escondeu sua admiração.

— Uau, que gato! Não é sempre que temos a sorte de ver um bonitão desses por aqui! — ela brincou. Depois voltou-se para Kagome, ainda perplexa e abalada.

Sango franziu o cenho, percebendo que havia alguma coi sa mais naquela cena além do que os olhos viam.

— Kagome, você conhece esse homem?

— Humm... mais ou menos.

— Mais ou menos? — Sango repetiu. — Esse mais ou menos significa "sim" ou "não"?

Naquela altura, prestes a confrontar-se com Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome não via sentido em mentir para a irmã.

— Sim, eu o conheço — afirmou num tom quase de in diferença, como se o relacionamento deles fosse puramente comercial.

— Oh! — A entusiástica exclamação de Sango deixava claro que ela já chegara à própria conclusão a respeito deles.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estômago. Conseguira fugir de Sesshoumaru no The Daily Grind, mas agora, finalmente, ele a prendera numa armadilha.

Sesshoumaru entrou na butique, olhou ao redor até avistá-la ao lado de Sango, no canto direito da loja. Kagome sentiu o ar faltar-lhe. O sorriso que ele dispensara à recepcionista desaparecera. Sua expressão era séria, determinada, implacável, lembrando-a do homem que a recebera em sua casa, na noite de sexta-feira.

Kagome entrou em pânico ao vê-lo parar bem na frente dela. Estremecendo, obrigou-se a sustentar o olhar dele e assustou-se com o que viu no fundo dos olhos azuis.

Inclinando a cabeça, Sesshoumaru cumprimentou-a.

— Olá, sita. Takahashi.

Kagome surpreendeu-se por ele saber seu sobrenome. Como Sesshoumaru descobrira, ela não tinha a menor idéia, mas que ele es tava furioso, isso era evidente.

Endireitando os ombros, Kagome fingiu uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

— Sr. Taisho.

Sango estendeu-lhe a mão e, sorrindo, apresentou-se:

— Olá. Sou Sango, irmã de Kagome.

— Sesshoumaru Taisho. — Ele apertou-lhe a mão e contemplou-a com um sorriso encantador. — Prazer em conhecê-la.

— O prazer é meu — Sango respondeu meio ofegante. Kagome cruzou os braços.

— O que o traz aqui, Sr. Taisho?

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru desapareceu de novo.

— Penso que sabe exatamente o motivo. Aliás, eu gostaria de conversar com a senhorita em particular.

De jeito nenhum ela ficaria a sós com Sesshoumaru. Não ali, não naquele momento, não num lugar onde todos comentariam e especulariam sobre ele... sobre eles.

— Sinto muito, mas estou ocupadíssima.

— Você prefere tratar de negócios aqui, no meio da sua loja? — O tom calmo e amigável da voz dele não a tranqüilizava em nada. — Por mim, poderemos conversar aqui mesmo, Srta. Takahashi.

Sango olhava de um para outro sem esconder a curiosida de. Kagome não acreditava que Sesshoumaru cometeria a insensatez de revelar tudo sobre eles em público. Mas Sesshoumaru estava furioso por ela ter lhe escondido a verdade sobre sua identidade, e Kagome não queria brincar com a sorte.

— Tudo bem. Vamos conversar no meu escritório. — E voltando-se para a irmã: — Sango, importa-se se eu ligar mais tarde para combinarmos um dia para irmos às compras?

— Oh, não, claro. Eu já ia embora mesmo. Está na hora de Rin dormir. — Ela apontou para a criança que cochilava no carrinho de bebê.

Kagome despediu-se da irmã e da sobrinha. Minutos depois, estava a sós com Sesshoumaru no escritório nos fundos da butique. Deu a volta na mesa, como se precisasse dela para proteger-se da presença sufocante dele.

Sustentou o olhar de Sesshoumaru, esperando por uma explosão de fúria. Ele, porém, apenas fitava-a em silêncio, ressentimento e raiva brilhando em seus olhos. Havia alguma coisa mais na quele olhar que Kagome não conseguia definir. Mágoa? Decep ção? Desejo?

Oh, sim, definitivamente, havia um lampejo de desejo na expressão dele, um brilho quase imperceptível, mas com ta manha carga de emoção que quase derrubou as defesas de Kagome. Apesar do comportamento egoísta dela, apesar da pró pria revolta por sentir-se usado e enganado, Sesshoumaru Taisho ainda a desejava.

Mesmo não querendo desejá-la.

Não suportando mais o silêncio pesado e constrangedor, Kagome reuniu toda sua coragem para perguntar:

— Como você me encontrou?

— Meu primo Kohaku Taisho é detetive particular, e eu anotei a placa do seu carro. A partir daí, foi fácil descobrir informa ções interessantes a seu respeito.

Ela não o culpava. Se a situação fosse inversa, sem dúvida ela teria feito o mesmo. Mas até que ponto ele desenterrara seu passado e que outras coisas descobrira sobre ela?

— Imagine meu choque quando descobri que eu estava _tran sando_ com a filha de uma das famílias mais importantes de Chicago — disse Sesshoumaru, num tom indesculpavelmente vulgar.

Kagome cerrou os punhos, magoada e ofendida com as palavras dele. Entendia que Sesshoumaru estava despejando sua frustração, mas detestava a linguagem grosseira e o modo como ele reduzira o tempo que haviam passado junto em alguma coisa tão sórdida e barata.

Sesshoumaru apoiou as mãos na mesa e inclinou-se para a frente.

— E então, você se divertiu à beca exibindo-se numa espe lunca como o Nick's Sports Bar e indo para a cama com um simples trabalhador braçal?

— Não foi nada disso! — ela se defendeu.

— Mas é exatamente o que parece, Srta. Takahashi. Ofendida, Kagome deu a volta na mesa e parou na frente dele, enfrentando-o.

— O que eu fiz aquela noite no bar, juro que nunca tinha feito antes com ninguém. Independente do que você pensa a meu respeito agora que sabe quem sou, saiba que eu não cos tumo sair por aí para dormir com desconhecidos apenas para chutá-los no traseiro depois, ou só porque sou rica e preciso ficar me exibindo pelos bares da cidade!

— Não? — ele a provocou.

— Não. — A palavra pronunciada com tanta força e con vicção ecoou pela sala.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar e respirou fundo. Quando a fitou no vamente, as linhas duras de sua expressão tinham se suavizado.

— Então, explique-me o que aconteceu aquela noite, Kagome. — Não havia mais sarcasmo ou rispidez na voz dele, apenas curiosidade. — Por que o disfarce? Por que o anonimato e os segredos? Eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo para não ficar pensando o pior, porque sem explicações, eu só posso pensar mal de você.

 _A verdade._ Depois de tudo, Sesshoumaru merecia saber a verdade.

— Você está certo, Sesshoumaru. Vou contar tudo. Na noite do meu trigésimo aniversário, decidi terminar com um jejum sexual de três anos. Sim, porque depois do que aconteceu com o meu último namorado, eu me tornei uma pessoa conservadora, res ponsável, fechada. O protótipo da boa moça, dedicada apenas à família e ao trabalho.

Sesshoumaru observava-a com olhar impenetrável, ouvindo, absor vendo as palavras dela, em silêncio.

Kagome esfregou as mãos nos braços e continuou:

— Então, de repente, decidi que uma noite de sexo e diver são com um desconhecido seria o ideal. Sem confusão, sem cobranças, sem comentários. Nada mais do que uma noite de sexo ardente e inesquecível. Sem promessas, sem vínculos, sem envolvimentos emocionais.

E ela falhara no último item.

— Admito que fui ao Nick's justamente por ficar nos arre dores da cidade, um lugar onde ninguém me conhecia e onde sabia que ninguém que eu conhecia estaria lá. _—_ Kagome forçou um sorriso. — Eu só queria um pouco de aventura. Só queria uma lembrança de aniversário para guardar para sempre na memória. — Ela ergueu os olhos e, na intensidade do olhar de Sesshoumaru, finalmente viu a promessa de um pouco de compreensão. — Em vez disso, encontrei você.

Kagome sorriu e seus lábios tremularam, recordando os acon tecimentos daquela noite.

— Você era o rapaz que eu tinha imaginado para realizar o meu sonho. Confesso que você superou todas as minhas expec tativas mais loucas e as fantasias mais ardentes. Despertou meu lado sedutor e atrevido que, até então, eu não sabia que existia. Nunca esperei nada disso, mas foi maravilhoso e excitante.

— Sim, foi — disse Sesshoumaru, por fim, surpreendendo-a com a revelação. Ele fora tão afetado quanto ela.

Não resistindo à necessidade de tocá-lo, precisando daquele contato físico, Kagome pousou a mão no braço dele. Sua pele era quente, os músculos rígidos e firmes.

— Não sei o que você está pensando a meu respeito, Sesshoumaru, mas nunca pretendi que as coisas fossem tão longe entre nós. Nunca planejei me envolver com você e nem que o nosso caso se tornasse tão complicado. Era justamente o que eu queria evitar ao optar por um encontro fugaz, de uma noite só. — Ela umedeceu os lábios secos. — Mas não consegui ficar longe de você. A atração era muito forte, e eu o desejava demais.

O encontro deles envolvera muito mais do que desejo se xual. Sesshoumaru representava a independência e a liberdade que Kagome buscava. Com Sesshoumaru, ela era autêntica, tendo ele percebido ou não. Enquanto mantinha sua identidade em sigilo, Kagome reve lara muito mais de sua personalidade, de sua alma, de seu in terior, que nada tinham a ver com o nome Takahashi.

— Não é só isso. — Sesshoumaru assustou-a com seu tom ríspido.

— Como assim?

— Há alguma coisa muito importante que a impede de as sumir o nosso relacionamento. Uma razão específica para você ter escondido a sua identidade. É por causa da minha profissão?

— Não. Eu não sou fútil assim, Sesshoumaru.

— Então, o que é?

Ela fechou os olhos. Sesshoumaru era tão perceptivo e estava pedindo para esclarecer tudo entre eles. Ele queria saber de um passado que Kagome queria esquecer, mas que a afetaria para sempre.

— Desde que comecei a aceitar convites para sair com ra pazes, só tenho tido decepções. E só saberem que sou uma Takahashi para eles se interessarem mais pela fortuna da família do que por mim como mulher. Imagine o que significa envol ver-se com uma Takahashi socialmente falando. Eles me vêem como uma polpuda conta bancária, e não como realmente sou.

Agora vinha a parte mais triste e difícil do passado.

— Um dia, fui com algumas amigas a uma exposição de arte e conheci Bankotsu D' Los Siete. Ele era charmoso e espirituoso.

Mesmo depois de saber quem eu era, Bankotsu nunca deu mostras de estar mais interessado na minha herança ou no _status_ social. Honestamente, pensei que o interesse dele por mim era sincero. Kagome suspirou, reunindo coragem para contar o restante da história.

— Namoramos durante uns seis meses e, pela primeira vez, pensei ter encontrado o homem da minha vida. As atitudes de Bankotsu me levaram a acreditar que era diferente, que gostava de mim e que o nome Takahashi e as vantagens que isso poderia lhe render nada significavam para ele. Deixei-me levar pela emoção e me apaixonei.

Kagome fez uma pausa, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

— O que aconteceu depois? — Sesshoumaru indagou.

— De repente, Bankotsu se revelou igual a todos os outros ra pazes e passou a me enxergar como um investimento rentável. Só que ele me usou de um modo como nunca imaginei. — Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. — Ele me chantageou para conseguir o que queria.

— Dinheiro?

— Muito dinheiro.

— O que ele fez? — Sesshoumaru quis saber.

Humilhada, Kagome baixou os olhos. Ela não esperava precisar revelar o que originara a extorsão de Bankotsu, mas agora que começara, tinha de ir até o fim.

— Uma noite, ele me drogou e bateu uma série de fotogra fias em poses sensuais e eróticas. O tipo de fotos publicadas nas revistas masculinas. Depois, escolheu as menos vulgares e as enviou a meu pai com um bilhete de advertência. Se meu pai não pagasse a pequena fortuna que ele exigia, as fotos cir culariam pela internet. Meu pai pagou a quantia exigida, Bankotsu entregou os negativos e, felizmente, ele sumiu e as fotos nunca foram publicadas.

Sesshoumaru praguejou.

— Por que seu pai não foi à polícia?

— Porque ele não queria correr o risco de enfrentar um escândalo. — Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. — Meu Deus, você não imagina a confusão. Eu queria morrer de vergonha. E nunca me perdoei por ter colocado meus pais numa situação tão constrangedora e por havê-los desapontado com o meu erro de julgamento.

— Como você podia saber as intenções daquele cafajeste? Kagome riu, o som abafado pelas lágrimas que ela tentava conter.

— E isso aí, Sesshoumaru. Agora eu vivo com medo de me envolver seriamente com alguém. Como vê, tenho motivos de sobra para não confiar nos homens.

— Eu não estou interessado na sua fortuna, Kagome — ele rebateu rispidamente.

— Eu sei. Eu acredito. Mas as circunstâncias do nosso re lacionamento têm todo o potencial para se tornar um escândalo. Veja só o que eu fiz! Entrei num bar, escolhi um homem e dormi com ele. Por estupidez, me envolvi numa situação que tem tudo para repetir a história de Bankotsu.

Kagome não queria lhe contar sobre a ameaça de James. Céus, a vida dela poderia tornar-se mais complicada e enrolada do que já estava?

— Então, é isso, Kagome? Este é o nosso final de linha?

— Sim. Aliás, comentei com você que estava pensando em me mudar de Chicago. Eu já me decidi, Sesshoumaru. Dentro de um mês, já estarei instalada em San Francisco.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, Sesshoumaru disse:

— Enquanto você não mudar, terá de se acostumar com a minha presença no hotel.

— Como assim?

— Você está sabendo da reforma do hotel?

Kagome ficou surpresa por ele saber a respeito da reforma que seu pai e Kouga tinham autorizado para modernizar certas áreas do hotel.

— Sim, mas não dos detalhes.

— Minha empresa, Nolan & Filhos, ganhou a concorrência. Começaremos a trabalhar na semana que vem.

—- Oh, não!

—Não é irônico demais, Kagome? Enquanto você tentava de tudo para manter as nossas vidas separadas, eu estava bata lhando pela aprovação do nosso orçamento para a reforma do _seu_ hotel.

 _Sim, era irônico demais!_

— E sendo do tipo que literalmente põe a mão na massa, estarei aqui todos os dias para supervisionar o trabalho.

Kagome sentiu a cabeça girar. Justamente quando pensava que não seria possível, parecia que sua vida estava prestes a tor nar-se ainda mais complicada!


	12. Chapter 11

**Olá, to vendo que o pessoal não é muito de comentar, mas vamos lá segue mais dois capítulos, estão gostando?**

 **Capítulo XI**

Sesshoumaru estudou as cartas em sua mão. Estava sem sorte na quela noite. Não era para menos. Seus pensamentos vagava bem longe e ele não conseguia concentrar-se no jogo de pôquer.

— Oh, Scottie, você está dormindo ou o quê?

Ele olhou para o primo Naruto, o noivo feliz, às vésperas do casamento. Como ditava a recente tradição, os homens da família Taisho e os amigos do noivo encontravam-se reunidos na sala do primeiro andar do Nick' s Sports Bar para comemorar a despedida de solteiro de Naruto. Dentro de duas semanas, Naruto Taisho seria um homem casado, conquistado por Hinata Douglas, a única mulher que conseguira domar seu tempera mento irrequieto.

Para Sesshoumaru, as partidas de pôquer estavam sendo um fracasso. Já perdera cinqüenta dólares, e era um homem que sabia quan do cortar os prejuízos antes de enterrar-se ainda mais. De re pente, comparou aquele jogo com seu relacionamento com Kagome. Por que estava se desgastando tanto pensando nela? O bom senso aconselhava-o a admitir a derrota e a começar uma nova fase da vida sem problemas, sem complicações, mesmo não sendo nada fácil recomeçar.

Suspirando, colocou as cartas na mesa e ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição.

— Este jogo está ficando caro demais para o meu gosto. Estou fora.

Os demais componentes da mesa começaram com brinca deiras e piadas, como sempre acontecia quando alguém aban donava o jogo. Sesshoumaru riu e aceitou as brincadeiras com bom humor. Em vez de participar dos jogos de bilhar ou dardos, ele se aproximou da mesa de comida. Serviu-se de alguns pedaços de pizza, de uma garrafa de cerveja gelada e sentou-se ao lado de Shippo, que se deliciava com um prato de petiscos.

— Mais um que entrega os pontos, hein? — Shippo perguntou. Sesshoumaru abriu a garrafa de cerveja.

— Você está falando de nós dois com o jogo de pôquer ou de Naruto com Hinata?

Shippo riu, os olhos azuis brilhando divertidos.

— Este foi um ano louco para mim e meus dois irmãos. Afinal, nós três fomos laçados!

— É verdade. — Sesshoumaru comeu um pedaço de pizza, depois tomou um gole de cerveja. — Aliás, isso está criando um clima de cobrança para mim, Hakudoshi e Inuyasha.

— Como assim?

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se dos comentários da madrasta durante um churrasco na casa dos pais.

— Amélia almoçou com sua mãe num dia destes, e tia Ân gela falou dos planos para o casamento de Naruto e da expec tativa do nascimento dos dois netos. Agora, Amélia fica jogan do indiretas, insinuando que ficaria feliz se a nossa família aumentasse também.

— Tudo acontece na hora certa — disse Shippo, lambendo os dedos.

Infelizmente, Inuyasha não conseguia convencer Kilyo, sua na morada, de que eles tinham nascido um para o outro. Sesshoumaru ainda estava tentando registrar sua conversa com Kagome e tudo que descobrira sobre ela, sobretudo o episódio que tanto a trau matizara.

Ele ficara estarrecido com a história da chantagem. Ao contrário de outras ocasiões em que se esquivara de qualquer dis cussão a respeito de sua vida, Kagome abrira-se completamente, demonstrando total confiança nele.

A atitude de Kagome surpreendera-o e acabara permitindo que a mágoa e a ansiedade estampadas nos olhos dela derrubassem as barreiras que Sesshoumaru erguera ao descobrir quem era realmente _Apenas Kagome._ Apesar de ter sido enganado, ele compreendia os motivos de Kagome ter escondido sua identidade.

Passado o momento de fúria, e depois de alguns dias refle tindo sobre tudo que descobrira, Sesshoumaru sentia que devia fazer alguma coisa por eles, se é que havia alguma coisa para ser feita.

— Não sei se Amélia pode esperar muito de Hakudoshi e Carol — Sesshoumaru brincou, terminando de comer o segundo pedaço de pizza e limpando as mãos no guardanapo. — Hakudoshi ama todas as mulheres, e não consigo imaginá-lo com uma mulher só pelo resto da vida. Quanto a Carol, bem, todos sabemos que poucos homens saberiam lidar com uma mulher tão volunta riosa como minha irmã.

Instintivamente, os olhares de ambos fixaram-se em Cameron Sinclair, que estava jogando uma partida de dardos com Kohaku.

Shippo falou primeiro, adivinhando os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru.

— Nós dois sabemos que só existe um homem capaz de domar Carol sem lhe ferir o orgulho e o espírito.

— Sim, só que nenhum deles admite nada que diga respeito ao outro. — Kohaku recostou-se na cadeira. — Se eles tiverem realmente que ficar juntos, o destino vai ter de dar um empurrãozinho para as coisas acontecerem.

— Dizem que o destino age de maneiras misteriosas, por tanto não vamos descartar a possibilidade. — Shippo brindou com a garrafa de cerveja antes de tomar um gole.

O telefone celular de Shippo tocou e ele apressou-se em atender.

— Sim, querida. Está tudo bem com você, Eri? Alheio à conversa entre Shippo e a esposa, Sesshoumaru terminou de beber sua cerveja e casualmente olhou em direção à mesa de bilhar.

Ele não estava preparado para reviver as lembranças e as imagens vivas dos momentos que passara com Kagome naquela mesma sala. Lembrou-se do riso e da descontração com que ela o desafiara para uma partida de bilhar e de coma tinham se divertido juntos.

Kohaku aproximou-se e colocou outra garrafa de cerveja na frente de Sesshoumaru. Grato pela chegada do primo, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos tristes, Sesshoumaru sorriu, e Kohaku sentou-se numa cadeira vaga ao lado dele.

— Estou com cara de quem precisava de outra bebida? — Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Kohaku perscrutou-o, enxergando-o com olhos de um homem acostumado a ler a alma das pessoas.

— Alguma coisa me diz que você pode beber mais uma ou duas.

— Você sabe que esta semana foi difícil.

Kohaku cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Ele olhou rapidamente para o irmão ainda ao telefone com Eri, e depois de novo para Sesshoumaru.

— Como foi com Kagome Takahashi, ou prefere não falar sobre isso?

Desde que o primo estava a par de tudo, Sesshoumaru não via pro blemas de discutir o assunto com ele. Na verdade, até apreciava ter alguém que o ouvisse, depois de haver sofrido em silêncio por tanto tempo.

Resumiu a conversa que tivera com Kagome, não escondendo o episódio da chantagem. Revelou também o conflito de emo ções que estava enfrentando por conta da situação em si e por Kagome também.

Depois de ouvir em silêncio, Kohaku bebeu um longo gole de cerveja, aparentemente absorvendo as palavras de Sesshoumaru. Quan do olhou de novo para o primo, seu olhar era caloroso, astuto e direto como ele mesmo.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Sesshoumaru. Essa Kagome Takahashi é uma mulher pela qual vale a pena lutar?

Sesshoumaru não estava preparado para aquela pergunta e nem para a resposta imediata que surgiu em sua mente. _Sim._ Havia mui tas qualidades que ele apreciava em Kagome, muitas razões para querê-la em sua vida. Mas _lutar_ por ela não era tão fácil, so bretudo se Kagome não queria ser disputada.

Principalmente se acreditava que ele não combinava com a vida dela. Sesshoumaru expressou suas dúvidas e preocupações para Kohaku.

— Claro que eu gostaria de ter a chance de ver como as coisas transcorreriam com Kagome, agora que não existem mais segredos entre nós. Provavelmente, eu encontraria resistência por parte dela se tentasse reconquistá-la.

— Bem, por tudo que você me contou, o seu relacionamento com Kagome começou apenas como uma atração física, mas que gradualmente foi se transformando em algo mais profundo. Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, talvez vocês devam recomeçar tendo como base o romance e a confiança.

— Está falando por experiência própria? — O tom era de zombaria, mas Sesshoumaru não dispensava o conselho do primo.

— Talvez sim. As mulheres são criaturas complicadas e emocionais, e muitas vezes precisam ser tratadas com delica deza. Tudo vai depender de você achar ou não que ela merece seu tempo e esforço.

De novo, Sesshoumaru não precisou pensar muito para responder.

— Kagome merece.

— Como ela pretende se mudar para San Francisco, acho que você tem poucas semanas para cultivar um relacionamento verdadeiro e esperar para ver o que acontece.

A conversa foi interrompida por gritos, protestos, risos e urros vindos da mesa de pôquer. Naruto comemorava sua vi tória e reclamava as fichas acumuladas no centro da mesa.

Sesshoumaru e Kohaku riram, e Shippo desligou o telefone, prometendo voltar logo para casa.

Naquele momento, a _stripper_ contratada para a festa de Naruto chegou vestida toda de preto. Alguém colocou um CD no aparelho de som e os acordes de uma música bem sugestiva para o momento encheu a sala. A verdadeira festa de despedida de solteiro de Naruto começou, para a alegria da rapaziada.

Era quase uma hora da tarde, e Kagome estava faminta. Não comera nada no desjejum e bebera apenas três xícaras de café ao longo da manhã, nada mais. Queria acreditar que o excesso de cafeína era o responsável por sua ansiedade, mas não podia negar que o fato de ter diariamente Sesshoumaru por perto deixava-a com os nervos à flor da pele.

Suspirando, colocou uma pasta de informações bancárias numa pilha de papéis que deveria examinar com Joan, a futura gerente executiva da butique. Mais algumas semanas e Joan ficaria sozinha no cargo. E Kagome queria que ela estivesse bem preparada em todos os aspectos para dirigir a butique.

Depois de desligar o computador, Kagome saiu da sala e deu uma volta pela loja. Celeste estava colocando preços numa remessa de echarpes que chegara no dia anterior, e Sara estava ajudando uma cliente a escolher um par de tênis.

Satisfeita por estar tudo correndo bem, Kagome aproximou-se do balcão para verificar o registro de vendas do dia. Teimosa mente, seus olhos focalizaram o saguão do hotel, onde alguns operários trabalhavam. Operários da Nolan & Filhos substi tuíam o piso antigo por outro de mármore em bege e dourado que combinava com o restante da decoração do hotel.

Olhou ao redor, procurando por Sesshoumaru, sempre por lá desde que o trabalho começara, dois dias antes. Naquele momento, porém, nem sinal dele, o que significava que estava com o caminho livre em direção à área particular da diretoria. Queria subir até seu apartamento para comer alguma coisa. Avisou Celeste e Sara que se ausentaria por uma hora e, com o cartão eletrônico em mãos, atravessou rapidamente o hall.

Felizmente, conseguira evitar um contato direto com Sesshoumaru naqueles dois dias, mas isso não a impedia de observá-lo de longe, sem que ele percebesse. Sesshoumaru não só supervisionava o trabalho, como também ajudava os operários quando era pre ciso. Nessas horas, Kagome não se cansava de admirá-lo, en cantada com os músculos dos braços, das costas, das pernas, que se retesavam quando ele carregava as pesadas placas de mármore.

Sesshoumaru era bonito, rústico, sensual, até mesmo com roupas desbotadas e coberto de poeira, e era impossível ignorar sua atração por ele, por mais que ela tentasse. Contentava-se em observá-lo de longe, permitindo que sua mente percorresse o caminho perigoso dos "e se...", e imaginava cenários sedutores que faziam seu coração bater mais forte e seu corpo arder de desejo. Aquelas fantasias dançando em sua mente transforma vam-se em desejo, e quando acontecia de os olhares de ambos se encontrarem, ela vislumbrava o brilho de fogo e fome nos olhos vibrantes de Sesshoumaru, como se nada mais existisse, apenas eles dois.

Mas o mundo real existia, e o dela incluía uma vida prestes a sofrer uma transformação radical. A mudança para San Fran cisco e um novo começo, sem ninguém ameaçando destruir suas chances de felicidade. Uma nova vida de independência e confiança, sem aquela sensação de estar sendo puxada em diferentes direções numa tentativa de contentar as pessoas que a rodeavam e, assim, realizar as expectativas delas.

Entretanto, ansiar por viver essa vida nova e menos com plicada não a impedia de querer mais de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Queria muito mais do que sua sensualidade e mais do que o elo emo cional que ela experimentava só quando estava com ele. Além da atração física, Sesshoumaru tocara seu coração e suas emoções tão profundamente como ninguém antes dele.

Absorta em pensamentos, Kagome abriu a porta próxima ao balcão da recepção e entrou na área de segurança do hotel. Atravessou o corredor em direção ao elevador, e quando passava pelo escritório de Kouga, Sesshoumaru saiu da sala da secretária e fechou a porta.

Kagome parou de repente, antes de colidir com ele, seus olhos arregalados e completamente paralisada pelo choque. Sesshoumaru pa recia igualmente surpreso, e ela sabia que aquele encontro não fora planejado. Sesshoumaru deveria ter assuntos para discutir com Kouga, o que significava que ele teria acesso temporário à área exclusiva da diretoria, enquanto durasse a reforma.

O corredor estava vazio e silencioso, e não havia ninguém por perto para presenciar o encontro acidental, mas Kagome não esquecia que a secretária de Kouga se encontrava bem ali, atrás daquela porta. Havia também a possibilidade de Kouga sair do escritório a qualquer momento e surpreendê-los olhando-se in tensamente e em silêncio, cada um esperando que o outro falasse alguma coisa para quebrar aquele momento tão constrangedor.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Kagome impe diu-o com um cumprimento educado, curto e impessoal.

— Olá.

Depois, afastou-se apressadamente antes que ele respondes se ao cumprimento.

As batidas aceleradas do coração soavam em seus ouvidos, e suas pernas tremiam ao caminhar até o elevador que a levaria à segurança de sua casa.

Enquanto caminhava, sentia o calor do olhar de Sesshoumaru em suas costas, e foi preciso um esforço descomunal para ela não se voltar para fitá-lo. Bastaria um simples olhar de adoração para transmitir-lhe que ela ainda o queria, que ansiava por ele, que o desejava, a despeito do modo como o relacionamento deles terminara.

Kagome passou o cartão magnético no painel da parede e sus pirou aliviada quando as portas do elevador se abriram para ela entrar. Lá dentro, digitou seu código de acesso e encostou-se na parede antes que suas pernas fraquejassem.

Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo, perguntando-se como conseguiria viver tão perto de Sesshoumaru durante um mês, mesmo fingindo-se de estranhos. Como, se bastava vê-lo para abalar sua decisão de resistir aos encantos dele?

O elevador rangeu e Kagome abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Sesshoumaru entrando no momento em que as portas começavam a fechar. Ela levou a mão à boca para conter um grito. Não acre ditava que Sesshoumaru os estivesse colocando numa situação cons trangedora e perigosa.

Instintivamente, Kagome esticou o braço para pressionar o bo tão que manteria as portas abertas. Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelo pulso, frustrando a tentativa, e as portas se fecharam sem que ela pudesse fazer nada.

— O que você está fazendo? — Kagome perguntou, em pânico.

— Não se preocupe. Ninguém me viu. Tenho certeza. Ela o fitou com olhos arregalados e amedrontados.

— Não me preocupo? — Kagome repetiu, elevando o tom de voz, à beira da histeria, e desvencilhando-se dele. — Você é o supervisor dos trabalhos de reforma do hall do hotel, saiu do escritório de Kouga e está a caminho da _minha_ casa sem ser convidado, vale a pena acrescentar. Você está nos colocando numa situação inadequada e extremamente comprometedora. E ainda me diz para eu não me preocupar?

Sesshoumaru teve a audácia de sorrir, confundindo-a ainda mais.

— Ninguém jamais saberá, a menos que você queira que saibam.

Ele recuou alguns passos, dando-lhe espaço e a opção de usar o telefone de emergência. Para Kagome, aquela situação pare cia tão surreal, assim como a inesperada cordialidade de Sesshoumaru, que contradizia a agressividade que ele demonstrara durante a conversa deles no escritório da butique.

Havia um brilho de determinação nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, uma força que parecia mais perigosa do que sua fúria. Kagome não entendia a mudança drástica dele, mas estava curiosa.

Um som suave anunciou que o elevador parará na suíte de cobertura, no 44° andar do hotel. As portas abriram-se silenciosamente e, dessa vez, Sesshoumaru esperou um convite para acom panhá-la, e Kagome apreciou o gesto dele.

— Já que você está aqui, entre. — Ela saiu do elevador e atravessou o hall que levava direto à sala de estar.

Sesshoumaru olhou ao redor, aproximou-se das janelas panorâmicas de onde se avistava a cidade, depois voltou-se para Kagome com um meio-sorriso que revelava seu espanto pelo luxo em que ela vivia.

—- Bela casa — ele disse simplesmente.

Kagome sentiu-se desconfortável com o tom mordaz da voz de Sesshoumaru e com qualquer idéia preconceituosa que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dele. Tanto requinte, tanto luxo e opulência não tinham nada a ver com ela. A suíte pertencia ao hotel e ela estava morando lá por conveniência própria.

Com certeza, Sesshoumaru não a seguira só para discutir técnicas de decoração, e Kagome estava curiosa para ouvir as razões dele por haver praticamente invadido o elevador.

— O que você quer, Sesshoumaru?

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans desbotado, sua ex pressão confiante e séria.

— Quero você.

Por essa Kagome não esperava. Nunca imaginara ouvir essas palavras ditas por Sesshoumaru depois de havê-lo enganado. Nunca imaginara que ele confessaria seu desejo e que lutaria por ele.

Mesmo assim, continuou em guarda, cautelosa.

— Corrija-me seu eu estiver errada, mas durante a nossa última conversa no meu escritório, tive a impressão de que você preferia não ter mais nada comigo.

— Eu fiquei aborrecido com razão. Admito que não gostei nada do fato de você ter mantido segredo sobre a sua identi dade, mas eu tive tempo para pensar em tudo que me contou. Entendi as suas razões e as respeito. Apesar de tudo, não con sigo mudar meus sentimentos por você.

Sesshoumaru deixou-a boquiaberta, sem palavras.

— Eu me lembro perfeitamente que foi você quem insinuou que seria melhor não nos encontrarmos mais — ele arrematou.

— Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha pensado que o acordo era mútuo, considerando todos os conflitos de interesses entre nós.

Sesshoumaru caminhou pela sala e parou perto da janela, sem, con tudo, afastar o olhar de Kagome.

— Não vejo esses conflitos de interesses como problemas reais, a menos que o nosso relacionamento venha a público, e nós dois temos motivos para que isso não aconteça.

A atitude acomodada e aprovadora de Sesshoumaru espantava-a. Kagome não entendia aquela mudança tão radical e não tinha cer teza de como tudo aquilo iria acabar.

— Sesshoumaru...

— Eu ainda quero você, Kagome. Mesmo sabendo que seria melhor terminar tudo agora e seguirmos nossas vidas em separado, eu quero este mês inteirinho com você. Nas suas condições.

— Minhas condições? — Ela não conseguiu conter uma risada de incredulidade. — Eu nem sabia que havia condições.

— Sem promessas, sem vínculos, sem envolvimentos sen timentais — Sesshoumaru repetiu as palavras que Kagome dissera no co meço do relacionamento deles.

Sim, aquelas tinham sido suas exigências, um modo de pro teger as próprias emoções e de manter a superficialidade da relação. Ao ouvi-las agora, depois de tudo que haviam vi ven dado juntos, as palavras soavam frias e impessoais.

— E claro, seremos absolutamente discretos e guardaremos só para nós o segredo do nosso romance — ele continuou, diminuindo a distância entre ambos. — E quando o nosso tem po terminar, nós nos separaremos como bons amigos.

Céus, ele tornava tudo tão simples, tão fácil, maravilhoso. No entanto, a sugestão era louca e arriscada, mas não menos insana do que a proposta que ela lhe fizera na noite do seu aniversário.

Sesshoumaru parou bem perto de Kagome, os corpos quase se tocando.

Com a ponta do dedo, ergueu-lhe o queixo, obrigando-a a fitá-lo, envolvendo-a com o olhar ardente e cheio de desejo. Ele sorriu, um sorriso sensual, encantador, devastador, e, de repen te, Kagome viu-se mergulhar num mundo onde não existia mais ninguém, só os dois.

— Se você precisa de um incentivo para dizer "sim", ficarei para lhe dar um.

— Você acha que pode ser assim tão persuasivo? — ela perguntou com voz trêmula e enrouquecida.

Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Pode apostar que sim.

— Prove-me — Kagome o desafiou, apegando-se ao seu lado aventureiro que só Sesshoumaru sabia despertar.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, a luz em seus olhos dançando em triunfo; e no momento em que os lábios se tocaram, Kagome en tregou-se ao gosto inebriante da língua de Sesshoumaru em sua boca. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e correspondeu ao beijo que se apro fundava cada vez mais.

Lento e suavemente doce.

Quente e deliciosamente molhado.

Depois, faminto e exigente.

Céus, ela sentira falta dele! E como sentira!

Assim que os lábios de separaram, Sesshoumaru afastou-se um pou co. Kagome estava corada, seu corpo tremia e, ao fitá-lo no rosto, encontrou o olhar de satisfação dele.

— Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? — Sesshoumaru perguntou, sabendo quanto aquele beijo a abalara. — Agora só falta você dizer "sim".

Kagome admitiu sua fraqueza quando se tratava de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sentia-se completamente incapaz de resistir aos encantos dele, incapaz de recusar-lhe qualquer coisa. Tinha um mês pela fren te e queria preencher cada dia desse mês com lembranças dele.

— Sim — disse ela, por fim, rezando para que sua decisão impensada não lhe causasse terríveis dores de cabeça mais tar de. Mas também, quem conseguiria dizer "não" a Sesshoumaru Taisho?

Kagome juraria ter notado um lampejo de alívio na expressão dele, mas foi só por um instante. Sesshoumaru a soltou e beijou-a ca rinhosamente na testa.

— Ligue para mim esta noite, Kagome. Você sabe o número. Estarei esperando.

Após dizer isso, Sesshoumaru foi embora, deixando-a sozinha na luxuosa suíte de cobertura, mas com um sorriso nos lábios ainda úmidos pelo beijo dele.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Sango separou uma camisola de seda de renda vermelha e segurou-a na frente do corpo com uma pose estudada.

— O que acha, Kagome?

Kagome olhou para a calcinha minúscula que complementava o traje sensual.

— Meu Deus, Sango! Você quer que Mirok tenha um enfarte?

— Claro que não! Eu só quero que ele enlouqueça por mim

— disse ela, examinando um conjunto de corselete de vinil preto com cinta-liga e meias também pretas.

— Acho que o conjunto vermelho é bem apropriado, a me nos que prefira esse preto só para Mirok pensar que você se transformou numa dominadora.

Sango riu e suas faces enrubesceram.

— Tem razão. Da próxima vez, farei o papel de dominadora.

— Sango pegou de novo o conjunto de renda vermelha. — Já decidi. Vou levar este vermelho.

— Boa escolha. — Kagome entregou-lhe um robe de seda no mesmo tom de vermelho. — Este robe combina perfeitamente com o conjunto.

— Humm... Eu não tinha pensando em comprar um robe.

— Sango revirou os olhos. — Na verdade, pretendia despir todas as minhas inibições sexta-feira à noite, em todos os sen tidos! E não cobri-las com um robe.

— Acredite em mim, Mirok vai despi-la assim que chegar em casa, mas será conveniente vestir o robe de seda no desjejum seguinte. — Sorrindo maliciosamente, Kagome apontou para a calcinha minúscula. — Só com esta coisinha por baixo, claro, para o caso de Mirok acordar com outro tipo de fome.

Sua irmã riu e incluiu o robe de seda em suas compras.

— Você é tão ousada, mas gosto do seu modo de pensar. Com Rin passando o dia na casa da vovó Takahashi, Sango e Kagome não se preocuparam com horários. Terminadas as compras, as duas irmãs foram almoçar no Houlihan's. Enquan to esperavam o garçom trazer os pedidos, a expressão de Sango mudou. De repente, ficou séria e apreensiva.

Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e inclinou levemente a ca beça num gesto inquiridor.

— Você sabe que estou morrendo de vontade de perguntar quem é aquele bonitão que foi procurá-la na butique. O que há entre vocês?

Kagome sorriu. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para Sango perguntar sobre Sesshoumaru. A irmã não escondera o interesse e a curiosidade que ele provocara, e Sango não dei xaria o assunto passar em branco.

Kagome precisava decidir quanto revelar à irmã, pois queria manter seu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru o mais secreto possível. Não havia motivo para fazer propaganda de um caso passageiro que terminaria com sua mudança para San Francisco. Também não pretendia que seu romance com Sesshoumaru se tornasse objeto de quaisquer tipos de comentários.

Ela encolheu os ombros com indiferença.

— Não há muito para contar. Obviamente, Sango não acreditou.

— É mesmo? E o que você me diz do clima quente e ex plosivo que os envolveu? Ora, Kagome, pensa que me engana? Trate de ir contando tudinho em detalhes.

Kagome tomou um gole de chá gelado, pensando em tudo que acontecera entre ela e Sesshoumaru desde a conversa no escritório. Ficou combinado que continuariam se encontrando durante o mês todo e que aproveitariam o máximo de tempo juntos, sem pressões. E Sesshoumaru estava cumprindo sua promessa.

Ela telefonara naquela primeira noite, como ele pedira, e em todas as noites seguintes. Surpreendentemente, as conversas eram descontraídas e divertidas, a respeito dos gostos e prefe rências de cada um, opiniões sobre livros e filmes, e Sesshoumaru regalava-a com passagens de sua infância como o mais velho de quatro irmãos. Ele a fazia rir durante os telefonemas notur nos; e durante o dia, sempre que Kagome o via no saguão do hotel dirigindo seus operários ou ajudando a assentar as placas de mármore, Sesshoumaru a fazia sentir desejo.

No início, tratara-se apenas de atração física e prazer, agora, porém, eles estavam entrando num território mais sentimental, em que ambos procuravam conhecer-se melhor como pessoas. Kagome considerava essa nova faceta do relacionamento de ambos muito assustadora, uma vez que não tinha intenção de trans formar o pouco tempo deles em alguma coisa permanente.

Ultimamente, o que Kagome vivia com Sesshoumaru era especial, par ticular e excitante, e não queria dividir com ninguém, nem mesmo com sua irmã. Sempre haveria a possibilidade de che gar ao ouvidos dos pais que ela estava "saindo" com alguém. Não se sentia preparada para as perguntas inevitáveis, para as imposições e, sobretudo, para a reação do pai e de Kouga quando soubessem de seu romance com Sesshoumaru.

Kagome já estava cansada de pensar sempre na reação das pes soas diante de tudo o que ela fazia na vida, profissional e pes soalmente. Ao menos em San Francisco não se sentiria tão vigiada e, com certeza, não teria de dar satisfação de todos os seus atos e escolhas.

Como, por exemplo, sua decisão de passar o mês inteiro com Sesshoumaru. Não, esse continuaria sendo seu grande segredo.

Sustentou o olhar da irmã, determinada a fazer cumprir sua vontade.

— Não quero ser indelicada, mas prefiro não falar sobre esse assunto.

— Tudo bem, Kagome. Respeitarei sua vontade. Eu só esperava que, depois do fiasco com Bankotsu e do rompimento com Kouga, você tivesse se animado e recomeçado a sair com rapazes.

Kagome sorriu, recusando-se a ser manipulada pela curiosidade incontrolável da irmã.

— Sem comentários, Sango.

— Tudo bem. Mas se você achar que precisa falar a respeito disso, estou aqui para ajudá-la, certo?

— Certo — Kagome prometeu.

O garçom trouxe as refeições e colocou os pratos na mesa. Assim que ele se afastou, Sango olhou ansiosamente para Kagome.

— Está tudo certo para sexta-feira, não é?

— Absolutamente certo. Passarei na sua casa para pegar Rin lá pelas quatro horas da tarde, e sábado ficarei com ela pelo tempo que você quiser.

Kagome estava ansiosa para cuidar de Rin, mas sexta-feira seria mais complicado do que ela imaginara. Na noite anterior, por telefone, Sesshoumaru a convidara para jantar na casa dele. Kagome explicara que havia se comprometido em ficar com a sobrinha e, num momento de pura espontaneidade, convidara-o para ir ao apartamento dela, desde que Sesshoumaru não se importasse de ter a companhia de um bebê. Ele aceitara com a condição de pre parar o jantar para ela. Kagome não iria recusar uma boa refeição.

A ocasião era perfeita. Com Sango ocupada em reconquis tar o marido, os pais numa festa beneficente e Kouga passando o final de semana em Nova York, Kagome não precisava preocu par-se com quase nada. Ela permitiria o acesso de Sesshoumaru em sua garagem privativa, e ninguém o veria chegar.

— Obrigada, Kagome. Esta será a primeira vez que Mirok e eu ficaremos sozinhos desde que Rin nasceu. Será tão estranho não ter de me preocupar com ela durante a noite!

—Não pense em nada, Sango. Quando Mirok a vir de camisola vermelha, vocês ficarão tão ocupados que nem vão notar a falta de Rin.

— Acho que você tem razão. — Feliz, Sango ergueu seu copo de chá gelado para um brinde. — A uma noite de sexo e diversão.

Kagome ergueu o copo e deu à irmã uma última frase de enco rajamento:

— Você vai conquistá-lo, querida!

Havia um clima de intimidade em estar na cozinha de Kagome preparando o jantar enquanto ela segurava a sobrinha nos bra ços. Sesshoumaru insistira em fazer tudo sozinho, deixando apenas a mesa para ela arrumar, o que Kagome fizera com simplicidade e elegância. Era bom vê-la tão à vontade perto dele.

Aquela era a Kagome que Sesshoumaru queria conhecer, a mulher vi brante que o recebera com um sorriso radiante nos lábios e um beijo suave e doce. Finalmente, ela estava começando a confiar nele, dando-lhe oportunidade de descobrir as diferentes nuances de sua verdadeira personalidade. Suas conversas telefôni cas eram muito reveladoras, Sesshoumaru queria aproveitar aqueles momentos a sós para fortalecer os vínculos sentimentais e apro fundar o nível de confiança.

Ajeitando Rin nos quadris, Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, que ligava a batedeira para preparar o crepe que planejara fazer.

— Você pensou em tudo, não é?

 _—_ Nossas conversas telefônicas têm rendido informações muito interessantes sobre você — ele respondeu com um sor riso malicioso. — Segredos escabrosos que pretendo usar em proveito próprio.

— Como, por exemplo, crepe de frutos do mar? — Kagome apontou para a mistura de mariscos, camarões e caranguejos numa travessa.

— Esse é apenas um deles.

Ela ergueu o copo de vinho que segurava na mão livre.

— E que eu adoro vinho de morango?

— Confesso que fiquei surpreso com essa sua preferência. — Sesshoumaru nunca imaginara que uma mulher tão sofisticada como Kagome Takahashi preferisse um vinho caseiro, barato, a um de alta qualidade e de safra valiosa.

Kagome bebeu o restante do vinho e colocou o copo vazio na pia, fora do alcance de Rin.

— Eu vi você guardar um pote de sorvete de café no _freezer._

— Viu? — Ele lançou-lhe um rápido olhar, enquanto untava uma frigideira com óleo antes de levá-la ao fogo. — Eu trouxe também sorvete de doce de leite, de nozes e creme, além de coberturas de diversos sabores.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

— Oh, céus, você está me deixando com água na boca!

— Eu só quero satisfazer os seus desejos. — Piscando, Sesshoumaru deu a entender que era em todos os sentidos.

— Está tentando me seduzir, Sr. Taisho?

Ele riu e tornou a encher o copo de Kagome com vinho.

— Estou tentando — admitiu Sesshoumaru. — Está funcionando? Os olhos verdes de Kagome iluminaram-se com um brilho insolente.

— Você só saberá depois do sorvete.

Divertindo-se com aquele clima de flerte, Sesshoumaru continuou a preparar o jantar.

Rin começou a resmungar, exigindo sua quota de aten ção. Kagome ajeitou-a nos braços e rodopiou pela cozinha. A crian ça gritou de alegria e riu, contagiando Kagome e Sesshoumaru.

Mas foi o sorriso largo e carinhoso e o amor estampado no rosto de Kagome enquanto brincava com a sobrinha que chamou a atenção dele, despertando-lhe uma ponta de inveja. Sesshoumaru que ria ser o objeto daquele amor incondicional. Queria que Kagome pudesse livrar-se das feridas do passado e das inseguranças para ter oportunidade de viver sua própria vida.

— Você tem sobrinhos? — ela perguntou, dando mamadeira de suco de maçã para Rin.

— Meus irmãos são solteiros. Mas as esposas de dois primos meus estão grávidas. Lembra-se de Shiori, do The Daily Grind?

— Lembro.

— Ela é esposa do meu primo Kohaku, e está no final da gravidez. Aliás, Eri também está. Mal posso esperar para esses bebês nascerem só para eu estragá-los com os meus mimos. Serei uma espécie de tio postiço.

— Você gosta de crianças? — Kagome indagou, antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

— Para ser sincero, não tenho convivido com nenhuma ulti mamente. Mas, sim, gosto de crianças, e gostaria de ter dois filhos algum dia.

— Dois? Já tem planos a longo prazo? Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros.

— Dois é um bom número, por ter crescido numa casa com quatro crianças, e sendo o filho mais velho, sei o trabalho que dá cuidar de uma família grande. — Ele espalhou molho de queijo sobre os crepes, acrescentou parmesão ralado e olhou para Kagome. — E você? Quer ter filhos?

Ela desviou o olhar, tomou outro gole de vinho e respondeu num tom suave:

— Quero. Algum dia.

— Com o homem certo? — Sesshoumaru brincou.

Kagome franziu o cenho, e um sorriso triste curvou seus lábios.

— Como saber quem é a pessoa certa?

A pergunta atingiu-o em cheio, e ele tentou encontrar uma resposta adequada que não soasse como uma nova ameaça pa ra ela.

— Acho que você sente na pele — respondeu Sesshoumaru, acre ditando que era assim mesmo. — Você sente no coração e na alma.

Uma sombra de tristeza anuviou o rosto de Kagome. Ela estaria Pensando em seu passado com Bankotsu? Ou no namoro com Kouga?

De qualquer modo, Sesshoumaru não iria estragar a noite nem o bom humor de Kagome.

Tocou-a levemente no cotovelo e esperou até que ela o fi tasse de novo.

— Por que não serve o jantar para Rin enquanto eu ter mino o nosso? Só falta assar os crepes e colocar a salada na mesa.

— Tudo bem. — Aparentemente grata pela sugestão, Kagome saiu da cozinha com Rin e foi para a sala.

Quando o jantar foi servido, ela estava dando a última colherada de comida para a sobrinha. Seu humor parecia ter vol tado ao normal. Limpou o rosto da menina com uma toalha úmida e colocou-a sentada no cadeirão.

Sesshoumaru serviu o crepe e sorriu com ironia. Era demais para um jantar romântico para dois. Não havia nada de sedutor em ter um bebê sentando entre eles. Mas nem por isso iria perder a chance de aproximar-se de Kagome.

— Como a sua família entrou no ramo hoteleiro? — per guntou com interesse.

— Meu avô Takahashi comprou o hotel há quarenta anos, depois da morte da minha avó. O dono anterior estava falido e acabou vendendo por um preço irrisório. O hotel estava num estado deplorável, mas um ano depois de havê-lo comprado, meu avô reabriu suas portas.

— Impressionante. Seu avô deve ter sido um empreendedor e tanto!

— Era mesmo. Ele fez a mesma coisa com um hotel falido em San Francisco e com outro em Nova York, transforman do-os também em hotéis luxuosos, cinco estrelas.

— Seu pai começou cedo a trabalhar com seu avô?

— Meu pai é filho único. Ele começou a trabalhar com meu avô assim que terminou a faculdade. Depois, assumiu o con trole da rede de hotéis quando meu avô morreu de ataque car díaco, há vinte e cinco anos.

— E você, como decidiu trabalhar com seu pai?

Kagome fitou-o, e Sesshoumaru percebeu uma sombra de tristeza e ar rependimento em seus olhos, e só entendeu esses sentimentos com a explicação dela.

— Na verdade, eu nunca pretendi trabalhar no hotel. — Distraidamente, Kagome empurrava com o garfo os últimos peda ços de crepe em seu prato e forçou um sorriso. — Eu sempre sonhei em trabalhar na indústria de moda. Quando terminei o colégio, fui para Nova York estudar numa faculdade particular especializada em moda, marketing e vendas. Concluí o curso com louvor.

— Eu nem imaginava! — Sesshoumaru exclamou com perplexidade.

— Voltei para casa nas férias de verão, mas pensando em regressar a Nova York no outono e procurar emprego nos ate liês de estilistas consagrados, como Yves St. Laurent ou Betsey Johnson — ela continuou num tom melancólico. — Mas meus pais tinham outros planos. Eles queriam que eu ficasse aqui em Chicago, trabalhando nos negócios da família, sobretudo porque minha irmã mais nova não demonstrava o menor inte resse pelos hotéis. Aliás, por nada relacionado ao trabalho.

— Com certeza, eles pensavam em passar o controle da rede para uma das filhas. — O pai dele desejara a mesma coisa, mas a diferença era que Sesshoumaru queria assumir o comando da Nolan & Filhos.

Kagome deu uma colher para Rin brincar.

— Eu não os culpo por quererem isso.

Talvez ela não os culpasse realmente, Sesshoumaru pensou, mas Kagome tivera que abdicar dos seus próprios sonhos em favor dos deles. E não devia ter sido uma escolha fácil.

— Você é feliz trabalhando nas butiques do hotel? Kagome refletiu por alguns momentos.

— Sim, sou feliz com o meu trabalho. É um grande desafio. Gosto muito do que faço, e meus pais vibram com o fato de Pelo menos uma das filhas ter demonstrado interesse por algum segmento dos hotéis.

Terminada a refeição, Sesshoumaru empurrou o prato e recostou-se na cadeira.

— Então, você está contente com a sua vida? Kagome desviou o olhar e suspirou.

— Eu não acho que esteja contente com a minha vida no momento. — A honestidade em sua voz revelava quanto estava confiando em Sesshoumaru ao revelar seus pensamentos e emoções mais profundas. — Estou me sentindo muito sufocada e irre quieta por várias razões. Em parte, foi por isso que decidi me mudar para San Francisco. Quero ficar sozinha. De verdade, sozinha. Sem a influência da família e de outras expectativas pendendo sobre a minha cabeça.

Sesshoumaru viu a oportunidade de satisfazer sua curiosidade num assunto em particular.

— Kouga Monterra tem alguma coisa a ver com essas expec tativas? — inquiriu.

A mão que segurava o copo de vinho parou no ar, e Kagome fulminou-o com um olhar assustado.

— Desculpe, mas o que você sabe sobre Kouga?

 _Ai que droga!,_ Sesshoumaru praguejou em silêncio. Viu as barreiras erguerem-se novamente ao redor dela e reconheceu sua falta de tato ao tocar num assunto tão delicado. Mas ele precisava saber o papel que Kouga representava na vida de Kagome. Para tanto, teria de abrir seu jogo e contar-lhe como soubera de Kouga e da história que tiveram juntos.

— Quando Cameron, o sócio do meu primo, investigou o seu passado, ele apurou que o seu último namorado foi Kouga Monterra, presidente da rede de hotéis de seu pai. O namoro parecia sério na época.

Kagome ficou tensa.

— Já que você mandou alguém investigar minha vida, vas culhar meu passado, então sabe de tudo que houve entre mim e Kouga.

— Não, Kagome, eu não sei de tudo. Sei apenas que vocês namoraram durante quase um ano. Cameron me perguntou se queria saber mais a respeito de vocês dois, mas eu não quis. Ha época, não estava nem um pouco interessado nesse assunto, mas agora quero ouvir os detalhes de você. Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Kouga é um bom rapaz.

— Concordo. Tem sido muito bom trabalhar com ele. Kagome permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-o intensamente, como se estivesse ponderando se deveria ou não falar sobre Kouga. Sesshoumaru esperou. Ela devia decidir sozinha. Kagome bebeu o último gole de vinho e voltou-se para Rin, que estava quieta no cadeirão, chupando o dedo e olhando para Sesshoumaru com olhos arregalados e curiosos.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Por fim, Kagome decidiu falar.

— Eu lhe contei que depois do que aconteceu com Bankotsu, praticamente deixei de aceitar convites para sair. Foi meu pai quem me encorajou a sair com Kouga, que sempre demonstrou interesse por mim. Acabei aceitando, sobretudo porque não queria decepcionar meus pais de novo. Queria também redi mir-me depois do desastre com Bankotsu, e eu sabia que meus pais tinham esperanças de que Kouga e eu nos acertássemos.

Sesshoumaru não teve dificuldades para visualizar o quadro.

—- Seu casamento com Kouga seria a combinação perfeita, considerando a posição dele na empresa e a sua, como uma das herdeiras da fortuna dos Takahashi.

— Todos estávamos bem conscientes disso — ela disse se camente. — Eu. Kouga. E meus pais, que consideram Kouga o filho que não tiveram. Mas depois de um ano tentando forçar alguma coisa que eu não sentia, emocional e fisicamente, terminei o namoro, para desgosto de todos, claro.

Secretamente, Sesshoumaru vibrou com o fato de não haver "faís cas" entre Kagome e Kouga. Mas ele não imaginava até que ponto o rompimento afetara Kouga.

Como ele recebeu a notícia?

Como o cavalheiro que é. Kouga foi muito compreensivo.

Terminamos tudo de um modo amigável, mas eu sei que ele ainda nutre sentimentos fortes por mim. Para meus pais, é tudo uma questão de tempo até eu perceber que Kouga é o marido perfeito para mim.

— E o que você sente por ele?

— Eu gosto dele e o respeito muito. — Ela fez uma pausa e sustentou o olhar de Sesshoumaru. — Para mim, Kouga será sempre um grande amigo e companheiro de trabalho.

Sesshoumaru quase não conseguiu esconder seu alívio. Era tudo o que precisava ouvir, por enquanto.

Rin bocejou, esfregou os olhos e choramingou. Kagome le vantou-se imediatamente, encerrando a conversa.

— Vou dar banho em Rin e fazê-la dormir. Com licença.

— Fique à vontade, Kagome. Vou recolher os pratos e trazer a nossa sobremesa.

— Não esqueça das nozes — ela pediu.

Kagome foi para o quarto com Rin, e Sesshoumaru, para a cozinha. Ele lavou a louça, enxugou-a e guardou tudo nos devidos lu gares. Limpou o fogão e, depois de deixar tudo em ordem, pegou os potes de sorvetes e arrumou-os numa bandeja.

Após certificar-se que Rin dormia placidamente, Kagome voltou à sala.

Sesshoumaru colocara a bandeja na mesa de centro. Estendeu a mão para ela sentar-se no sofá ao lado dele.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam de surpresa e alegria.

— Tudo isso é para mim?

— Bem, eu esperava que você dividisse comigo — Sesshoumaru brincou.

— Vou tentar.

Kagome provou todos os sabores ali expostos, e depois da úl tima colherada do sorvete de creme de leite, reclinou-se no sofá e disse:

— Não há nada mais excitante do que saborear os meus sorvetes prediletos trazidos por um rapaz tão bonito e sensual.

— O prazer foi meu.

Sesshoumaru não pretendia estragar a camaradagem do momento. Kagome estava alegre, de bom humor, mas ele desejava conversar sobre um assunto importante. Não queria que a conversa se transformasse numa discussão depressiva, portanto tentou con duzi-la de uma maneira leve e casual.

—Já que você foi tão sincera comigo, quero lhe contar sobre um relacionamento que eu tive.

— Foi sério? — Ela o fitou com expressão desconfiada, exatamente o que ele queria evitar.

— Não, realmente. Só acho que devo lhe contar. E depois de ouvir minha história, talvez entenda a razão da minha fúria ao descobrir que você é uma Takahashi. Ao desvendar a verdade a seu respeito, muitas lembranças desagradáveis voltaram-me à mente.

Sesshoumaru falou de Kagura e do relacionamento secreto deles, do comportamento misterioso dela e, por fim, da descoberta, por acaso, de que Kagura era uma mulher casada.

— Um dia, entrei numa loja de departamentos para comprar um presente para minha irmã. Vi Kagura com um homem que carregava uma criança nos braços — ele continuou. — Eu me aproximei deles, certo de que Kagura estava com o irmão ou um amigo, sei lá... Ela me viu, arregalou os olhos e, pela ex pressão de pânico, percebi que havia alguma coisa errada. An tes que eu abrisse a boca, Kagura foi logo me apresentando como um cliente ao marido dela.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru...

— Inútil dizer que eu estava dormindo com uma mulher casada, mãe de uma menina. Finalmente, compreendi o com portamento misterioso e cheio de desculpas de Kagura. Claro, afastei-me sem dizer nada, mas dias depois, quando ela me telefonou, eu lhe falei poucas e boas, e nunca mais me procu rou. Não passei de um joguete, uma diversão nas mãos de uma mulher rica e bem casada. Eu me senti usado e enganado.

Kagome baixou os olhos, obviamente comparando as seme lhanças.

— Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru. Juro como eu nunca pensei em ma goá-lo — respondeu.

— Eu sei. — Sim, agora ele entendia a insistência de Kagome em manter seu anonimato. — Espero que você compreenda que sou um homem que valoriza demais a honestidade, a leal dade, a franqueza, enfim, e é exatamente isso que eu quero entre nós daqui para a frente.

— Tudo bem. — Sorrindo, Kagome segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou-o com ternura e suavidade, como se naquele beijo houvesse também um pedido de desculpas.

Ela logo entreabriu os lábios, e o beijo ficou mais profundo e provocante.

As mãos tornaram-se atrevidas e ávidas. Eles se tocavam, se acariciavam, se exploravam mutuamente. Entregaram-se à paixão, e o desejo longamente contido e reprimido arrastou-os para o mundo dos amantes, onde não existiam cobranças, pres sões, expectativas e nem diferenças sociais.


	14. Chapter 13

**Oiiiie! Bem vindos novos leitores!**

 **Capítulo XIII**

Noite de sexta-feira. Sango esperava com ansiedade pela chegada de Mirok. Planejara minuciosamente a noite em que seu marido desco briria a mulher sensual e ardente que ele tinha em casa.

O cenário da sedução estava pronto. Começara pelo envelo pe que ela colocara no carro de Mirok logo cedo. Dentro, havia algumas fotografias suas de camisola vermelha, em poses au daciosas, que Kagome tirara dias antes. Mirok só descobrira o en velope havia quinze minutos e, em seguida, ligara do telefone celular. Sango não atendeu. Deixou a ligação cair na secre tária eletrônica, para não precisar dar explicações por telefone.

Ela criara uma atmosfera perfeita para uma noite de sedução. Fizera uma trilha de pétalas de rosas do hall até o quarto, para Mirok encontrá-la facilmente. Acendera velas perfumadas em lugares estratégicos, e a fragrância leve e floral espalhava-se pela casa.

Um rápido _bip-bip_ vindo do andar térreo indicava que al guém entrara na cozinha pela porta que a ligava à garagem. Finalmente Mirok chegara em casa. Com os ouvidos atentos, Sango escutou-o ir direto para o hall e colocar as chaves e a Pasta em cima do console. Depois, imaginou-o tirando o paletó. Ouviu-o subir os degraus da escada e, com passos lentos, dirigir-se ao quarto, obviamente intrigado com a novidade.

Ele parou na porta do quarto iluminado com a luz das velas e olhou ao redor. Ao vê-la, entrou devagar, cautelosamente.

— Sango? — Seu tom de voz revelava curiosidade, per guntas e incerteza.

Ela se aproximou e parou bem perto dele.

— Olá, Mirok.

— Vi as fotos que você deixou no meu carro. Você está fantástica!

Sango exultou com o elogio.

— Estou mesmo?

— Depois de vê-la naquelas poses, foi duro concentrar-me no caminho de casa.

Ela soltou o nó da gravata dele, tirou-a e jogou-a no chão. Começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

— _Duro_ é uma coisa muito boa — Sango murmurou com voz enrouquecida.

Mirok ergueu uma sobrancelha ante a indireta da esposa e do comportamento ardente nunca antes revelado.

Sango abriu a camisa dele, puxou-a para fora da calça e, num gesto rápido, tirou-a. Com as mãos espalmadas no peito de Mirok, ergueu o rosto e, com a ponta da língua, umedeceu os lábios dele.

— Saiba que há muito mais além daquelas fotos... e que é real, palpável. — Suas mãos deslizaram pelo abdômen do ma rido até tocarem a fivela do cinto.

Mirok segurou-a pelos pulsos, detendo-a antes que abrisse a fivela.

— Sango, o que está acontecendo?

— Você ainda pergunta?

Desvencilhando-se dele e para enfatizar suas palavras, ela abriu o cinto do robe e deixou-o deslizar até o chão. Ficou diante de Mirok de camisola vermelha, sentindo-se uma mulher fatal.

Boquiaberto, ele fitou-a dos pés à cabeça.

—Oh... Sango — murmurou, admirado e de punhos cer rados.

Sango sorriu triunfante, feliz com reação do marido. Jogou os cabelos para trás e tocou a curva dos seios, a própria carícia fazendo com que seus mamilos enrijecessem.

—Você gosta do que está vendo? — ela o provocou.

— Eu... uh...

Certamente, ela não o deixara de joelhos aos seus pés, mas, pelo menos, deixara-o sem fala, o que já era um bom sinal. E não desperdiçou essa vantagem.

Deitou-se no centro da cama numa pose provocante e, com um gesto do dedo indicador, chamou-o.

— Venha, Mirok.

Ele hesitou por um momento antes de tirar a calça. De cueca, sentou-se perto dela na cama, enlaçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a.

Não foi um beijo ardente como Sango queria, mas um beijo carinhoso e terno. Ela encostou o corpo no dele e sentiu a ereção de Mirok. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e, com a língua, forçou-o a entreabrir os lábios, aprofundando o beijo, demons trando o que queria dele.

Mirok descolou os lábios e afastou-se.

— Vá com calma, Sango.

Ela piscou para afastar as lágrimas de frustração.

— Eu não quero ir com calma, Mirok. Quero que você faça amor comigo. Com paixão e loucura, sem se preocupar em ser gentil comigo.

Mirok fitou-a como se ela tivesse perdido a razão. Afastou-se rapidamente, quebrando a intimidade do momento.

— Não quero machucá-la.

— Machucar-me? — Sango repetiu. Sentou-se na cama, perplexa, sem entender o pensamento de Mirok. — Por que você acha que iria me machucar?

Ele abriu os braços num gesto resignado. Você acabou de ter um bebê! Faz quase sete meses, Mirok!

— Você sofreu um bocado para Rin nascer. — Pelo tonalidade ponderada da voz dele, era óbvio que Mirok acredi tava no que dizia.

— Sim, admito que foi um longo e árduo trabalho de parto, mas não é fácil para nenhuma mulher. — Sango levantou-se da cama e encarou-o. — Mirok, eu estou ótima. Não sou urna mulher frágil e delicada que vai quebrar por causa de uma relação sexual. Quero o que tínhamos antes de Rin nascer. Eu preciso, Mirok. Eu preciso de você. Você inteirinho, do jeito que era antes.

Mirok passou a mão nos cabelos e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Parecia tão indeciso, muito diferente do homem apaixo nado, confiante, ardente com que ela se casara. Embora um pouco assustada, Sango estava mais do que nunca determi nada a romper a nobre resistência dele.

— Olhe para mim, Mirok, e diga-me o que você vê além da camisola que estou vestindo.

Ele a fitou, e ela definitivamente viu amor e afeto nos olhos do marido.

— Vejo minha esposa, mãe da minha filha... Sango ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o.

— Pode parar! Sim, sou a mãe de Rin. Eu a dei à luz, amamentei-a no meu peito durante seis meses. Mas antes de tudo, sou _mulher,_ e o meu corpo tem necessidades como mu lher. Eu não deixei de ser mulher só porque tive um bebê. — De repente, as dúvidas que tanto a haviam atormentado res surgiram em sua mente. — A menos... que você não me deseje mais como antes.

— Meu Deus, não é nada disso! Eu ainda a quero, até mais do que antes, mas...

— Mas _o que?_ — ela quase gritou, impaciente.

Mirok comprimiu os maxilares, evidentemente pensando em como exprimir seus pensamentos em palavras. Por fim, falou com voz angustiada:

— Tenho medo de me deixar levar pela paixão, e se eu fizer realmente o que desejo... Bem, sei que não serei rude, mas não quero que pense que sou um animal.

Compreendendo a dificuldade de Mirok em admitir seus te mores, Sango ajoelhou-se diante de onde ele estava sentado e afagou-lhe o rosto.

—Alguma vez você foi rude ou agressivo comigo nas nos sas relações sexuais, Mirok?

—Não que eu me lembre.

— Asseguro-lhe que você nunca foi assim e que nunca será. — Ela segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. — Estou ansiosa para você me amar com aquela intensidade de antes. Conheço meu corpo e confio em você. Eu farei qualquer coisa por você entre as quatro paredes do nosso quarto, Mirok, qualquer coisa, porque tenho certeza de que você nunca irá me machucar.

— Sango...

Ela o calou com um beijo ardente e apaixonado, e, dessa vez, foi correspondida com a mesma intensidade.

Mais tarde, ainda na cama, abraçados, Sango sorria, aca riciando as costas do marido. Os dois se recuperavam do clímax intenso e arrebatador. Tinham superado um obstáculo no ca samento deles, e Sango saíra desse embate mais forte, mais confiante, sexual e emocionalmente. Agora, cabia a ambos manter a paixão e a intimidade como prioridade, e serem com panheiros não só como marido e mulher, mas como amantes também.

Kagome trabalhava no balcão da butique. Com um eterno sor riso nos lábios, dividia-se entre conferir o estoque da loja e observar Sesshoumaru, que supervisionava o trabalho de reforma do saguão do hotel.

Ela balançou a cabeça, achando graça de si mesma. Parecia uma adolescente apaixonada. Sesshoumaru também não perdia a opor tunidade de olhá-la e sorrir com seu jeito sensual e encantador. Essas pequenas demonstrações de carinho eram suficientes para tornar seu dia alegre, pelo menos até eles se encontrarem à noite, pessoalmente ou por telefone.

Fazia uma semana que as coisas estavam nesse pé. Desde a noite que ela cuidara de Rin e Sesshoumaru preparara o jantar. Havia também muitos momentos roubados e telefonemas, além de alguns almoços em pequenos restaurantes, longe do hotel. Sempre escolhiam uma mesa num canto discreto ou em locais reservados, não só para manter a privacidade, como também para trocar beijos e carícias atrevidas com as mãos debaixo da mesa. Foram inclusive ao cinema juntos, mas Kagome não se lem brava quase nada da comédia exibida na tela.

O romance deles era realmente excitante e cheio de aven turas. Apesar dos beijos e dos carinhos eróticos, Sesshoumaru sempre parava antes de consumarem o ato sexual. Era assim, desde a noite em que ele estivera na casa de Kagome, e a impaciência e a frustração de Sesshoumaru aumentavam rapidamente. Sempre genero so, ele proporcionava-lhe prazer de outros modos provocantes, mas Kagome ansiava por senti-lo dentro dela, fazendo amor com seu corpo inteiro.

Às vezes Kagome revelava quanto o desejava e que ele a estava levando à loucura fazendo-a esperar. Nessas ocasiões, Sesshoumaru a acalmava com um beijo e uma promessa. _Estamos quase che gando lá, querida. E será maravilhoso quando acontecer._

Kagome tinha esperanças de que isso aconteceria no dia seguin te, sábado. Duas noites antes, Sesshoumaru dissera-lhe por telefone que gostaria de passar o dia com ela. Não comentara aonde pretendia levá-la, só adiantara que era um lugar especial e que Kagome deveria vestir uma roupa bonita. No seu modo de pensar, o que poderia ser mais incrível e maravilhoso do que fazer amor com Sesshoumaru depois de ter sido sensualmente atormentada por ele por tanto tempo?

Ela voltou a atenção para a listagem de estoque da butique e começou a anotar quais itens Joan deveria reorganizar. Assim que terminou as anotações, olhou para o saguão.

Um arrepio de prazer sacudiu-a por inteiro. Lá estava Sesshoumaru, mais bonito e sensual do que nunca, parado no meio do cami nho, sorrindo e olhando para ela. Faltou-lhe o ar, como sempre acontecia quando Sesshoumaru Taisho se encontrava por perto, e Kagome encostou os dedos no peito, sentindo as batidas disparadas do coração.

Tarde demais percebeu a intimidade do gesto num lugar público e imediatamente soltou o braço ao longo do corpo. O sorriso, porém, não diminuiu nada.

De repente, viu Sesshoumaru franzir o cenho e, com um gesto rápido de cabeça, indicou o lado direito dela. Depois, abruptamente, desviou o olhar, deixando-a sem entender o que estava acon tecendo.

— Kagome?

Então ela soube e seu estômago se contraiu. Kouga se encon trava parado a alguns passos, à sua direita. Kagome estava tão hipnotizada por Sesshoumaru que não vira Kouga entrar na butique. Ele teria percebido a troca de olhares e sorrisos?

Bastou ver sua expressão de perplexidade para Kagome com preender que Kouga Monterra notara os olhares e os sorrisos, mas que não sabia o que fazer a respeito. E ela não tinha a menor intenção de comentar o assunto com ele.

Kagome recompôs-se rapidamente.

— Olá, Kouga — cumprimentou-o, transferindo seu sorriso para ele. — Algum problema?

Kouga lançou a Sesshoumaru um último olhar, depois fitou-a de novo. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Eu queria conversar sobre James e saber se você teve notícias dele.

Justamente o que Kagome não queria era discutir sobre o ex-funcionário que se revelara mais desequilibrado do que ela Pudera imaginar.

— Não consegui falar com James pessoalmente. Liguei duas vezes para a casa dele e deixei recados na secretária.

— Kagome achava bom James não ter retornado as ligações, pois não sabia o que lhe dizer, mesmo por telefone. Entretanto, aquele era um problema que deveria enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas até encontrar uma solução para o impasse, deixaria as coisas correrem naturalmente.

— Ele tem uma semana e meia para pagar a dívida, se não quiser ser denunciado e preso — Kouga continuou. — Não es queça de lembrá-lo disso na próxima vez que você lhe deixar recado.

— Certo. — Ela se aproximou no balcão de jóias, longe da vitrine e da linha de visão de Sesshoumaru. — Não esquecerei.

Em vez de ir embora, Kouga seguiu-a, seu olhar perscrutando-lhe o rosto.

— Está pronta para se mudar para San Francisco?

Kagome ajeitou o mostruário de alguns braceletes de pedras semipreciosas e anotou as várias cores que tinham urgência era serem repostas.

— Quase.

— Você sabe que seu pai...

— Não, Kouga, por favor — ela o interrompeu, impedindo-o de terminar a frase. — Sei o que meu pai quer, mas e o que _eu_ quero? Não importa?

A atitude direta e confiante de Kagome pegou-o de surpresa. Kouga fitou-a por alguns momentos antes de responder:

— Sim, importa. Você merece ser feliz.

Kagome suspirou, detestando o estresse e a pressão vindos de todas as direções, ameaçando sufocá-la.

— Então, deixe-me fazer o que preciso fazer. O que eu quero fazer.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, mas a persistência no campo pessoal continuou. — Porém devo admitir que tenho razões egoístas para querer que você fique.

Kagome sabia exatamente quais eram aquelas razões. Podia até ver a emoção e a esperança estampadas nos olhos dele, mas Kouga não era o homem certo para ela.

— Eu sei, Kouga, e você será sempre um grande amigo, onde quer que eu esteja.

Um brilho de resignação passou pelos olhos dele que, inch ando a cabeça, sorriu com timidez.

—Você acha que poderíamos jantar juntos antes de você partir? Como bons amigos, claro.

—Será um prazer. — Kagome não pretendia magoá-lo e queria ter certeza de que Kouga sabia que seriam sempre bons amigos, sobretudo pela posição que ele ocupava na empresa.

Depois que Kouga saiu, Kagome respirou aliviada por ele não mencionado nada sobre os olhares trocados entre ela e Sesshoumaru. Preocupava-se tanto em manter o namoro deles em segredo que desconfiava de que a sua imaginação estava fértil demais.

Depois de juntar as listagens de inventário, Kagome foi para o escritório da butique, sentou-se e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Sentia que o círculo se fechava ao seu redor e que seu tempo estava se esgotando, com James, com Sesshoumaru, assim como o prazo da mudança para San Francisco.

E ela não sabia mais como resolver tudo aquilo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Oi pessoal, mil desculpas pela demora!**

 **Capítulo XIV**

Assim que Kagome chegou à casa de Sesshoumaru, ele tirou o Corvette da garagem e ambos seguiram para o lugar secreto onde passariam a tarde e noite.

Kagome atendera ao pedido de e usava um vestido de crepe rosa de saia esvoaçante que ondulava quando ela andava. De cabelos soltos, sapatos e bolsa combinando, brincos de pérola, era bonita e elegante, perfeitamente para o lugar aonde Sesshoumaru pre tendia levá-la.

Ele apenas esperava que Kagome não entrasse em pânico ou que se recusasse a acompanhá-lo, o que era bem possível. Ad mitia que era se arriscando demais, mas que programa é muito importante para ele por inúmeras razões.

\- Eu não sei que você tem um carro esporte tão veloz - Kagome comentou, interrompendo-the os pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru sorriu como um garoto, feliz por ela gostou do Corvette Cupê prateado. O carro era uma extravagância para um homem, normalmente tão simples e prático.

\- Use um caminho no dia-a-dia e guardao Corvette para ocasiões especiais. Eu não tenho nenhuma garantia.

\- Eu gostei do carro. Combina com o seu lado rebelde. Ele riu.

\- Admito que é um brinquedo bem divertido.

Os olhos verdes de Kagome brilharam de ansiedade.

\- Para um dia divertido, obviamente.

Sesshoumaru pegou-a mão e colocou sobre sua perna direita. - Espero que sim.

\- Bem, você me deixa muito curiosa sobre este passeio. - Kagome olhou pela janela e percebeu que é o que é mais saudável dos limites da cidade. - Alguma pista de aonde estamos indo?

\- Não. - Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, deliciando-se com aquela simples conexão entre ambos. - Chegare mos lá dentro de quinze minutos, e você verá por si mesma.

Ela se inclinou e murmurou-the no ouvido:

— Será que com jeitinho todo especial eu não conseguiria fazê-lo contar o que está me matando de curiosidade?

Kagome acariciou a protuberância sob o zíper da calça de Sesshoumaru, tentando fazê-lo revelar tudo. Ele se enrijeceu, mas afastou a mão de Kagome, antes que ela terminasse o que começara.

— Na verdade, eu não quero estragar a surpresa.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Kagome endireitou-se no banco.

— Oh, tudo bem.

Finalmente, entraram numa rua do subúrbio, com carros es tacionados dos dois lados. Sesshoumaru embicou o Corvette na entrada lateral de uma casa e estacionou atrás do automóvel de seu primo Kohaku. Desligou o motor e voltou-se para Kagome, prepa rado para a reação dela.

O entusiasmo desaparecera. Confusa, Kagome olhou para a casa enorme, depois para Sesshoumaru e franziu o cenho.

— Onde estamos?

Sesshoumaru pegou na mão dela e apertou-a carinhosamente.

— Estamos na casa dos meus tios.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, assustada e incrédula.

— Casa dos seus tios? — repetiu, meio decepcionada. — Então, este é o lugar especial aonde você queria me trazer? Para conhecer a sua família?

— Sim. Meu primo Naruto vai se casar hoje, e eu queria que você estivesse ao meu lado durante a cerimônia e a recep ção, aqui mesmo na casa dos meus tios.

Kagome balançou a cabeça enfaticamente e tentou desvencilhar-se da mão dele, mas Sesshoumaru não a soltou.

— Sesshoumaru, nós não podemos... eu não posso entrar.

— Por que não?

— Você ainda pergunta? Conhecer a sua família não faz parte do nosso acordo. Eu não quero que ninguém pense que temos um compromisso sério e, sobretudo, não quero que nin guém saiba que sou Kagome Takahashi. Isso só me trará mais complicações.

Para Sesshoumaru, tudo era muito simples e todos os problemas eram facilmente remediados. Era só saber como acalmar-lhe os temores e as inseguranças.

— Em primeiro lugar, Kagome, ninguém vai pensar nada. Vou apresentá-la como uma amiga sem mencionar seu sobrenome. — Ele sabia que poderia contar com a discrição dos irmãos, de Kohaku e de Cameron. — Segundo, duvido que você encontre algum conhecido aqui, uma vez que o casamento é uma reunião íntima, só para a família. E lhe garanto que ninguém conhece seus pais ou Kouga.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, a indecisão brilhando nos olhos verdes.

— Eu não sei, Sesshoumaru. Tenho medo...

— Eu compreendo a sua apreensão. Mas, pense um pouco, trata-se apenas de um dia no pouco tempo que ainda teremos juntos. Para mim, significa muito você conhecer a minha fa mília e presenciar uma parte da minha vida. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Mas se isso a incomoda tanto e se quiser ir embora, eu a levarei até a minha casa para você pegar o seu carro. Depois volto sozinho. A escolha é sua.

Kagome fitou o homem sentando ao lado dela, segurando-lhe a mão com tanta ternura, esperando pacientemente sua resposta. Ela nunca imaginara que ele tencionava levá-la para assistir ao casamento do primo e conhecer sua família. Não, não era nada disso que haviam combinado. Mas estava dividida entre o que devia e o que queria fazer. A razão insistia para ela ir embora, porém o coração... Oh, céus, o coração dizia-lhe para ficar, para partilhar aquele dia incrível e especial com Sesshoumaru, igno rando a voz da consciência que a alertava a ser cautelosa.

Dentro de uma semana, ela partiria para San Francisco. Co meçaria uma nova vida e jurava que seria muito diferente da atual. Talvez não devesse pensar tanto. Sesshoumaru estava certo. Res tava pouco tempo para eles. E naquele momento, para variar, ela iria viver o que queria, sem culpas ou arrependimentos.

Kagome respirou fundo, soltando o ar e as últimas dúvidas, e sorriu para Sesshoumaru.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Taisho. Vamos entrar antes que a cerimônia comece sem nós.

Um sorriso radiante iluminou o rosto e os olhos de Sesshoumaru.

— Obrigado. Você me fez um homem muito feliz. — Inclinando-se, beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

De mãos dadas, entraram na casa, e instantaneamente ela foi envolvida pelo clima caloroso e hospitaleiro que parecia a marca registrada da família Taisho. As apresentações foram feitas antes do início da cerimônia, e Kagome conheceu o pai, a madrasta e a irmã de Sesshoumaru. Em Carol, ela reconheceu uma parte de si mesma que reprimira durante anos, um espírito aventureiro e corajoso que tanto invejava.

Foi apresentada formalmente aos irmãos de Sesshoumaru, Hakudoshi e Inuyasha, mas nenhum dos dois mencionou a noite em que Kagome fora ao Nick's Bar. Kilyo, a namorada de Inuyasha, recebeu-a com simpatia.

Conheceu Shippo e Eri, também Kohaku e teve oportunidade de trocar algumas palavras com Shiori, que começava a sentir as dores do parto.

O quintal da casa estava decorado com flores e fitas, de acordo com a ocasião. Um tapete branco terminava num arco decorado com flores brancas e amarelas. Sesshoumaru e Kagome senta ram-se na primeira fila de cadeiras, ao lado de Cameron.

A cerimônia de casamento teve início com Naruto no altar com os irmãos Shippo e Kohaku. As madrinhas da noiva eram Carol e Faith, que sorriram emocionadas ao ver Hinata caminhar até o altar ao som da _Marcha Nupcial._

Quando o padre proclamou-os marido e mulher, Naruto bei jou a noiva, sob os aplausos dos convidados.

Uma banda começou a tocar uma canção, e as cadeiras fo ram retiradas da pista de dança. A um canto, o bufê com pratos quentes e saladas, refrigerantes, drinques e champanhe.

— Atenção, pessoal — Kohaku Taisho subiu no palco improvi sado e, microfone na mão, esperou até ficarem em silêncio. — Parece que vou ser papai ainda hoje. As contrações de Shiori estão aumentando e eu vou levá-la à maternidade. Mas a festa con tinua e espero que todos se divirtam muito, recebendo Hinata de braços abertos na família Taisho. Eu avisarei assim que o bebê nascer.

O olhar de Kohaku percorreu os convidados, à procura do irmão Shippo e de Eri.

— E todos vocês que apostaram em qual bebê nascerá pri meiro, fiquem atentos. Parece que a sorte está em _nosso_ favor!

— A noite é uma criança — Shippo brincou. — Por isso, não cante vitória antes da hora. Ainda não estamos fora do páreo.

Eri revirou os olhos e acariciou a barriga, enquanto os con vidados aplaudiam a saída de Kohaku e Shiori.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Sesshoumaru perguntou a Kagome.

— Eu aceito uma taça de champanhe.

— Então, espere aqui. Eu volto num instante.

Kagome acompanhou-o com o olhar. As pulsações aceleradas, a onda de desejo que a envolvia, tudo era parte de sua atração por Sesshoumaru Taisho. Mas a felicidade que enchia seu coração, a alegria e o contentamento que vibravam dentro dela abalavam suas defesas.

— Kagome?

Ao ouvir seu nome, ela se voltou para ver um rosto familiar. Por um momento atônita, perdeu a fala.

O homem aproximou-se sorrindo, igualmente surpreso por encontrá-la.

— Eu estava lá do outro lado, mas não tinha certeza se era realmente você.

— Oh, Jesus... Matthew Carlton! — Kagome balbuciou. — Os Carlton eram velhos amigos dos Takahashi. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele apontou para as madrinhas que ajudavam a nova Sra. Taisho a prender a cauda do vestido de noiva.

— Vim com minha esposa, Faith. Você a conheceu na boutique do hotel tempos atrás, lembra-se? Ela é grande amiga de Hinata.

Como o mundo é pequeno, Kagome pensou. Sim, ela se lem brava vagamente de Faith, mas não a reconhecera, e também não tinha a menor idéia que Matthew se casara com ela.

— Ouvi dizer que você casou recentemente, mas eu não sabia com quem. Embora atrasada, desejo-lhes muitas feli cidades. — Sua amizade com Matthew Carlton, pediatra e cirurgião, dava-lhe liberdade para tocar num assunto delicado. — Não sei se estou sendo inconveniente, mas parece que vo cê causou um rebuliço em família por preferir casar-se quase em segredo, dispensando um casamento com toda pompa e circunstância.

Matthew soltou uma gargalhada.

— Um casamento com toda pompa e circunstância era o que _minha mãe_ queria. Faith e eu combinamos que não que ríamos um espetáculo pública. Então, decidimos passar um final de semana em Las Vegas e voltamos casados.

Kagome aplaudiu silenciosamente a decisão deles. Lembrava-se do casamento de Sango, que ficara na memória de todos pela grandiosidade e extravagância. Kagome considerara tudo um gran de exagero, que certamente dispensaria se uma dia se casasse.

— O importante é que vocês sejam felizes. O resto não conta.

— Nós somos muito felizes. E você, o que está fazendo aqui no casamento de Hinata e Naruto?

— Ela está comigo. — Sesshoumaru chegou a tempo de ouvir a pergunta. Ele entregou a taça de champanhe para Kagome e es tendeu amigavelmente a mão para Matthew. — Sesshoumaru Taisho.

— Matthew Carlton. — Ele olhou de Sesshoumaru para Kagome com curiosidade, mas não deu voz à pergunta que brilhava em seu olhar.

Por isso, Kagome sentia-se grata ao amigo.

Faith foi ao encontro do marido e cumprimentou a todos.

— A noiva vai jogar o buquê, Kagome. Você não quer se juntar ao grupo das solteiras? — Faith sugeriu com um sorriso en cantador nos lábios.

— Acho que não.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça e murmurou-lhe no ouvido:

— Está com medo de pegá-lo?

Ela tomou um gole de champanhe, recusando-se a aceitar o desafio.

— Não, apenas acho que há mulheres que merecem mais.

— Você também merece, Kagome. Muito mais do que quer admitir até para si mesma. — Antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar, Sesshoumaru pegou-a pela mão e levou-a até a pista de dança. — Se você não quer participar, vamos pelo menos ver quem será a felizarda.

Encontraram um lugar perto de Shippo e Eri. Hinata jogou o buquê e três mulheres pularam ao mesmo tempo, mas foi Carol quem o pegou. Feliz, ela rodopiou pela pista, exibindo o buquê como um troféu.

Em seguida Sesshoumaru, os irmãos e outros homens solteiros reu niram-se na pista de dança. Depois de tirar a liga de renda da perna de Hinata, Naruto jogou-a para trás em direção ao grupo masculino. Todos pularam para pegar o objeto voador. Mas a liga bateu direto no peito de Cameron, que nem mesmo tinha tentado pegá-la. Depois, a liga caiu e ficou pendurada na fivela do cinto dele.

Eri soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ora vejam só! Eu até já sei no que isso vai dar!

Cameron segurou a liga de renda e olhou curiosamente para a peça íntima feminina. Com tapinhas nas costas dele, os de mais rapazes cumprimentavam-no com votos de felicidades... assim como de sinceras condolências.

Carol aproximou-se de Cameron e estendeu-lhe as mãos.

— Venha, doçura — ela brincou. — Eu o desafio a colocar essa liga na minha perna para tirar uma fotografia.

Cameron ergueu as sobrancelhas ante o atrevimento de Ca rol diante da própria família e amigos.

— Será que devo arriscar minha masculinidade? Carol jogou os cabelos para trás e riu.

— Não tenha medo, meu bem, eu não mordo... muito. Aceitando o desafio, Cameron foi para o centro da pista.

Carol sentou-se numa cadeira e ele ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

— A perna, por favor.

Todos os olhares estavam voltados para o casal. Kagome logo percebeu que Carol e Cameron estavam lutando contra uma forte atração... ou melhor, era Cameron quem parecia estar resistindo, mas como a maioria dos homens, ele não recusaria a tentação que Carol lhe oferecia.

A tensão crescia entre ambos, com cada um tentando vencer o outro naquela batalha verbal. Cameron deslizou suavemente a liga de renda pela perna de Carol. As mãos dele desaparece ram sob o vestido longo de madrinha, o tecido vaporoso fran zindo ao redor de seus pulsos.

Carol suspirou, e seus olhos se apertaram ao sentir as mãos de Cameron em sua perna, despertando a curiosidade dos con vidados, que queriam saber o motivo do suspiro. O sorriso malicioso dele mexia com o imaginário das pessoas. Os demais rapazes começaram a assoviar e a aplaudir.

Depois, Cameron ergueu a vestido de Carol, exibindo a liga de renda na perna dela. Sorriu e fez pose para o fotógrafo. Mas em vez de reclamar o prêmio, ele deixou a liga na perna de Carol e levantou-se, para espanto geral.

— Você não vai tirá-la? — ela perguntou, desafiando-o com o olhar.

— Acho que você deve ficar com ela. Talvez algum dia encontre algum rapaz que goste de fazer seu jogo e que ficará feliz em tirá-la da sua perna.

— Tenho certeza de que isso não será problema.

— Já estou sentindo pena do pobre-coitado — Cameron respondeu rindo e afastou-se rapidamente da pista de dança antes que Carol prosseguisse aquela conversa inadequada para o momento.

— Uau, estou impressionado! — Inuyasha comentou num tom de admiração. — Cameron merece todo o nosso respeito. Não é sempre que alguém tem a última palavra com Carol.

— Vamos ver quem se rende primeiro, Carol ou Cameron — Sesshoumaru respondeu, enlaçando Kagome pela cintura, num gesto íntimo e possessivo.

A banda começou a tocar uma música romântica e logo a pista de dança estava lotada de casais. Sem perguntar, Sesshoumaru conduziu Kagome para a pista, e ela se deixou abraçar e levar pela música.

— E então, Kagome, está se divertindo?

— Muito. — Responder com honestidade era incrivelmente fácil. — Sua família é simpática, alegre e muito normal.

Ele riu.

— Acredite, nós temos nossas peculiaridades. Mas como é o casamento de Naruto, estamos nos comportando da melhor maneira, isto é, com exceção de Carol. Ela não sabe o que significa recato.

— Não exagere, Sesshoumaru. — Kagome não via nada de errado na confiança e ousadia de Carol, mesmo com a certeza de que suas atitudes fogosas muitas vezes lhe causavam problemas. — Eu gosto da personalidade corajosa dela. É estimulante.

— Você diz isso porque não cresceu na mesma casa com minha irmã. Meus irmãos e eu passamos maus bocados com ela. Às vezes Carol consegue ser insuportável!

Kagome sorriu. Apesar das queixas, Sesshoumaru adorava a irmã com toda a sua rebeldia. Ele era um bom irmão e um homem muito carinhoso.

Embalada pela música, Kagome fechou os olhos e colou o rosto no dele. Inalou o aroma cítrico do perfume que exalava da pele de Sesshoumaru.

—Obrigada por haver me trazido — ela murmurou. — Obrigada por permitir que eu partilhasse este dia tão especial com você.

— Obrigado por ter ficado — Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente.

As palavras já não eram tão necessárias entre eles. Mas Kagome compreendia e aceitava que aquele dia era apenas um aconte cimento, um oásis, e que nada tinha mudado entre ambos no que dizia respeito a ela e ao seu futuro.

O sol se pôs, e a tarde morna transformou-se numa noite fria. Sentados ao redor de uma mesa redonda, Kagome e Sesshoumaru bebiam champanhe e comiam o bolo de noiva enquanto con versavam com Shippo e Eri. Kohaku ligara da maternidade, mas o bebê ainda não nascera. As contrações de Shiori aumentavam, porém não esperavam que a criança nascesse antes do início da madrugada.

Hinata e Naruto despediram-se e seguiram para o aeroporto, onde pegariam o avião para o Havaí. Aos poucos, os convida dos foram se despedindo e Kagome descobriu que não queria ir embora. O dia fora perfeito em muitos sentidos, e não tencionava passar o resto da noite sozinha. Mas o que aconteceria depois que saíssem da festa dependeria só de Sesshoumaru, e ela não tinha a menor idéia de como a noite terminaria.

— Eri e eu estamos indo também — Shippo informou, levantando-se e ajudando a esposa a fazer o mesmo. — Já é tarde e ela está sentindo um pouco de dores.

— Bobagem! — Eri protestou. — É só cansaço. Uma boa noite de sono me fará muito bem.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-los. — Kagome realmente simpati zara com o casal.

— Igualmente — disse Shippo. — Esperamos vê-la em breve em outra reunião de família.

Sakura não corrigiu a conclusão errada. Nem Sesshoumaru. Foi melhor assim. Era mais fácil deixar as coisas como estavam. Assim, evitariam explicações desnecessárias. Afinal, eles nunca mais a veriam.

De repente, Eri respirou forte, arregalou os olhos e pousou a mão na barriga.

Shippo voltou-se imediatamente para a esposa sem esconder a preocupação.

— Eri? O que é isso? Ela riu, nervosa e ansiosa.

— Penso que teremos de ir à maternidade. Minha bolsa aca bou de estourar.

Eles chegaram à casa de Sesshoumaru bem depois da uma da ma drugada. Kagome estava cansada pelos acontecimentos do dia, mas feliz por ter ido à maternidade e compartilhado a alegria dos Taisho pela chegada de dois novos membros da família.

Sesshoumaru estacionou o Corvette na garagem, desligou o motor e voltou-se para Kagome.

— Quem diria que Eri teria o bebê quinze minutos antes de Shiori?

Fora uma surpresa para todos, já que Shiori se internara na maternidade antes de Eri.

— Tudo tem sua hora certa, e nenhuma aposta vai mudar as regras da natureza.

Ele esticou o braço e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dela.

— Você tem razão, Kagome.

Ela reclinou a cabeça no banco, lembrando-se da sala de espera da maternidade repleta com os pais, irmãos, primos dos Taisho, todos preocupados, mas ansiosos para ver quem nasce ria primeiro. Algumas horas depois de Eri entrar em trabalho de parto, Shippo aparecera na sala para anunciar que era pai de uma linda menina. Segundos depois, fora a vez de Kohaku comunicar o nascimento do filho. Naquela altura, ninguém lem brava mais da aposta. Os dois irmãos exultavam por serem pais de crianças perfeitas e saudáveis.

— Obrigada de novo por hoje — Kagome murmurou. O dia havia sido melhor do que ela imaginara, um verdadeiro pre sente que guardaria para sempre na memória e no coração.

— Por nada.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, indecisa se deveria ou não fazer a pergunta que estava presa na garganta. Então, resolveu ir em frente.

— Posso entrar na sua casa?

Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe o rosto. Kagome sentiu os seios incharem de desejo e os mamilos enrijecerem, o que sempre acontecia quando ele a tocava.

— Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Se você entrar, ambos sabe mos o que vai acontecer.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

— Esse é o xis da questão, não?

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram.

— Nós tivemos um longo dia.

Sesshoumaru estava se esquivando. Kagome conteve-se para não se ati rar nos braços dele. Sabia que Sesshoumaru a queria. Podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele e senti-lo em seus carinhos. Mas desde a noite em que Sesshoumaru jantara no apartamento dela, ele não ia além dos beijos e das carícias provocantes.

Contrariando sua própria determinação, Kagome deixou a frus tração vencê-la.

— Sesshoumaru... Nunca mais nós vamos fazer amor? Um meio sorriso curvou um canto dos lábios dele.

— Espero que sim.

Não era a resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir.

— Talvez você esteja esperando até o último dia para dar-me um presente de despedida?

Assim que percebeu uma ruga na fronte de Sesshoumaru e os olhos anuviados pela emoção, Kagome arrependeu-se imediatamente pe la escolha das palavras erradas.

— Desculpe, Sesshoumaru, eu...

\- Psiu ... - ele é um interrompeu para que ela não dissesse mais nada.

Inclinando-se para a frente, Sesshoumaru a beijou. Um beijo longo, profundo, sensual, que tocou direto no coração, na alma. Kagome entreabriu os lábios, avidamente aceitando tudo o que Sesshoumaru tinha a oferecer.

Por enquanto, por aquela noite, Kagome sabia que seria sufi ciente. Tinha de ser.

E pouco ou muito, precisava se contentar.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV**

Inuyasha entrou na sala de Sesshoumaru e sentou-se diante da mesa do irmão. Era sexta-feira, pouco depois das seis horas da tarde.

— Já estou indo, Sesshoumaru. Combinei de jantar com Kilyo e não quero me atrasar. Você vai trabalhar até mais tarde?

— Não, só vou terminar algumas coisas antes de sair. Estou analisando o balancete do projeto Takahashi.

— Como estão os números? — Inuyasha perguntou.

— Ótimos. — Sesshoumaru entregou o balancete para Inuyasha certifi car-se. — Estou muito satisfeito, e a margem de lucro está dentro da meta. Papai também ficou contente com o último relatório que lhe enviei e ele acha que os lucros vão superar as nossas estimativas.

— Boas notícias! — Inuyasha sorriu, colocando os papéis em cima da mesa. — Você teve sua grande chance com o projeto Takahashi, mas, sobretudo, parece que conseguiu o que queria com esse trabalho.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Inuyasha referia-se ao sucesso que a Nolan & Filhos obtivera ao ganhar a concorrência para a reforma do Takahashi Hotel. Esse era o objetivo de Sesshoumaru desde o início. Os pedidos e orçamentos de outras empresas não paravam de chegar, graças à qualidade do trabalho na reforma do hotel. Além disso, o conceito da Nolan & Filhos subira no mercado do ramo da construção.

Para Sesshoumaru, esse sucesso era uma questão de honra, depois do desastre financeiro do projeto Wrigley Building, que quase levara a Nolan & Filhos à falência. Seu pai nunca o responsa bilizara pelo prejuízo, mas, desde então, o objetivo principal de Sesshoumaru era reerguer a empresa, financeira e moralmente. Ago ra, ele estava muito perto de alcançar sua meta. O orgulho do pai era indisfarçável depois de examinar o balancete do projeto Takahashi. Para isso, Sesshoumaru tanto batalhara.

Mergulhar naquele projeto fora um marco muito importante na vida de Sesshoumaru. A determinação de fazer a Nolan & Filhos crescer e prosperar era seu grande objetivo. E sempre seria. A empresa era seu ganha-pão, seu meio de vida, e ele estava feliz com os novos sucessos. Mas Sesshoumaru começava a admitir que a Nolan & Filhos não era mais a razão principal de sua vida. Era apenas uma pequena parte de quem ele era, havendo, portanto, muito espaço para outros projetos pessoais.

Depois de ter conhecido Kagome, compreendera o que queria para o seu futuro. Enquanto só a empresa era importante para ele, Sesshoumaru conseguira estabelecer o equilíbrio perfeito entre tra balho, lazer e relacionamentos íntimos, sempre com a esperan ça de encontrar uma mulher especial, e rápido, se possível. E a mulher especial era Kagome Takahashi. Suspirando, olhou para Inuyasha, que estava demorando na sala mais do que o normal, sobretudo tendo um encontro com Kilyo. Sem dúvida, o irmão tinha alguma coisa em mente, ou então, nem teria sentado.

— Está tudo bem com você? — Sesshoumaru perguntou, intrigado. A pergunta era a oportunidade que Inuyasha esperava para abrir a boca e falar:

— Bem, eu tenho refletido muito desde o dia do casamento de Naruto. Nossos três primos estão casados e felizes, e dois deles já têm até filhos. Estou começando a me sentir como um ser de outro planeta.

— Entendo. E já não somos mais tão jovens assim, não é?

—Não é nada disso. — A expressão de Inuyasha tornou-se mais sombria. — Eu estou na idade ideal e pronto para ter esposa e filhos.

Os pensamentos de Inuyasha coincidiam com os de Sesshoumaru em termos de relacionamentos e compromissos. Aparentemente, Hakudoshi e Carol preferiam continuar solteiros, sem intenção de assumir compromissos num futuro próximo.

— Como estão as coisas entre você e Kilyo? Algum pro gresso no departamento amoroso?

— Infelizmente, não. Do ponto de vista de Kilyo, estamos muito bem assim. — Inuyasha sorriu e encolheu os ombros. — Mas um dia resolveremos o nosso caso, de um jeito ou de outro.

Sesshoumaru pressentiu a sombra de um ultimato pairando sobre o irmão e Kilyo. Ele entendia muito bem a frustração de Inuyasha. Estava enfrentando o mesmo impasse com Kagome.

— Eu estou muito curioso sobre você a Kagome Takahashi — Inuyasha continuou. — Principalmente depois de tê-la levado ao casamento de Naruto. Não me lembro da última vez que você levou uma mulher para conhecer a nossa família.

A atitude de Sesshoumaru demonstrava o grau de comprometimento da parte dele e permitira que Kagome compreendesse a seriedade das suas intenções em relação a ela, _em relação a eles,_ sem grandes discursos verbais e sem assustá-la. Mesmo assim, nada mudara entre ambos, desde aquele dia incrivelmente mara vilhoso, e Sesshoumaru considerava isso muito desanimador. Kagome ain da mantinha as barreiras emocionais, e ele estava encontrando muitas dificuldades para derrubá-las.

— Estamos bem, do ponto de vista dela — Sesshoumaru repetiu as palavras do irmão, que não poderiam ser mais apropriadas à situação.

Inuyasha riu.

— Mas um dia vocês resolverão o caso, de um jeito ou de outro?

Sesshoumaru também riu.

— Será inevitável. — E ele tinha apenas cinco dias para resolver as pendências entre ambos. — Mais uma semana e Kagome estará morando em San Francisco, e eu não acredito em relacionamentos a distância.

— Vai ser difícil — Inuyasha comentou.

Difícil, sim, mas Sesshoumaru sabia o que devia fazer. Estava na hora de esclarecer tudo, de confessar a Kagome seus sentimentos, e esperava sinceramente que ela acreditasse nele, e nela mes ma, o suficiente para dar-lhes a chance que ambos mereciam.

Kagome desligou o telefone depois de conversar com Sango. Ou melhor, depois de ouvir a irmã contar como tudo ia às mil maravilhas entre ela e Mirok. Sango agradecera a ajuda de Kagome, insistindo que ela jamais conseguiria levar adiante a ten tativa de sedução sozinha. Kagome sabia que não era tudo aquilo. Sango amadurecera muito nas últimas semanas, e a determi nação e a confiança recém-descobertas eram verdadeiras. Kagome sabia também que sua irmã não precisaria mais dela como antes.

Era o que Kagome queria um mês antes. Ansiara por uma vida nova, independente, sem cobranças, sem pressões, sem influên cia e expectativas da família. Porém, ao longo de seu relacio namento com Sesshoumaru, alguma coisa dentro dela mudara, alguma coisa que ainda não identificara e nem compreendia. Alguma coisa que ameaçava tudo em que ela acreditava, queria e pre cisava em sua vida.

Uma leve batida na porta arrancou-a dos pensamentos con flitantes.

— Entre.

Joan, a nova gerente executiva da butique, entrou no escri tório.

— Há um mensageiro aí fora com uma encomenda para você. Mas tem ordem para entregar só para você e com a sua assinatura no protocolo.

Kagome achou estranho, considerando que não estava esperan do nenhum documento.

— Já estou indo. Ela pegou a cédula de identidade na bolsa e foi até a butique.

Por hábito, lançou um olhar rápido, automático, em direção ao hall do hotel. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Sesshoumaru e alguns operários trabalhando numa tarde de sábado. Entretanto, a surpresa maior foi ver o pai e Kouga conversando com Sesshoumaru, provavelmente a respeito da reforma que estava quase no fim.

A empresa de Sesshoumaru fizera um trabalho fantástico, perfeito, no saguão do hotel. Kakashi Takahashi e Kouga estavam tão sa tisfeitos com o resultado que pensavam seriamente na possi bilidade de entregar à Nolan & Filhos a reforma de outros setores do hotel.

— A senhora é Kagome Takahashi? — o mensageiro perguntou.

— Sim, sou. — Ela exibiu o documento, e o rapaz entre gou-lhe um envelope pardo depois da assinatura do protocolo.

Não havia nome nem endereço do remetente, o que lhe des pertou a curiosidade. Voltou ao escritório e abriu o envelope. Dentro, havia uma folha de papel dobrada, e, ao desdobrá-la, um cartão magnético caiu sobre a mesa. Era um cartão do Takahashi Hotel.

Ainda mais confusa, leu a mensagem escrita em caligrafia firme e masculina:

 _Uma fantasia erótica espera-a esta noite, se você se atrever a viver uma grande aventura comigo. Local do encontro amoroso: Takahashi Hotel, suíte 1.483, às sete da noite. Todo seu por uma noite, S._

Um _frisson_ percorreu-lhe o corpo, acabando com todas as dúvidas e preocupações. Ela teria coragem? Oh, sim, definiti vamente, teria. Era o que queria de Sesshoumaru e não recusaria a chance de um encontro íntimo com ele.

Parecia que Sesshoumaru iria mesmo dar-lhe o presente de despe dida que Kagome tanto esperava!

Bem mais tarde, depois de sair sorrateiramente de seu apar tamento, Kagome usou o cartão magnético que Sesshoumaru lhe enviara para abrir a porta da suíte 1.483. Entrou rápido e tornou a fechar a porta.

No hall da suíte, ela foi imediatamente envolvida pela at mosfera romântica e sedutora da suíte. Kagome deu alguns passos e parou na entrada da sala iluminada à luz de velas. Olhou ao redor. Um castiçal adornava a mesa de jantar colocada bem no meio da sala, uma música suave espalhava-se pelo ar, e a vista da cidade era a mesma que ela via da janela de seu apartamento.

O que mais a impressionou, porém, foi a imagem de Sesshoumaru sentado numa das cadeiras de encosto alto ao redor da mesa. Ele a observava com um sorriso sensual e devastador nos lá bios. Seu olhar deteve-se no vestido que ela escolhera espe cialmente para ele. Um vestido preto justo, de alças finas. O salto alto da sandália de tiras realçava as pernas bem torneadas.

— Você veio — Sesshoumaru murmurou.

Kagome permaneceu onde se encontrava. Inclinou a cabeça, e os cabelos loiros caíram sobre o ombro nu.

— Você duvidava?

— Havia um definitivo fator de risco envolvido, conside rando onde estamos.

Sim, eles estavam no Takahashi Hotel, rodeados por funcio nários que conheciam os dois. E apesar de todas as precauções, sempre havia o risco de ser surpreendida por algum empregado que, com certeza, ficaria muito curioso. Mas decidira que ir ao encontro de Sesshoumaru, e ficar com ele, era muito mais importante do que todos os riscos envolvidos.

— Você vale o risco — ela disse num tom enrouquecido. Sesshoumaru sorriu com indolência.

— É bom ouvir isso.

Levantando-se, ele se aproximou, pegou-a pela mão e le vou-a até a sala. Kagome viu a garrafa de Dom Perignon no balde de gelo, as pétalas de rosas espalhadas na mesa, as taças de cristal ao lado de cada prato. Encantou-se pelo tempo e pelo esforço de preparar o ambiente para o encontro, sem mencionar o custo.

Sesshoumaru afastou a cadeira para ela sentar e levantou a tampa da bandeja de prata. Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar admirado, en quanto ele se sentava de frente para ela.

— Uau, você sabe como seduzir uma garota em grande estilo. — disse Kagome, referindo-se à variedade de comidas leves expostas na bandeja.

Ele abriu a garrafa de champanhe e despejou o líquido borbulhante nas taças.

— Eu queria o melhor para você, mesmo acreditando que a comida não é o objetivo principal desta noite. Então, decidi servir-lhe apenas o suficiente para manter suas energias. Afi nal, pretendo liberar o meu lado atrevido mais tarde.

Kagome riu.

— Mal posso esperar.

Sesshoumaru ergueu sua taça para um brinde.

— A uma noite para nenhum de nós esquecer. Vibrando com o brilho malicioso nos olhos dele, e curiosa sobre o que mais Sesshoumaru teria planejado, Kagome tocou sua taça na dele e tomou um gole de champanhe. Ela imaginava que logo descobriria o que a noite lhe reservava, mas não queria apressar os acontecimentos. Desejava deliciar-se com o jantar, com aquele aconchego, com a conversa casual que sempre surgia entre eles. Aquelas eram as coisas simples de que ela tanto gostava quando estava com Sesshoumaru, a afinidade natural que par tilhavam e a intimidade emocional que superava o aspecto fí sico do relacionamento deles.

— Eu o vi trabalhando no hotel esta tarde e conversando com meu pai — ela comentou, servindo-se de um pedaço de lagosta. — Está tudo bem com o trabalho?

— Não poderia estar melhor. Seu pai e eu estávamos justa mente discutindo alguns detalhes do que ele quer no saguão. — Sesshoumaru comeu pedaços de queijo importado. — Gostei de seu pai. Ele é um homem bom e justo.

Kagome levou o pedaço de lagosta à boca e começou a mastigar bem devagar, tentando não aprofundar-se no comentário dele. Era como se Sesshoumaru quisesse que ela enxergasse o pai com os olhos dele.

Naquele momento, Kagome não queria pensar e nem conversar sobre tal assunto. Então, manteve a conversa no campo pro fissional.

— Ouvi dizer que meu pai está interessado em contratar a sua firma para outros trabalhos de reforma.

— É verdade. Espero que dê certo. Ganhar a concorrência do projeto Takahashi foi muito bom para a Nolan & Filhos, e fortaleceu a minha confiança para aceitar outros grandes pro jetos de reforma.

Kagome surpreendeu-se com a revelação de Sesshoumaru. Nunca ima ginara que ele duvidava da própria capacidade de ser bem-sucedido.

— Você é um dos homens mais seguros e confiantes que eu já conheci.

— Em certos aspectos, sou, sim. Mas há alguns anos, eu cometi um erro de avaliação num orçamento de um grande projeto. Ganhamos a concorrência e, por conta desse erro, a Nolan & Filhos quase foi à falência. Isso abalou a minha auto-estima e, como resultado, tenho passado estes últimos cinco anos batalhando para reerguer a nossa empresa, realizando bons negócios, com a esperança de provar a meu pai que posso administrá-la e fazê-la crescer e prosperar.

Kagome se reclinou na cadeira, perplexa com o que acabara de ouvir, sem falar que as inseguranças dele eram muito parecidas com as dela.

— Eu não tinha idéia, Sesshoumaru. Ele encolheu os ombros, como se tudo isso fizesse parte de um passado distante.

— Apesar de todo o prejuízo e por mais que tenha acreditado que desapontei meu pai, ele nunca me culpou pelo erro que cometi. Eu fui punido só por mim mesmo, por ninguém mais. Sacrifiquei minhas vontades e necessidades porque meu único objetivo era fazer tudo certinho para ganhar de novo o respeito de meu pai.

A conversa tomara um rumo muito pessoal e refletia a vida de Kagome também. O que Sesshoumaru dissera aplicava-se ao passado dela e ao _erro_ que cometera com Bankotsu. A chantagem dele cus tara muito aos pais de Kagome, não só em termos financeiros, mas emocionalmente também. Ela carregara nos ombros o peso de ter desapontado seus pais e passara os últimos anos tentando compensá-los pelo escândalo que quase destruíra a reputação da família.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Sesshoumaru continuou. — Eu tive o respeito de meu pai durante todos esses anos. Do contrário, ele não teria me deixado administrar a empresa. Levei muito tempo para compreender isso. Agora, estou disposto a ser um pouco egoísta e pensar mais em mim e no que eu quero, hoje e no futuro. E uma dessas coisas é estar com você.

O coração de Kagome disparou. O carinho que ela viu nos olhos de Sesshoumaru era poderoso e envolvente, e a emoção que os envol via, quase palpável. O que ele acabara de falar constituía um pedido. O que as palavras dele pediam era um compromisso como resposta, que dissipariam as dúvidas que lhe anuviavam as feições.

Sem dúvida, aquele homem encantador conquistara-lhe o co ração, mas sua mente estava explodindo com tudo o que ele revelara. Além disso, Kagome sentia-se confusa com sua própria vida e com o futuro que teria de resolver dentro de pouco tempo.

Kagome não queria que aquela noite terminasse com alguma discussão pesada sobre inseguranças e medos que ela acumu lara durante anos e que haviam afetado grande parte de sua vida. Haveria muito tempo para isso, mais tarde.

— Sesshoumaru, eu gosto muito de você, por mais que isso me assuste. — Ela sorriu, esperando que sua resposta atendesse às expectativas dele e que sua expressão tão séria se tornasse mais alegre e sedutora. — E estamos juntos agora. Então, vamos aproveitar ao máximo estes momentos.

— E o que vou fazer! — Felizmente, Sesshoumaru deixou o assunto morrer. — O que acha de bebermos o champanhe na cama?

Kagome sentiu uma onda de calor e desejo incendiar-lhe o corpo.

— Pensei que você nunca me pediria!

— Então, vamos. — Ele pegou o balde de gelo com a garrafa de champanhe, estendeu a mão para Kagome e a conduziu para o quarto.

Ela olhou para as fitas pretas de veludo sobre os travesseiros e depois para Sesshoumaru.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Uma fantasia sua. — Ele colocou o balde com a cham panhe sobre o criado-mudo. —Lembra-se do que conversamos por telefone quando você estava em San Francisco? Você disse que, muitas vezes, se imaginava sendo amarrada e forçada aos caprichos sexuais de um homem.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— Mas você me disse também que fica excitada quando pensa em ser a parte dominante, agressiva. — Com a ponta dos dedos, começou a acariciar-lhe a curva dos seios, e logo notou os mamilos enrijecidos sob o tecido do vestido. — Esta noite, você terá a oportunidade de realizar as suas fantasias. A escolha é sua. Você quer ser amarrada e submeter-se aos meus desejos eróticos e proibidos, ou prefere que eu seja o dominado?

Kagome emitiu um riso abafado, indisfarçávelmente excitado.

— Não faça isso comigo. Decida você.

Sesshoumaru recusou com um gesto de cabeça, não querendo lhe facilitar as coisas.

— Como será, querida?

Ela refletiu por alguns instantes, e depois segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Esta noite, quero ser sua. Como você me quiser. Sesshoumaru conteve-se para não lhe arrancar o vestido e levá-la direto para a cama. Mas a noite deveria ser toda sedução, ten tação, sempre atendendo aos desejos de Kagome.

Com isso em mente, ele acomodou-se na cadeira num canto do quarto.

— Tire a roupa — Sesshoumaru ditou sua primeira ordem.

Kagome piscou, sorriu maliciosamente e, com gestos sensuais, afastou as alças do vestido e puxou-o, deixando os seios à mostra. Com um movimento dos quadris, o vestido deslizou suavemente até o chão. Tudo o que ela vestia por baixo era uma calcinha preta minúscula, capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homem.

Seminua, de sandálias de salto alto, com os cabelos loiros emoldurando-lhe o rosto, Kagome parecia um sonho transformado em realidade.

Ela cobriu os seios com as mãos, apertou os mamilos intumescidos entre os dedos e suspirou de puro prazer. Depois, acariciou o abdômen, e a mão foi deslizando até desaparecer sob a calcinha. Tocando-se e acariciando-se, inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu enquanto girava os quadris no ritmo da mão e dos dedos.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a força de sua ereção dentro da calça.

— Venha cá e tire a minha roupa—ele ordenou roucamente.

Passou-se um segundo antes de Kagome sair daquela espécie de transe, mas assim que recuperou o equilíbrio, aproximou-se dele. Ajoelhou-se, numa posição submissa, tão diferente da mulher forte e confiante que Sesshoumaru conhecia. Mas aquilo tudo não passava de uma fantasia para ambos.

Ela começou pelos sapatos e meias, depois foi a vez da ca misa. Em pé, entre as pernas dele, acariciou-lhe o torso nu. Sesshoumaru gemeu, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Kagome e beijou-a na boca. Os lábios colaram-se, as línguas enroscaram-se num beijo faminto, devastador. Ele acariciava-lhe a pele sedosa das costas, e os músculos do estômago contraíram-se ao sentir o calor dos seios de Kagome em sua barriga.

Ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, o torso, enquanto, com dedos atrevidos, lutava com o zíper da calça de Sesshoumaru.

De uma só vez, Kagome tirou-lhe a calça e a cueca. Fascinada, fitou-o, esparramado na cadeira completamente nu. Ele estava excitado, o membro ereto. Sob o olhar embaçado de Kagome, Sesshoumaru segurou o pênis rígido e acariciou-se, como ela fizera antes. Ela umedeceu os lábios, esperando por uma nova ordem.

— Eu quero entrar em você. Deite-se na cama.

Kagome hesitou, depois fez o que ele pedia. Sesshoumaru esperou al guns minutos até recuperar o controle de seu corpo e de sua ereção. Só então juntou-se a ela na cama para a segunda parte da fantasia.

Com a fita de veludo, ele amarrou-a pelos pulsos e prendeu-a na guarda da cama. Kagome estava tão bonita, tão sedutora, seu corpo ágil e flexível todo ali para ele. Mas muito mais do que o corpo, Sesshoumaru queria o amor e a confiança de Kagome. Queria também que ela confiasse nele.

Com a ponta dos dedos, Sesshoumaru acariciou desde os pulsos, que batiam rapidamente, até a base do pescoço, descendo depois para os seios e os mamilos. Kagome meneava a cabeça e gemia.

— Tem certeza de que você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. — O olhar dela era suave, ardente e faminto. — Eu quero isso... quero você.

— Sou seu. — E provavelmente o seria pelo resto da vida, com ou sem Kagome por perto.

Inclinando-se, ele pegou a garrafa de champanhe.

— De repente, me deu uma sede. E você?

— Estou morrendo de sede.

Sesshoumaru tomou um gole de champanhe, em seguida encheu a boca com o líquido e beijou Kagome, matando-lhe a sede de uma forma completamente erótica. Depois que ela engoliu o cham panhe, Sesshoumaru sentiu o inebriante sabor nos lábios e na língua de Kagome. Agora, ele queria sentir aquele mesmo sabor nos seios dela, no ventre, entre as pernas...

Entornou um pouco da bebida sobre os seios de Kagome. Ela estremeceu ao sentir o líquido gelado escorrer em sua pele, mas depois riu.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru...

— Que delícia! — Ele lambeu-lhe os mamilos, antes de sugá-los avidamente, até desaparecer o último vestígio do champanhe.

Sesshoumaru fez a mesma coisa no ventre, e o líquido espalhou-se pelos quadris, molhando o lençol. Ele sugou o champanhe que se acumulara no umbigo.

— Você se importa de ficar um pouco molhada e _molecada!_ Ofegante, com os braços presos pelas tiras de veludo, Kagome contorcia-se sob a boca e a língua atrevidas de Sesshoumaru.

— Não, não me importo.

— Boa resposta.

Depois de sugar todas as gotas de champanhe, ele se posi cionou entre as pernas dela para seu propósito final. Mas Kagome ainda vestia a calcinha preta. Em menos de um segundo, Sesshoumaru a livrou das sandálias e da calcinha também.

De novo, recorreu à garrafa de champanhe e entornou o líquido entre as pernas dela.

Ele deu continuidade ao tormento sensual, lambendo, su gando, beijando. Depois, posicionou-se sobre Kagome e a pene trou. Kagome incitou-o a cavalgar até satisfazer o próprio desejo.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes, mas não se moveu. A diversão e o jogo terminavam ali. A fantasia também. Agora, era a hora da realidade. Esperava ter tocado nas emoções de Kagome do mesmo modo como ela tocara nas dele.

Sesshoumaru continuou imóvel, e Kagome fitou-o com os olhos anuviados e confusos.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Quero lhe dizer uma coisa — declarou ele, soltando-lhe os braços e deixando-a livre. Depois, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. — Eu a amo, Kagome. Quero uma relacionamento verdadeiro com você, quero construir uma vida e um futuro com você. Assim como a fantasia desta noite, a escolha é sua.

Antes que Kagome pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele a beijou. Começou a mover-se dentro dela e, no momento do êxtase, Sesshoumaru entregou-lhe tudo que possuía: o coração, o corpo e a alma.


	17. Chapter 16 - The end

**Olá pessoal! Segue ultimo capítulo! Obrigada por terem acompanhado! Desculpe a demora!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI - Livro original de Janelle Denison - Uma noite de prazer  
**

Assim que abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, Kagome viu o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama. Instintivamente, soube que Sesshoumaru fora embora e que ela estava sozinha na suíte do hotel que ele reservara para uma noite inesquecível. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, atormentada pela sensação de vazio e perda.

Agora, havia sido Sesshoumaru quem saíra sem despedir-se. Ela merecia isso, considerando que fizera a mesma coisa antes. Depois da declaração apaixonada dele e da falta de uma res posta definitiva dela, com certeza Sesshoumaru preferira poupá-los de uma cena desagradável logo cedo.

Kagome relembrou as palavras dele no momento em que estava dentro do corpo dela. O coração batia forte e os olhos de Sesshoumaru eram só honestidade e sinceridade ao confessar seu amor:

 _Eu a amo, Kagome. Quero um relacionamento verdadeiro com você, quero construir uma vida e um futuro com você. Assim como a fantasia desta noite, a escolha é sua._

Sentiu um nó na garganta e abraçou o travesseiro de Sesshoumaru. Estava confusa, cheia de conflitos, indecisa, dividida em várias direções. A fragrância masculina ainda impregnada na fronha invadia-lhe os sentidos, a alma, lembrando-a de tudo que per dera... um futuro sólido e seguro com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

O homem por quem se apaixonara profunda e irremedia velmente.

Uma batida leve na porta da suíte assustou-a. Pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão do hotel. Apertando o cinto, ela correu até a porta, esperando que fosse Sesshoumaru.

Espiou pelo olho mágico e viu a camareira. Só então deu-se por conta do horário. Outra batida. Se Kagome não respondesse, a empregada abriria a porta, entraria na suíte e ficaria chocada ao encontrá-la ali.

— Sim?

— É a camareira. Posso arrumar o quarto?

— Sairei dentro de alguns minutos — Kagome respondeu.

— Tudo bem. Voltarei mais tarde.

Pelo olho mágico, Kagome viu a camareira ir para o outro quar to. Encostou a fronte na porta e respirou fundo. Precisava sair dali e voltar à privacidade de seu apartamento. Seria uma a tarefa difícil com os empregados circulando pelos andares.

Decidiu resolver uma coisa por vez. Voltou ao quarto, ves tiu-se e eliminou todos os vestígios de sua noite com Sesshoumaru. Recolheu as tiras de veludo preto e considerou a possibilidade de levar a garrafa de champanhe vazia para guardar como lem brança. Mas não queria atrair a atenção de ninguém ao atra vessar o saguão do hotel rumo à área de acesso particular que a levaria ao seu apartamento.

Ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos e abriu a porta da suíte. Após certificar-se de que o caminho estava livre, saiu rapida mente. Naquele exato momento, porém, a camareira abriu a porta do quarto em frente. Ao vê-la, a mulher arregalou os olhos de surpresa, e Kagome teve um minuto de pânico, antes de recompor-se. Decidiu enfrentar a situação com toda calma e casualidade, como se ela tivesse passado o final de semana na suíte 1.483, no 14° andar.

Kagome leu o nome da camareira no crachá e sorriu como se não tivesse nada com que se preocupar.

— Bom dia, Nancy.

A mulher inclinou a cabeça levemente e viu as fitas de veludo que Kagome segurava. Depois, fitou-a com expressão intrigada.

— Bom dia, sita. Takahashi.

Kagome enrubesceu, mas não podia fazer nada para disfarçar.

— Tenha um bom dia, Nancy.

— A senhorita também.

Kagome atravessou o longo corredor até o hall dos elevadores, nos lábios dançava um leve sorriso. Ser surpreendida não fora tão mortificante quanto imaginara. Na verdade, sentia-se até mais livre, mais liberada, sem aquele estresse de ficar pensando nas conseqüências ou nos prováveis prejuízos a sua reputação e ao nome da família Takahashi. Ela era uma mulher adulta, independente, e não devia se preocupar tanto com a opinião dos outros.

Repetindo silenciosamente essas palavras, entrou no eleva dor. O ascensorista também mostrou-se surpreso ao vê-la no elevador social em plena manhã de domingo. Seu vestido es tava amassado; a maquiagem, sem dúvida, borrada, e os cabe los, em desalinho pela noite de amor com Sesshoumaru.

Kagome atraiu mais olhares curiosos ao atravessar o saguão, desde os recepcionistas no balcão até o gerente do hotel, mas não se importou. _Ela realmente não se importou!_ Sentia-se livre como nunca se sentira antes.

Entrou no elevador privativo e subiu para a cobertura. Ao entrar no apartamento, parou abruptamente. Era como se, de repente, a realidade e o futuro que escolhera se materializassem a sua frente para sacudi-la pelos ombros. Jogou as tiras de veludo numa poltrona e olhou para as caixas com seus objetos pessoais empilhadas junto à parede, esperando para serem des pachadas para San Francisco, na semana seguinte.

Kagome suspirou. Era o que realmente queria? A pergunta pi pocava em sua mente, exigindo uma resposta. Antes de conhe cer Sesshoumaru, ambicionava uma nova vida de liberdade e inde pendência, morando e trabalhando em San Francisco. Agora, porém, já não tinha tanta certeza se era isso mesmo que queria.

As dúvidas que tanto a atormentavam estavam muito claras e vibrantes em sua mente, e Kagome não podia mais ignorá-las. Nem mesmo a voz da consciência ficou calada, a mesma voz que repetia incansavelmente que ela estava usando San Fran cisco como um pretexto para fugir dos problemas em vez de enfrentar seus temores e inseguranças.

Acreditara que, mudando para outra cidade, o passado de sapareceria como num passe de mágica, dando lugar a uma nova vida sem sombras e sem culpas. Não haveria mais con venções e nem expectativas familiares, ninguém interferiria mais em suas decisões, só porque ela estava longe de casa e sozinha.

Mas quando fora mesmo a última vez que seus pais inter feriram era sua vida? A constatação atingiu-a como um golpe no estômago. Estivera tão empenhada em agradar aos pais, em ser uma boa filha e fazer tudo o que podia para consertar o incidente com Bankotsu que, inconscientemente, ela mesma se so brecarregara com todas as exigências e expectativas. Acredi tava que era isso o que os pais esperavam dela.

Como todos os pais do mundo, sua mãe e seu pai queriam apenas o melhor para a filha. E nunca lhe pediram para sacri ficar a própria felicidade em favor do que eles queriam. Nunca. Ao contrário. Mesmo não concordando com as decisões dela, sobretudo a mudança para San Francisco, eles sempre apoia ram suas escolhas e sempre a amaram, independente de qual quer coisa.

Agora, Kagome precisava acreditar que eles entenderiam a nova direção que daria à sua vida e ao seu futuro. Ela queria amor, um amor verdadeiro, com romance, intimidade e muita emo ção. O tipo de amor eterno que transcendia o dinheiro, o _status,_ a classe social. Um relacionamento sólido com um homem que não se impressionasse com o nome Takahashi e com as vanta gens que teria casando-se com uma das herdeiras Takahashi.

Kagome sabia, sem pestanejar, que encontrara tudo isso em Sesshoumaru Taisho.

O episódio com Bankotsu tornara-a cautelosa e com medo de confiar nos homens e em suas próprias emoções. Como resul tado, escondera tudo de Sesshoumaru, enquanto ele se abrira e parti lhara tudo com ela... seus sentimentos, sua família, suas espe ranças e sonhos para o futuro. Kagome vivera tão concentrada nas próprias inseguranças, no que _ela_ queria e em suas necessida des que perdera de vista o que _ele_ queria dela em retorno.

Antes de ser honesta com Sesshoumaru, teria de ser honesta com si mesma. Isso significava resolver pendências que a impediam de apresentar-se a Sesshoumaru como ele merecia: uma mulher sem segredos ou culpas. Precisava enfrentar James e acabar com sua tentativa de chantagem. Conversaria também com Kouga para informá-lo de que mudara de idéia a respeito de San Fran cisco. Não omitiria o motivo.

Estava apaixonada e escolhera Sesshoumaru.

Kagome dirigiu-se ao endereço que constava da ficha de admis são de James. Era um prédio de apartamentos numa área pobre da cidade. Ficou surpresa, sobretudo porque James recebia um salário decente, complementado pelas altas comissões sobre suas vendas mensais. Ele tinha condições de morar num lugar melhor. Com certeza, enfrentava graves problemas financeiros, o que explicava, mas não justificava, o furto das jóias.

Encontrou o número do apartamento e bateu na porta. Estava nervosa, mas aquele era um assunto que devia ser resolvido logo, por ela e pelo futuro que queria com Sesshoumaru.

Bateu novamente, antes de James abrir. Um brilho de sur presa passou pelos olhos dele, que logo se recompôs.

— O que você quer?

O tom de voz era beligerante, bem diferente daquela do funcionário gentil e agradável que encantava as clientes da boutique. Também pela aparência, não lembrava em nada o ho mem que ela contratara meses antes. Estava com roupas desa linhadas, barba crescida e olheiras, e parecia bem mais magro do que a última vez que o vira. Apesar de tudo, Kagome não pôde evitar um sentimento de pena pela mudança drástica.

Não que isso tivesse importância para o motivo de se en contrar ali.

— Acho que você sabe o que eu quero — disse ela, orgu lhosa do tom determinado de sua voz. — Posso entrar?

James cruzou os braços.

— Não.

— Você prefere conversar aqui mesmo no corredor, onde seus vizinhos poderão ouvir? — Kagome perguntou num tom mais autoritário.

— Eu prefiro não conversar. — Ele recuou e tentou fechar a porta.

Kagome colocou a mão na porta, impedindo-o de fechá-la to talmente, e encostou o cano da bota no batente. Pela pequena abertura, os olhares se encontraram.

— Será pior para você, James. Se não conversar comigo, terá de conversar com o delegado. Se a polícia vier aqui, tenho certeza de que você será preso por furto. Devo lembrá-lo de que roubou jóias da butique e que nos deve dinheiro.

James contraiu os maxilares e seu rosto ficou rubro de raiva. Kagome percebeu que ele estava fraquejando, e ela se aproveitou disso.

— Você ignorou os meus telefonemas, mas eu não desisti. Tudo o que quero é conversar, James.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio e, finalmente, ele abriu a porta. Kagome respirou fundo e entrou.

— Se você veio buscar o dinheiro, esqueça. Eu não tenho — James foi logo avisando.

— Você tem uma semana para consegui-lo.

— Ou o quê? — ele a desafiou.

— Ou daremos queixa por furto.

— Você dá queixa e eu revelo informações interessantes a seu respeito.

Céus, ele sabia mesmo! Kagome sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não se intimidou. Estava ali para isso. Para James saber que não cederia às chantagens dele, independente das informações que dizia ter sobre ela.

Kagome recusava-se a ser usada novamente.

— O que você acha que sabe a meu respeito que possa valer os dólares que nos deve?

— Tudo sobre o seu caso secreto com Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ela o fitou com incredulidade.

— O que você sabe sobre isso?

— Mais do que imagina. Tudo começou na noite em que você foi ao Nick's Sports Bar e descaradamente abordou Sesshoumaru e saiu do bar com ele. — James sorriu com sarcasmo. — Veja você, naquela noite eu estava lá com um amigo, que também trabalha no Takahashi Hotel, e admito que foi um choque vê-la saindo com um desconhecido.

Estarrecida, Kagome não conseguiu falar nada.

— Então, as coisas ficaram bem mais interessantes — James prosseguiu, todo convencido. — Depois que você me demitiu, meu amigo me contou que o seu amante estava trabalhando na reforma do hotel. Foi muito bom ter alguém lá de dentro mes mo, informando-me de todos os lances desse seu romance ilí cito, apenas para o caso de eu precisar de uma forcinha. — James aproximou-se de uma mesa e examinou uma pilha de cartas e papéis, até separar um envelope pardo. De dentro dele, tirou algumas fotografias e entregou-as a Kagome. — Como você mesma pode comprovar, tenho tudo muito bem documentado.

Relutante, Kagome olhou as fotografias, em sua maioria tiradas de longe. Algumas eram do dia que Sesshoumaru entrara na butique para conversar com ela; outras, dos dois no carro de Kagome, nas noites que haviam saído juntos; e outra registrando o abraço apaixonado num estacionamento. Havia outras fotografias, mas ela já vira o suficiente.

— Ontem, recebi um telefonema do meu amigo, e ele me contou que você e Sesshoumaru passaram a noite numa suíte do hotel

Seu pai sabe que você está _transando_ com um trabalhador braçal?

Kagome comprimiu os lábios, reconhecendo que, mais uma vez, seus pais seriam atingidos. Embora as fotografias não revelas sem nada de anormal ou indecente, como as que Bankotsu batera anos antes, não deixavam de ser uma prova de que ela estava tendo um caso secreto com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Kagome respirou fundo, obrigando-se a não perder a calma. Pensando no forte sentimento que nutria por Sesshoumaru, tomou uma decisão. Sesshoumaru dava-lhe forças para enfrentar o problema com coragem, sem medo.

— Faça o que você quiser com essas fotografias. Eu não vou me render às suas ameaças.

A indiferença de Kagome pegou-o de surpresa.

— Então, você pode chamar a polícia. Preso ou não, eu não tenho todo aquele dinheiro.

Ela jogou de lado as fotografias. Ainda queria conversar com James, tentar entrar num acordo.

— Então, entregue-me alguma coisa como pagamento. Por uma questão de honra, digamos.

— Não tenho nada — disse ele com os dentes cerrados, num tom de frustração e raiva.

Kagome fitou-o. James era um homem atormentado por alguma coisa mais além da dívida.

— O que está acontecendo, James? Você está encrencado?

— Por que quer saber?

— Eu estou vendo um homem muito diferente daquele que trabalhou para mim. E começo a me perguntar se você não roubou aquelas mercadorias levado pelo desespero.

Foi apenas um palpite, mas Kagome logo percebeu que acertara no alvo.

— Sim, estou desesperado! — ele esbravejou. — Estou de sesperado para ajudar minha irmã para que ela tenha a chance de levar uma vida normal!

— Como assim?

— Esqueça. — James suspirou e tentou afastar-se, mas Kagome o segurou pelo braço.

— Não, não vou esquecer. O que há de errado com sua irmã?

— Vou lhe mostrar. — Ele pegou dois porta-retratos que se encontravam na mesa de canto. — _Isto_ é Carrie, minha irmã. — James mostrou a fotografia de uma jovem bonita, sorridente, parecendo feliz. Em seguida ele exibiu a outra foto da mesma garota, agora vestindo camisola de hospital, sentada numa ca deira de rodas, com uma das pernas enfaixada.

A tristeza e o desânimo nos olhos da moça emocionaram Kagome.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ela sofreu um acidente de carro e a perna esquerda foi praticamente destroçada, quase impossível de ser reparada.

— Oh, meu Deus!

— Carrie só tem dezoito anos, nossos pais já morreram e só temos um ao outro. — A raiva de James amenizara-se pelo amor à irmã. — Infelizmente, ela não tem convênio médico e cada centavo que eu tenho é para pagar as contas médicas e para tentar juntar dinheiro suficiente para garantir a fisiotera pia. É o que fará a diferença entre Carrie andar de novo sozinha ou ficar presa às muletas ou a um bengala pelo resto da vida.

— Oh, James, por que você não me contou antes? Ele forçou um sorriso.

— Porque isso não muda o fato de eu ter roubado as jóias da butique, ou que devo mais dinheiro do que alguém possa imaginar. Além disso, eu não quero a sua piedade.

— E a minha compaixão? Você acha que eu não entenderia? Talvez nós dois juntos poderíamos encontrar uma solução. Um empréstimo ou uma doação para ajudar sua irmã.

James lançou-lhe um olhar cético.

— Não estou acostumado com tanta preocupação. Kagome contemplou-o com um sorriso suave.

— Você nunca me deu chance.

Ele puxou pela respiração e depois fitou-a com um brilho de esperança nos olhos.

— Você me daria uma chance agora?

Kagome podia imaginar como estava sendo difícil para o orgu lho de James pedir-lhe ajuda, e ela se dispunha a dar-lhe a segunda chance. Sem hesitar, concordou.

— Sim, eu daria. Ele suspirou aliviado.

— Então, eu agradecerei o que puder fazer por mim e por Carrie.

Kagome começaria oferecendo-lhe o emprego de volta.

— O que acha de voltar a trabalhar na butique? Você passará por um novo período de experiência, claro.

— Você faria isso por mim? — James perguntou, atônito com a generosidade e o perdão de Kagome.

Ela riu.

— Já fiz. Agora, é pegar ou largar.

— Eu aceito. Obrigado.

— E quanto a sua irmã, diga-lhe que ela terá todo o trata mento de fisioterapia que for preciso até a perna ficar comple tamente curada. E tenho certeza de que isso acontecerá muito em breve. Não lhe faltará nada.

Os olhos de James encheram-se de lágrimas, e Kagome podia imaginar seu alívio por ter resolvido os problemas médicos da irmã.

— Kagome... obrigado. — A gratidão dele era sincera, como o era seu pedido de desculpas. — Sinto muito por tudo.

— O medo e o desespero podem levar as pessoas a come terem loucuras. — Kagome foi até a porta e abriu-a. Antes de sair, voltou-se para James. — Ah, diga ao seu amigo do hotel que as informações dele e as fotos não valem um tostão furado. — Ela sorriu. — Se depender de mim, o meu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru se tornará público muito em breve.

Kagome andava nervosamente pelo escritório da butique. Olhou para o relógio. Fazia quinze minutos que deixara uma mensa gem de voz no celular de Kouga, pedindo-lhe para ir até o es critório dela com urgência. Cada minuto que passava parecia uma eternidade, e Kagome queria acabar logo com aquela conver sa. Depois, iria à procura de Sesshoumaru para falar com ele também.

O expediente da segunda-feira estava quase terminando, e Kagome vira a caminhonete de Sesshoumaru estacionada na área reservada para a empresa Nolan & Filhos. Mas não o vira desde que ela voltara da casa de James.

Mais cinco minutos se passaram antes de Kouga finalmente chegar.

— Desculpe a demora — ele disse, entrando no escritório de Kagome. — Eu estava falando com seu pai.

Ela sorriu.

— Parece que ele tem passado muito mais tempo aqui no hotel, não é mesmo?

Kouga encolheu os ombros, evitando o olhar dela.

— Ele gosta de acompanhar o serviço de reforma e descobrir outras reformas que pretende fazer no hotel.

A resposta foi simples e convincente, mas alguma coisa nos modos de Kouga deixou-a curiosa sobre o assunto que ele e o pai dela tinham discutido. Kouga estava estranhamente distraído.

Por fim, ele a encarou com a postura do executivo que Kagome conhecia bem.

— O que aconteceu, Kagome?

— Eu quero conversar com você sobre alguns assuntos. Kouga colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim. — Melhor do quer nunca, Kagome pensou, mas não falou. — Eu tomei algumas decisões e, como presidente da companhia, quero que você seja o primeiro a saber, e por mim mesma.

— Certo.

Kagome sentou-se de lado na beirada da mesa.

— Fui até a casa de James esta manhã.

Kouga ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você não deveria ter ido sozinha.

— Eu sei. Mas fui.

— Como foram as coisas por lá?

— Não como eu esperava. — Kagome contou toda a conversa com James. Os motivos que o levaram a furtar as jóias, sua dificuldade para pagar a dívida e as condições físicas da irmã dele. Depois de relatar tudo, ela fez uma breve pausa, prepa rando-se para a reação de Kouga. — Eu dei a James seu emprego de volta.

— Você fez o quê?

— Eu dei a James... — Kagome começou com firmeza, mas Kouga a interrompeu:

— Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu não acredito que você tenha feito uma loucura dessas! — Ele balançou a cabeça num gesto de incredulidade. — Ora, Kagome, apesar dos problemas que Ja mes causou, você ainda se arrisca a readmiti-lo?

Kouga reprovava sua generosidade, porém Kagome confiava em James, e ela não voltaria atrás em sua decisão.

— Eu descobri que vale a pena correr alguns riscos, Kouga. James é um bom rapaz que cometeu um erro por desespero e merece uma segunda chance. Vou cuidar pessoalmente das contas hospitalares da irmã dele e assumo total responsabili dade pela volta de James à butique. Se acontecer alguma coisa, ele terá de se entender comigo.

Kouga não parecia convencido.

— Como pretende ficar de olho nele quando você não esti ver mais aqui?

A pergunta puxou outro assunto que Kagome teria de esclarecer.

— Eu continuarei aqui em Chicago, supervisionando a bu tique. Não vou mais para San Francisco.

Kouga abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la. Sentou-se na cadeira atrás dele e fitou-a, visivelmente preocupado.

— Você está se sentindo bem, Kagome? Ela riu.

— Nunca estive melhor.

— Acho que devo acreditar em você — ele resmungou ainda incrédulo. — Posso perguntar por que desistiu de se mudar para San Francisco?

— Eu ia fazer essa mudança por todas as razões erradas.

— Eu sempre soube disso. Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— É mesmo?

— Nunca acreditei que a sua decisão de transferir-se para San Francisco fosse por motivos profissionais, mas sim por problemas pessoais. — A expressão dele revelava seu lado mais sério. — Sei que estes últimos anos têm sido muito difí ceis para você em muitos sentidos, e cheguei mesmo a pensar que, talvez, uma das razões para querer mudar de cidade seria o nosso relacionamento que não deu certo.

Kouga era mais perceptivo do que ela imaginara.

— Essa era uma das razões — Kagome admitiu, querendo ser honesta com ele. — Sei que meus pais gostam muito de você e que ficaram decepcionados quando terminamos o namoro. Mas a verdade é que eu não o amo.

— Eu sei, embora seja difícil de aceitar. Você não pode viver sua vida por ninguém, só por você mesma.

Kouga a conhecia realmente muito bem.

— Você entendeu — ela murmurou.

— Claro que entendi. — Ele se levantou, pegou as mãos dela e apertou-as afetuosamente. — Eu gosto de você, Kagome, e quero que seja muito feliz.

— Eu estou feliz. Muito feliz.

Soltando-lhe as mãos, Kouga inclinou levemente a cabeça.

— Sua felicidade tem a ver com Sesshoumaru Taisho? Kagome arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

— Você sabia?

— Foi apenas um palpite. — Ele riu. — Pressenti que havia alguma coisa entre vocês. Percebi o modo como vocês se olham quando pensam que ninguém está observando. Você está apai xonada por ele, não está?

— Estou.

— Então, vou lhe contar uma coisa. Neste momento, seu pai está conversando com Sesshoumaru no meu escritório. Chegou aos ouvidos do gerente do hotel um comentário de que' você foi vista saindo da suíte 1.483 ontem de manhã, e que a reserva estava em nome de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Bem, o gerente falou comigo e eu decidi contar a seu pai antes que ele soubesse por outras pessoas.

Kagome encolheu-se.

— E...

— Bem, seu pai, logicamente, ficou muito preocupado com as intenções de Sesshoumaru em relação a você e decidiu conversar com ele e descobrir o que está acontecendo entre vocês.

— Oh, não! — Ela imaginava Sesshoumaru sendo submetido a um interrogatório por seu pai. Kakashi Takahashi sabia ser intran sigente quando o assunto envolvia suas filhas. Kagome temia tam bém que aquela conversa pudesse prejudicar a relação de tra balho entre Sesshoumaru e o pai dela e futuros negócios com a Nolan & Filhos.

Kagome olhou para Kouga.

— Preciso ir.

— Sim, você precisa. — Ele se inclinou e beijou-a de leve no rosto. — Sesshoumaru é um bom rapaz, Kagome, e tem muita sorte por havê-la conquistado. Desejo tudo de bom para vocês.

— Se ele sobreviver a meu pai.

— Não se preocupe — disse Kouga, rindo. — Vocês dois sobreviverão.

Sesshoumaru foi chamado para uma reunião com Kakashi Takahashi. Pela expressão dele, Sesshoumaru logo percebeu que o assunto era sério.

— Algum problema com o nosso trabalho? — ele perguntou.

— O trabalho está ótimo. — Sentado na cadeira de Kouga, Kakashi cruzou as mãos na superfície da mesa e encarou Sesshoumaru. — Vou direto ao assunto. O que está acontecendo entre você e minha filha?

Sesshoumaru olhou-o estupefato. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que o homem sabia sobre o seu relacionamento com Kagome. Ou a quê, exatamente, estava se referindo. Decidiu ser cauteloso.

— Não entendi muito bem o que o senhor está querendo dizer.

— Ora, não se faça de bobo comigo, Sesshoumaru — Kakashi res pondeu num tom grave e áspero. — Descobri que você passou a noite com ela numa das suítes do hotel. O que eu quero saber é se foi de comum acordo.

Sesshoumaru ofendeu-se. Como Kakashi Takahashi podia insinuar que ele seria capaz de magoar Kagome de alguma forma? Mas logo se lembrou de que Bankotsu não agira de comum acordo ao tirar as fotografias de Kagome e compreendeu a atitude protetora de Kakashi.

Sesshoumaru também compreendeu que não poderia mentir para aquele homem, mesmo que isso prejudicasse os negócios entre a Nolan & Filhos e o hotel. Kagome significava muito mais para ele.

— Sim, foi de comum acordo. Kagome e eu estamos nos en contrando há um mês. — Depois, ele pigarreou e decidiu ir fundo. — Estou apaixonado pela sua filha, senhor.

Embora um tanto atônito com a confissão, Kakashi não se exaltou como Sesshoumaru temia.

— Bem, essa notícia é totalmente inesperada, mas muito bem-vinda. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que vocês estavam envolvidos, e não entendo por que Kagome guardou esse segredo de mim e da mãe dela. Tenho observado você nestas últimas semanas por conta da reforma do hotel e posso dizer que você merece minha filha. E mais, meu rapaz, você tem a minha permissão para continuar a vê-la.

Vindo de Kakashi Takahashi, um homem que Sesshoumaru aprendera a respeitar, o cumprimento e a aprovação tinham um signifi cado todo especial.

— Obrigado. Eu agradeço a confiança, mas não creio que continuaremos o namoro depois que Kagome se mudar para San Francisco.

— Ela não está apaixonada por você? A porta foi aberta e Kagome entrou intempestivamente na sala, a tempo de ouvir a pergunta do pai. Sesshoumaru achava que cabia a ela responder, não a ele. E estava curioso para ouvir o que Kagome tinha a dizer.

Ela olhou para o pai e depois para Sesshoumaru.

— Estou muito apaixonada por você, sim. Sesshoumaru captou a verdade da declaração na voz dela, viu a emoção brilhando nos olhos verdes. Sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, mesmo sem saber o que isso significava em relação ao futuro _deles._

—Você deveria ter contado para mim e sua mãe que está namorando esse rapaz. — Aparentemente, Kakashi não se opu nha à união deles. Pelo contrário, parecia até bem contente.

— Desculpe, papai. Prometo explicar tudo mais tarde, mas agora eu gostaria de conversar a sós com Sesshoumaru.

Kakashi entendeu e levantou-se.

— Tudo bem. Já estou indo.

— Não, papai. Você fica. — Kagome pegou na mão de Sesshoumaru. — Nós saímos.

Ela levou-o direto para o elevador. Assim que as portas se fecharam, Kagome o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou apaixona damente. Segundos depois, o elevador chegava à cobertura. As portas se abriram, mas Sesshoumaru a impediu de descer. Quando as portas se fecharam de novo, ele avisou:

— Não vamos a lugar nenhum enquanto você não me contar o que está acontecendo.

Kagome sorriu, um sorriso bonito, radiante, cheio de confiança.

— Eu tinha algumas pendências para resolver antes de dar o próximo passo com você. E somente na manhã de domingo, depois de passarmos a noite juntos, foi que as coisas se encai xaram na minha cabeça.

— O quê, por exemplo?

— Passei estes anos todos sendo prática, conservadora, esforçando-me para ser uma filha responsável porque eu tinha medo de correr riscos, sobretudo com os homens. Tudo porque me enganei com Bankotsu. Mas na noite em que o conheci no Nick' s, tudo mudou. Você me fez sentir ousada, aventureira e viva. E desde então venho lutando contra os meus sentimentos por você.

No elevador fechado, Sesshoumaru permanecia em silêncio, ouvin do, esperando Kagome continuar sua confissão.

— Mas em algum momento, os meus sentimentos, de tão fortes, começaram a me assustar. Você foi o único homem que viu minhas inseguranças e me entendeu como ninguém, sem me julgar pelos meus erros ou pelo meu modo de vida. Você é forte como uma rocha, confiável e sensual. — Ela pousou a mão no peito dele e sentiu as batidas aceleradas do coração.

— Kagome...

— Espere. Eu ainda não terminei. — Ela respirou fundo e continuou: — Eu tenho sido muito egoísta, enquanto você ar riscou tudo por mim. Como hoje, com meu pai. Você foi ho nesto a nosso respeito, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia lhe custar muito, pessoal e profissionalmente.

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros.

— Ele merecia saber a verdade.

— Tem razão. Não foi justo meu pai descobrir tudo por intermédio do gerente do hotel. Eu deveria ter tido a coragem de lhe contar sobre nós há muito tempo, e peço desculpas por isso.

— Seus pais esperam uma explicação.

— Eu sei, e nós dois juntos explicaremos tudo. — Roçando os lábios nos dele, ela murmurou: — Eu o amo, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Muito mais do que julgava possível.

Sesshoumaru pressionou um botão no painel e as portas do elevador se abriram de novo.

— Você vai entrar agora? — Kagome perguntou ansiosamente. Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e seguiu-a pelo hall até a sala de visitas. Viu as caixas empilhadas, prontas para a mudança de Kagome, e seu coração se apertou. Mesmo depois de dizer que o amava, ela não mencionara se pretendia continuar em Chicago.

— Parece que você está pronta para ir embora — Sesshoumaru co mentou no tom mais impessoal possível.

— Estou.

Ele tentou não demonstrar sua decepção, mesmo sentindo um nó na garganta.

— Você está mesmo decidida?

— Decididíssima! Mas não para San Francisco.

— Para onde, então? Nova York? — Sesshoumaru arriscou. Afinal, havia um Takahashi Hotel naquela cidade.

— Não. Estou saindo deste apartamento de cobertura. O alívio foi tanto que Sesshoumaru sentiu as pernas trêmulas.

— Então, você vai continuar em Chicago?

— Sim. Tudo o que eu quero está aqui, inclusive você. Foi muito conveniente morar neste apartamento, mas agora quero encontrar um lugar meu e abrir minhas asas.

Kagome estava abraçando sua tão sonhada independência, po rém Sesshoumaru não resistiu à tentação de lhe perguntar:

— Quer morar comigo?

Ela piscou de surpresa. Depois, um sorriso esperançoso ilu minou-lhe o rosto.

— Você quer viver em pecado?

— Claro que não! Case-se comigo e tudo ficará legalizado.

— Por acaso, você está me pedindo em casamento, Sesshoumaru Taisho?

Ele suspirou, pensando numa maneira de oficializar aquele pedido tão importante. De repente, ajoelhou-se diante dela, se gurou-lhe a mão esquerda e olhou para aquela mulher bonita que já era parte do seu coração, da sua alma, da sua vida. A mulher com quem queria viver o resto de sua vida.

— Eu a amo, Kagome Takahashi. Aceita se casar comigo?

— Oh, meu Deus, pensei que você nunca me pediria!

— Isso é um sim?

— Sim, sim, sim! Quero fazer parte da sua vida. Sua família, minha família... e um dia, nossa família.

Ainda ajoelhado, Sesshoumaru encostou a cabeça nas pernas dela.

— Obrigado, meu Deus! — ele agradeceu. Kagome enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Sesshoumaru.

— Sabe que eu gosto de você assim ajoelhado na minha frente? — ela murmurou com voz enrouquecida. — Fico ima ginando tantas coisas...

— Você é uma mulher muito atrevida!

— Está se queixando?

— Claro que não! Farei tudo o que você quiser. — Ele se levantou já excitado. — Especialmente neste momento.

Kagome pegou as tiras de veludo que largara na poltrona e piscou para Sesshoumaru.

— Quer viver uma grande aventura comigo esta noite? — ela o provocou.

Era tudo o que Sesshoumaru mais queria.

— O que acha de vivermos essa aventura todos os dias para o resto das nossas vidas?

Kagome riu, sedutora.

— Oh, penso que estamos definitivamente combinados nesse sentido!

* * *

 **Janelle Denison** escreve há mais de 10 anos. Ela sempre quis ser autora de romances. Determinada, Janelle teve de esperar cinco anos para que seu primeiro livro fosse publicado. Desde então, suas histórias são um sucesso. Ela reconhece que seu trabalho não é fácil, porém não tem dúvida de que a recompensa é grandiosa!


End file.
